Mentality
by Silent Type delta
Summary: The White Wings face forces from the past as the future becomes questionable. This force brings new faces and old lives as they decide what they will become. Multi-Crossover later. Magical world arc. Nodoka centric. AU
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked by and accredited to its rightful holder(s) in the chapter introduced.

Prologue

In a colossal white void of a room devoid of any other matter save for a set of grand golden doors that towered fifty feet high, a respectful individual lowered on one knee and announced in a formal tone "Mistress I am here, awaiting your command." His face showed a fleeting youth , his brown feline eyes possessing an almost fierce sense of integrity. Most of his reddish hair was spiked back, save for a few strands touching his forehead. He wore attire that befitted his formality- almost regal in that regard.

Suddenly, a huge, transparent figure of a woman appeared before him. She wore kimono with a sash draping down the front from the belt to just past her knee, an elaborate cape that buckled in the front blocking her torso and arms from view, however the most impressive feature was her face which held great beauty and youth, despite the ancient feeling she gave off.

"Gem, I am glad that you seem to be well," the female specter spoke kindly, before her tone became more serious. "How goes the situation with the latest case? You usually don't ask for our advice on matters unless… Is a galaxy in danger?"

Gem calmly replied "Thank you for your concern Mistress, and for agreeing to see me so fast. I am quite conflicted about what to do with the latest turn the case has taken and what it could mean for your and your sisters' goal. The soul in question has already broken the limitations set for its universe in two separate lifetimes and was close to doing so in others, but, in one of them it was corrupted to the point that, if it were to have the power we hope for it to have, it would have without a doubt tried to destroy everything and it would probably even require your direct intervention, my mistress."

The fact that her subordinate chose to ponder on this had startled her greatly; normally, any such indication would be reason enough for him to destroy it! "Well, a power destructive enough to be beyond your control… If that is the case, why are you not partitioning for its elimination? Taking such a risk would certainly be against your nature."

Expecting those words he gave a proud smile. "Because this soul has much more often, given its all for others, and its present personality is one of the purest I have ever seen, to just _discard_ such a rarity would be _truly_ against my nature." His elation became short-lived, though, as his next choice of words unsettled him. "Although there are other factors of concern, two groups will have a great impact on this soul will to come into conflict, and the possible after effects of either one's actions disturb me greatly." He waited nervously for his mistress's response; she returned a warm smile, giving him a sense of relief.

"Well, I see your concern. Am I correct in assuming that you want to directly intervene?"

"You know me too well, mistress. I request your aid in imposing the veil system on the present body to prevent others from noticing its potential and corrupting it, then after some time to allow development of self, I will eliminate the soul outright _or_ train it, slowly lifting the veils as I do." he happily stated.

"Does this case really merit imposing using the veil system, our most powerful of seals that restricts the flow of energy, and on every level of one's being; will you even be able to train one under such a powerful seal?"

"Yes, mistress; in fact I expect overflow in some area's. If the veils are not imposed then elimination is the _only_ option.

She dwelled on his inquiry for a short while before giving her answer. "Very well, I will allow you to do as you wish. We will impose the veils tomorrow. Oh and please try enjoying yourself a little, after all it's been at lest a millennium since you last left the office." The figure playfully stated before fading away.

Gem got to his feet and walked out of the room with glee "_Looks like I finally get to have some fun. _His thoughts drifting towards his objective, he mused_, Thanks, kid. When we meet, I will show you my gratitude…_

Ten years had passed since that fateful day. The time for action came . Moving out, the man called Gem looked forward to the closest thing that he had to a vacation for the first time in a long time. "Well, it is finally time for things to get started. First task is to provide the right motivation for growth, and I know just the thing..."

Sitting near a table Kotaro contemplated the Ala Alba's current situation and thier next move. "_Alright.. the only ones that we don't have any clues on yet are: Ayna-neechan, Forehead-chibi, and paru-neesan. Ayna-neechan is a mage, Forehead-chibi is in training, and Paru-neesan can draw herself out of most anything , so they'll be ok... Ah! Honya-can!"_ then a problem popped into his head. Turning around he called over to the person nearest to him. "Natsumi-neesan, what did Honya-chan say exactly in her letter?" he asked hastily.

"I think that it just said she was fine, traveling with some treasure hunters and would meet us at the finals." She replied. "Just let me cheek,." Fumbling around the draw that they kept the information they had on their comrades in, until she fond the letter. "It says that she was picked up by the group in a ruin and will meet us at the stadium gate of the arena, the time depending on how fast she can make it past security ."

"Let me see it Natsumi-neesan." looked over the girl's shoulder and scanned the paper seeking a clue, to Nodoka's location, but to no avail. Settling for the mail's origin he asked her "Is there a return address." The she showed him, "Noctis", quickly caught his attention. "_I've heard of that place before! _"Dam it!" he growled, hi fears confirmed, startling her.

"What's wrong Kotaro-kun?" She asked, now confused.

"She is going to have to go though the capital, and just when things were going so well..!" He groaned annoyed.

His statement perplexed her further. "Why is that so bad? I mean Chachamaru-san and Asakura-san will have to do the same thing and you didn't seem worried about them." Jumping to conclusions, she gasped in shock _Could Kotaro have a crush on Nodoka-san?_

"It's not the same; Chachamaru-nee-san can change out her body and Asakura-neesan has a different look, thanks to the age deceiving pill, but Honya-neechan has no disguise whatsoever! If she goes though the capital she will be caught for sure! He stated in frustration. Settling down he skimmed his words "No, wait- Honya-chan is smart. She'll know to find a way around it… If she took a boat to one of the costal towns, she might be able to avoid security completely" thought Kotaro out loud.

The girl was impressed by his quick thinking- so impressed, that the sound of the door opening surprised her.

Barging into the room 'Nagi Springfeild's" replacement, Tosaka, yelled, "Hey Kid, hurry up we have a match in five minutes!"

Panicking at losing track of time, Kotaro shouted back, "Alright Rooster!" Before dashing off to the arena, he turned back to Natsumi and said, "See you later!"

In a traveler's town near the east cost of the continent, the booklover in question, while having lunch with her newly acquired friends at a lively bar off the crowed streets of the town's market place, was discussing with them the location of the next hunt

"I think we should cheek out the ruins in the next town before going to Moel." said a shaggy- haired man. "What do you think Aisha?" he asked the long haired young woman sitting next to him.

"I don't know, Christian. She responded half-heartedly, Turning to the eldest of the group, she inquired eagerly "What do you think Craig?"

The man looked at her with his usual relaxed look and replied "I don't think there is any point to reaching Moel I haven't heard anything about it having ruins!" He then turned to the two women on his left one appeared detached and looked around the same age as Aisha and Christian; the other, with purple locks draping over her eyes and a quite demeanor, looked even younger then the trio. "Nodoka, where do you think we should go after this job?"

"I don't know; the final part I need to bring out the full potential of the Diarium Ejus should be in the next location, I don't have any clue where my friends are," she glumly responded, "so I'll go any where, as long as I can acquire that last piece."

"Maybe we should get something to drink." the woman next to her suggested.

"Good idea, Lynn," Christian spoke. "All this treasure-hunting talk's making me parched!"

A man at a near by table, fully cloaked save for his cat-like eyes, barged into their presence, position himself near Nodoka "Hello! I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and was wondering if I hear correctly. Did you say you have the legendary **Diarium Ejus**?"

"Legendary!?" the group exclaimed in unison

While the others' voices held a tone of interest, Nodoka's was one of genuine shock.

"W-w-what do you mean legendary?" the girl inquired, trying to process the news.

"You mean… you don't know! Girl, what you have there is something that is highly regarded as the absolute mind reading devise that has failed to ever be blocked even when a force of one hundred specialist of telepathy dedicated solely to that purpose. However, I never heard of anyone actually _receiving _it since its transfer to the pactio society. I'd be happy to tell you every thing else I know about it, if you'd only let me see It." explained the man in an excited voice as he turned to the girl.

Seeing that the man's information was important enough for Nodoka to still be processing the concept; after a quick exchange of plotting glances, Lynn grabbed a chair from another table and placed it between Nodoka and herself. "Here have a seat, and tell us more about yourself, and how do you know so much about the subject?" She offered , attentively watching the stranger's actions.

He quipped "My name is Ryuikes, and for the past fifteen years I've been looking into the forgotten past of the mentalist profession and its Nagi Springfield of sorts, Shantoto Scienter. She is better known as the 'Mind Sage' or the 'Mind Terror'- depending on who you ask, of course." Noticing their piqued interest and Nodoka's eventual return to reality, he "gave them the floor".

"Wait, what the hell is a 'mentalist' and who is this 'Scienter' you compare with the greatest mage who ever lived to! You expect us to _believe_ that someone that we never even heard of could be that powerful!?" Aisha shouted. "Also, why is there such a difference in titles? There is a long way between 'sage' and 'terror'!"

"That's right! If this person was _really_ that powerful a mage or ki master we would've heard something about them. How do we even know that she actually existed in the first place?" added Christian. His answer however, didn't come from Ryuikes.

"_This book was created in 1459, the masterpiece of Scienter Shantoto. Its purpose was to act as an aid to Arcaine Astroiceis and his magi, and can also be used as an art of manipulation in the hands of one who would abuse the power."_ Nodoka read out loud as she. "But it doesn't say anything about what you've been saying."

"Well, your lack of knowledge on it is pretty normal; in fact I don't even think that even the king's high council of the north would detail knowledge on the subject. I only acquired this info because of the amount of time I've spent looking into the topic. My finding 'The Temple of the Forbidden Mind, which holds all the knowledge of the few mentalist managed to hide away from the 'Massacres of Mind's Fall', before they too were killed off." Ryuikes pragmatically explained. "Furthermore, to prevent future owners from wielding its true power, the **Diarium Ejus** had a page modify. If you really wanted to know how to use that book you should go there."

I've never heard of this so-called 'Temple of the forbidden mind' ." said Craig cynically

"Agreed!" Lynn added.

"Anyway, why should we care?" Christen inquired "We don't have interest in the mind."

The man smiled smugly and replied "Well, it is also called the Temple of Vanishing Crystal, nicknamed as such because it only appears once every century. It's about a hundred kilometers off the coast of Valcan, and in addition to it possessing knowledge the ability to shift matter into any form at will, it's made from different types of Crystals! I'm sure you could get some thing for a wall of solid crystal." His grin only widened as he saw the look of amazement on their faces. "Interested _now_?"

Aisha jolted from her chair "How is that possible?" she balked. Clearing her throat, she added, "If what you're saying is true, then how _could_ you have been there!?" The group looked expectantly at the man

"It's simple really; the body is made of slowly-deteriorating matter, resulting in ageing. If you steadily repair it, the concept of 'ageing' no longer applies to you. So in effect this temple offers: unlimited money, agelessness, the power to shape the world to your liking, and near immortality, _If_ you can find it in the six hours that it is in this world." Ryuikes explained. "Four days are left until the temple appears; during that time, I will head for it. I require help exporting its more _valuable_ items. Of course, you may keep a fair share of the treasure and will be further compensated after we get back. What do you say does this seem to fit your taste?"

The quintet blankly stared at him, speechless; their thoughts were much too preoccupied with the endless possibilities of such rewards

"_Text by the creator of the __**Diarium Ejus**__, the able to bring out its full power, acquiring the skills of a mentalist- with those, I could be a true partner to Negi-sensei!_" thought Nodoka joyously ignoring the idea of other treasure. "Yes! This just too good to be true…" then it hit her it was **too **good to be true. Considering the many other options open to Ryuikes, she asked the question that rang through ever corner of her mind: "Why us!?"

The girl's inquiry came out more forceful then intended-not only did it snap her friends from their daydreaming, she caught the attention of the entire pub, much to her embarrassment. Thinking the same question, the group locked their sight on Ryuikes, their eyes showing great suspicion.

"Hey, now; there's no need for that. " He answered skittishly. "My reasoning is quite simple, you see. I chose you guys solely because of her." Looking at Nodoka, he added, "Either you're a master thief, achieving the impossible by swiping that item-."

"No! I would never do anything like that!" she blurted, waving her hands out. "My friends and I just came here with our teacher to find his farther and…" She covered her mouth, realizing she may have said too much.

"-or," he continued, unfazed "you meet the very _specific_ criteria, set by the pactio society to own that book, Taking out a rolled up parchment, he stated. "If it was the latter, it would be a crime on my part to deny you a chance to see its master's text. Of course, there's a simple way to know which case I'm dealing with." Dropping his friendly demeanor, he shot her the most threatening look she ever saw and subtly demanded, "Open the book and lay it on the table. Lay it as flat as you can. Do not worry; this will be quick."

Intimidated, she followed his instructions, placing her open artifact on her group's table.

Sliding the parchment towards her, he then said "Take a look at this."

She unrolled the scroll. To her horror, it displayed the structure of a wanted poster, face shown alongside the rest of the White Wings. Ideas raced though her head as she perused the document.

"The perpetrators below have been changed with the disruption of Mesembria's gateports and the severance of the link to the Old World. These individuals, labeled as a collective international threat, are well-armed and EXTREMELY dangerous. A bounty for each person listed will de awarded to those who can bring them to justice ALIVE." Below the warning were the pictures of each Ala Alba member and his/her respective reward.

_Gate ports? Severance of the link to the Old World? International threat!? A 15,000-Drachma bounty on my head? Oh no, oh no, oh no…Wait, Negi-sensei and the others are, too. This not good! Who is this guy? Is he a policeman, or a bounty-hunter? Why does he know so much about my book? Ohhhh, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?_

Reading the Diarium Ejus, Ryuikes turned the book towards him and uttered "Deletus "The words and images faded into the pages. Eyeing Nodoka, he whispered, "Well, I can see this is your book, but that still leaves the question did you do it?" Muting out her immediate and expected verbal denial, he read from the book.

"_No, it was that white haired boy form the school trip. He blow-up the gate and nearly killed Negi-sensei as I watched helplessly like the useless tag-along I am... I can't protect him, I can't heal him, I can't even advise him in anything important, and I always need to be saved. I can't do magic no matter how hard I try, or even use my artifact without calling attention to myself! I'm worthless with out getting stronger…. Oh no! He can see all this!" _

Ryuikes slammed the book shut before busting out laughing " Well, it looks like you're.. Haha!.. Innocent! Quite interesting too! Can I count your friends in as well?" asked the man in between his laughing fits as he looked at the mortified Nodoka.

Her friends glanced at her for her option. Giving a slight nod, they all turned back to the man and replied. "Sure!"

"Where and when do we meet?" asked Lynn

"I'd like to stay together and depart for Valcan as soon as possible. I have arranged for a plane to leave in two hours and accommodations for seven. All that remains is the boat, so you can either accompany me for free or I can give you the address and you can come by three days from now. Just come to the airport by takeoff if you free travel, but I'll be heading straight there , so chose quickly. Otherwise, I'll see you later!" he dropped another rolled-up scroll, brought the Diarium Ejus with him, and left the pub.

Realizing his action, Nodoka quickly pursued him, shouting "Wait! You still have my book!" Little by little, she quickened her pace, thinking the man would stop.

Unfortunately, he, too, kept increasing his speed until the chase had peaked into a full sprint!

By the second call, now more of a scream, her companions slammed down the money for the bill and hastily ran after the two managing to catch up to them.

Ryuikes looked back and saw all the treasure hunters he enlisted now chasing him. A little while longer, and everyone would be within the vicinity of the plane- on time, no less!

Twenty minutes later, as everyone reached the airport runway, Aisha, winded from the chase yelled to Ryuikes, "Stop!"

The man didn't even slow down as he sped towards his plane waiting to take off.

"No! My book!" Nodoka cried out. She desperately pushed her legs to go faster, but they refused to comply .

"Don't worry Nodoka." Christen reassured her "We aren't far away from him we can still get him even if he gets to the plane!" Christen reassured her.

"That is because things went exactly as he planned..." Craig pointed out to the duo, which silenced and made them look at him.

"Agreed! He has made sure to keep in sight the whole time." Lynn added.

They didn't waste anymore time on words as they saw he enter the plane. However the plane was not what she expected ; possessing a giant three blade proprotor transmission nacelles on both wingtips, she was looking at something quite different from those stories in the school library as it started up its engines. "A bonafide V-22 Osprey

"What kind of machine is that!" Aisha exclaimed

"it's a transport copter!" Nodoka stated "We have to hurry!"

They had no clue what she was talking about, but hurried all the same, reaching the plane as it hovered three feet off the ground. Nodoka, acting instinctively, jumped straight though the seemingly broken-off opening, her friends following suit.

The quintet fought the sudden increase in weight as they approached the cockpit. When they got within an arm's reach of the door, the aircraft suddenly increased it's climbing speed, knocking the treasure hunters off their feet and into the back wall.

"Hi three!" Ryuikes greeted from behind them. "You know it is dangerous to stand in an aircraft while it's taking off." He teased. As they turned their heads to look him in the face, they saw him floating in the air. "Although! I must say, I hate having to go this far just to make sure that people go along with the plan. The book is in the cockpit, I do regret that I had to take to get you here, but I you guys didn't seem like you wanted take the former option, so I had to nudge you in the right direction."

The group managed to get to their feet, circled him, and prepared themselves to attack. "this is for trying to steel from us, and making us look like fools!" Christen declared as he readied him self .

"_Little missy, go get that book of yours; we'll take care him!" Craig adamantly order Nodoka._

_Complying, she did as she headed for the cockpit, sealed off by an iron door. _

_As she approached the door, Ryuikes tried to say, "Look before you do this I really should tell you-"_

_Quite! You! Christen broke off._

_As Nodoka opened the door to the cockpit and barged in, she saw who was piloting the aircraft, and realized that there was one Ryuikes too many. Just then, she heard a loud thud from behind her. Turning towards the sound, she saw her friends' bodies rolling back to the back wall, somehow unconscious. _

"_I tried to warn them that I was still using the illusion tactic, which I used to stall you while I got everything ready for takeoff." _

_Putting two and two together, Nodoka was perplexed that the man she and her friends had just chased all around the city was an illusion… but how did he have her book? In a frightened tone, she asked _him "When did you..?" She considered running ,but realized that was impossible when they were in the air.

"I never really got up until you placed the Diarium Ejus on the table. I completely blocked my presences from your senses and instantly erased the book's as you handed it over, while simultaneously creating a fake for you while I prepped for takeoff. The man smugly explained, as he gave a mischievous smile. "Boy, when your friends wake up and hear that not only was that person, they cased for twenty minutes though the crowded streets screaming at, was a fake, but the airport was only a mile or two the other way." He cracked up. "Well, I don't think they will take it too well."

Nodoka was now _deeply _afraid of this man's intentions and abilities . She could feel herself starting to sweet, her thoughts raced with ideas of what to do. Only snapping out of when he called her name.

"Nodoka-chan! Hey! You don't have to panic I didn't go though all this just to harm you and the White Wings." He reassured her. "If I wanted that, I could have just attacked you guys telepathically while you were back in the Old World."

This only increased the girl's fears. _How did he know the name of our club. I never even told Craig-san and the others that! Did he genuinely read my mind while I was under his illusion?" How much did he know? Is he a spy for someone ? _A hundred other questions filled her head she could only force one out. "W..What do you want?"

"My job is, in essence is to find people who have potential and bring them to their greatest heights." Ryuikes explained I see potential in a few of your group and as such have been keeping an eye on you guys for quite a while. That is as much as I can tell you unless you become my apprentice." explained Ryuikes.

"Why me? I'm nothing like Negi-sensai, Asuna-san, or Yue. I'm clumsy slow and-"

"Oh shut-up! You _seriously_ don't give yourself enough credit. Even though you can't use magic or ki to a practical level you're still here, trying to help the people you care about, without fear; that takes strength beyond this material world, and that is why it would be a shame not to make you a mentalist." the man explained in a compassionate manner, still focusing on the sky in front of him. "I will get around to your friends, but they have found teachers or ways to improve to help them while they're here."

The man's words gave her a great sense of relief as it sounded as if everyone was okay, but she still wondered where her friends were… "Where are-"

"Look," He cut her off once more. "your friends will wake up any minute, so I need your answer now: will you be my apprentice or not?"

She could only nodded timidly, fearful of what her refusal might bring.

"Hey, I'm not going to kill you if you say no!" he scolded her as he turned his chair around. His disguise shed, he appeared surprisingly youthful, his red hair spiked behind him "What I had said about the mentalist's power is true, along with the current situation of your "White Wings," but the necessary precautions will require leaving these guys in a way that they will look for you, that is what this whole meeting has been about. However the only way that you will even be able to do this training is if you genuinely _want_ it, and not only because it _will_ be hard. Now I will ask you again. Do you _want_ to be my apprentice?" He spoke detachedly, but somehow conveyed a sense of inner warmth.

"I….want….to help Negi-sensai." Nodoka replied nervously

"Good! Now, as a heads up, we may need to do a few things that go against your nature, but there will be perfectly good reasons that I won't always be able to tell you ahead of time." Ryuikes spoke as he faced the glass once more. "Your book is on the seat. Could you explain this whole thing to your friends for me. Thanks!"

Before she could object, she font herself lifted off her feet and sent flying into her comrades, with her book hovering after her, as the cockpit door slammed shut behind her.

_Phase one: Part 1-A complete, _Gem, alias Ryuikes, thought. _Next time, I really shouldn't use aliases I made up when I was eight, but picking them out of my hat might have been little too much fun. Oh, well- messing with her should be quite the enjoyable experience..._

Notes: _"This book was created in 1459, the masterpiece of __Scienter__ Shantoto. Its purpose was to act as an aid to __Arcaine Astroiceis __and his magi, and can also be used as an art of __manipulation __in the hands of one who would abuse the power."_ Save for the underline parts, this is the English translation of the origins of Nodoka's Diarium Ejus. I added those in for the story's sake because the proper details are obscured in the manga chapter it was found in (Volume 5, Chapter 38), and a complete version of it is currently unavailable. If anyone can provide the official description, please notify me can keep it consistent.

Inaddition to the above explanation, the characters Gem and Ryuikes, as well as the events centered on the artifact's creator (save its creation), are my original ideas.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Face

Chapter 1: A New Face

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or principles from Negima or anything else borrowedto make this fic. All concepts borrowed from sources will be noted at the end of the chapter, introduced, and marked within the chapter. Before you sue, check the notes; if you don't see it down there please just tell me and I will note it. I have no money for you to take anyway.

Chapter 1: A New Face 

Eleven days since Negi left to train

Kotaro was scoping out the remaining teams, as the fights today and tomorrow would decide his and Negi's opponent for the finals. Although, he already had a good idea of who they were going to face: Kagetarou, the man who nearly killed his rival with relative ease. Kotaro had made sure to watch everyone of his matches, no matter if it was in person or on video; he would not be caught by total surprise like Negi was. Too much was at stake this time. However, the opponent that the shadow user faced this time was very different than the usual competitors the tournament offered.

The other team had two members and went by a name that, even if it was really lame and overly simplified, fitted their fighting styles perfectly: Sword and Shield. There were a few things that worried Kotaro about this team. First of all, they had won every one of their matches in under five minutes. The amount of effort that it took them to win was downright frightening; Shield seemed normal enough, but Sword was clearly playing with everyone he fought till now, brushing off attacks as if they were just the wind. Finally, the level of magic that this team used was incredible, but they never chanted a key phrase like Negi did, or even an incantation most of the time. One more thing that was more odd than worrisome was how much they concealed themselves, especially Shield, who never said anything. Sword wore a hooded cape and tinted goggles, but Kotaro could see a desert nomad wearing such a thing. The woman of the team was another story. She wore a hooded dress that covered every inch of her from the neck down, a face mask, and had dyed her hair, which, if not for his sensitive nose and Natsumi trying to change her hair once, would have been undetectable.

The time for thinking soon ended as the two opponents entered the ring; they neither wasted time with taunts or pleasantries before going on the offensive. Sword charged at Kagetarou at great speed but was still visible to the even the untrained eye, leaving Kotaro wondering, 'What is he doing does he think that he can take that shadow guy as easy as those other guys', a similar thought passed though the shadow user's head.

Kagetarou answered this insultingly level of amateur battle tactics with a volley of shadow spears that engulfed Sword in a tunnel of shadows, then had the spears turn inward to skewer the man. However, at the point that he expected impact Kagetarou sensed...nothing. He searched the ring for his opponent, but could not find a trace of him until he felt a smack in the back of his head. As Kagetarou was recovering from the recoil from the kick and trying to understand how he missed the attack, Sword rolled in the air over his head and planted another kick square in the base of the back of his neck, forcing him face first to the ground. The attack did not end there, as 50 arrows of light rained down the shadow user before he even hit the ground.

The crowd was going wild with excitement, all except Kotaro; he had a very different emotion: fear. It was not of the power that this man obviously had, but the fact that he could feel his chance to get Natsumi and the others fading before his eyes. He soon found himself hoping that Kagetarou would win, because if not it would be very likely they would lose.

"Foolish! Did you really think that such an attack could defeat me!" said Kagetarou getting back to his feet "You will pay for not treating me with respect!"

"You are the one not respecting your opponent, that beating was nothing more than a lesson in what happen when you rush into things," countered Sword with a playful smile. "By the way 'sword' and 'shield' both have different meanings then what first comes to mind don't assume that an opponent has only one method of fighting."

"Fine, I am Kagetarou of Bosporos," declared the shadow user in response.

"Well, I am 'Sword' of the nexus" declared the fighter before pointing to his teammate. "And she is my apprentice, 'Shield' of Vairocana, she likes to stay in the shadows too. Now, let's get to the real fighting, and don't insult me again by falling for such a simple trick this time."

Kagetarou replied by lurching a dozen spears at Sword, faster and more direct then the first volley.

He jumped up into the air and waited for the spears to change course to pursue him. _Maybe having apprentice-chan use her gift was a mistake, this guy is a total let down, he may be strong but he's also too predictable. Next he'll probably send half those things up here the other after apprentice-chan to make me rush over there leaving myself open to a redirected pincer move again. Oh well! I guess I'll play along, better tell apprentice so she'll stop trying to contact my mind so much, _thought the man in the air.

The attack turned out to be just like Sword expected the ones sent after him were far wilder then the ones after Shield, whose threat acting like one attack targeting the front vitals, but the ones after Sword attacking from all different directions desperate for blood. Sword used void instant movement to narrowly avoid each attack while going higher into the sky each time, until he could no longer be seen.

On the ground, the entire stadium was full of people murmuring questions to their neighbors, all amounting to the same question Kagetarou was asking himself: 'What is he doing? Is he abandoning his own apprentice in the middle of a battle?'

'Sensei, he is about to increase his attack to force you back down! Help! I can't much more of this!' said Shield telepathically in a panic.

'Relax! If you panic you won't be able to stop anything. Anyway, just look up, this should make him happier,' replied Sword.

She looked up as told, and saw to her relief Sword descending quickly towards the ring and saw another just behind him and another, until it was like a human rain of her teacher. So many copies amazed the young apprentice.

Kagetarou was impressed too as the sky thundered with the roars of the fighter falling towards them. "So he can do ki techniques as well, pretty good, but you still need more than that to beat me!" declared the shadow user as he launched another volley of seemingly endless shadow spears towards his foe not even concerning himself with Shield.

Then, something unexpected happened when the first spear ran though its targeted doppelganger: it left behind something as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, a paper figure sliced in two. One by one each copy of Sword followed suit until the sky was filled with confetti.

_Eastern Magic! If he knows that then why did he openly attack me when he could have summoned something to, at least protect his apprentice? Where is he now is he still up there, or did he sneak down in the confusion? No, that would be a waste of effort, the only point of that would be to…._

Then it hit him. Sword had been toying with him from the start, as this hit him he saw out of the corner of his eye, a light blaze to life next to the wall of the ring.

A simple turn of the head confirmed what he realized, as his foe hands framing out the light in a too recognizable fashion, and instantly he knew this new card trumped him completely. It was Kankaho, the fusion of one's own energy with the energy of the world around them. A technique made famous in the war twenty years ago.

Kagetarou prepared to defend against an aerial strike. 'The only downfall of that technique is that it travels in straight line, luckily these people have become my shield against you,' the shadow user thought to himself before remembering his other opponent. He scoured the ring for the girl, finally finding her directly behind him. While the position of the girl didn't worry him, as she had shown no directly offensive capabilities, what she was doing was of great concern to him for what it foretold of the next attack.

Shield had erected a pyramid-like barrier around herself and a sphere of blue light on the wall of the fighting arena. Only a second later did the sphere of light assume its true shape; in an eruption of light, it rocketed to incredible heights and raced along the wall of the ring forming a 200-foot tall barrier enclosing the ring. There was only one reason for such a move and Kagetarou knew it the minute that he was directly in between the two. However, he was too late to react as the minute the barriers were up Sword launched his attack arriving in mere moments it swept him off his feet, and sent him plowing into the front edge of the pyramid Shield had encased herself in. He felt his back shatter; pain filled every inch of him, seeming to last an eternity in the moments before darkness overtook him. In the audience, Kotaro was filled with awe and dread as he realized that he had to win against someone that could toy with someone as experienced and powerful as Kagetarou. He watched Shield bring down her barriers the one around the ring first then waited a little while for her broken opponent to fall off her personal one, or so it seemed. The thing that made Kotaro otherwise was the fact that her hand was trembling. _So she is used to being in a fight, but not something like suffering in front of her,_ thought Kotaro examining Shield for any more information he could get.

His observations looked promising as Shield did something that no true warrior would do. When she finally let down her barrier, the unconscious Kagetarou fell back landing inches away from the girl's feet, startling her, and causing her to trip over her own feet.. Shield fell backwards, her hood drifting down. This was chance to see just who he would be dealing with in that second he was completely fixated on the falling girl's head and nothing else. However, just as her bottom was nearing the floor, something impacted him from behind, forcing him from his _feet _and on to his face.

As he picked himself up he heard the sounds of sobbing from behind him and turned to see its source. It was a sight that removed all of the anger that he just had and replaced it with _worry_, the source of the sobs and his fall was Natsumi, the girl who had become like a sister to him since he had met her, even despite his actions when they first met.

"Natsumi-neesan, what's wrong?" asked Kotaro alarmed by the girl's state.

"Kotaro-kun! It's awful…w..w..we've been..." started Natsumi in-between sobs, unable to finish.

"What happened! What did those punks do to you!" He shouted, anger present in his voice to the point that it scared Natsumi. Noticing this, he quickly calmed himself. "Sorry. Please just tell me what happened to you."

"Kotaro we've been….sold!" She cried before leaning into his chest and resuming her tears.

That one sentence brought forth a mix of fear, helplessness, and anger that he had never felt in his life. He couldn't think could, didn't know what was going on around him, all he knew was this feeling.

"Kotaro, what are we going to do!" cried Natsumi as she sobbed into him, not noticing his trance-like state. It was only after a few moments of continuous crying did Natsumi hear his voice again.

"Who?"

Natsumi was confused, not only by what he meant, but how cold his tone was.

"Who bought you?" He shouted with such force that it caused Natsumi to stumble back out of fear.

As he looked at her, Kotaro's fear and anger faded was replaced by shame. He knew he should apologize, but an announcement interrupted the two's moment

"Attention, everyone! Before the next match begins one of the winners from the last match has actually requested an interview, after refusing numerous times before," declared the announcer, walking over to the winning pair. "Congratulations to you two on another victory, we are glad have such a mage here to honor 'The Hero of All the Magical World', but Sword, please tell us why you and Shield joined the tournament, before you make your declaration?"

"Thank you. Of course I will, actually they are too intertwined not to," replied Sword in cheerful tone. "The original reason we entered was to train my apprentice, Shield, but that changed after another interview, the one that dares use the same name as the great hero that this tournament is meant to honor. Such an act demands punishment and suffering be imposed, and that has become our new task!"

The audience cheered at the declaration, all except for Kotaro and Natsumi. Kotaro dreaded the additional complication for them, and Kotaro's anger would only grow as the interview continued.

"But Sword, he did say that he shared no relation and say that he would give a match worthy of the name, and has not disappointed us yet. Surly having the same name can be forgiven if he lives up to it?" remarked the announcer.

His tone and the air around him became like an executioner at the gallows. "If that was the case then I would not be here, but he has proven unworthy of the name! The reason why he is not fighting now is he is recovering from an unofficial match with the opponent that I just now humiliated! I know firsthand that the true Nagi Springfield makes that shack of crap I beat just now look like a newborn, and the only way to make me say otherwise is to beat me! When they lose I will give the prize money to a charity that would due the name justice," explained the man.

"But sir, how could you judge someone to be that powerful just by beating you? Surly you don't claim to be as powerful as the greatest mage ever?" asked the announcer accusingly, showing signs of restraining her temper.

"No, I simply claim to know his strength firsthand as one who faced him before he disappeared. Since the fight was canceled before we finished I can't say anything other than that, but I now declare war on those two who take name of the first opponent since Scienter that I could respect." corrected Sword to everyone's complete amazement and Kotaro's horror.

_If that's true then there is no way we could win against them, he may be lying, but with his skill it may be possible. _Thought Kotaro as he listened to the announcement. He saw a similar look of surprise on Natsumi's face, but she seemed to not grasp the full impact of what their enemy was claiming depending on how long the fight lasted. Then another thought hit him. _What's the point! The only reason that we entered this was to buy Natsumi-neesan and the others' freedom and now!_

These thoughts and all others would soon fade away with the next thing said in the announcement.

"I have even taken measures to insure that they have the right mentality for it, and truly give it all they got. Hopefully they won't lose their chance to prove themselves! That is all I have to say they still have a fight to do, so I will take my leave." Sword added with a smile returning to the same cheerful tone that he started the interview with; he began to walk towards the exit, not giving the announcer a chance to question him any further.

The instant that he heard this, Kotaro knew what was meant by it, and charged the ring as fast as he could. However as he reached the outer wall of the ring Sword started to cast some sort of spell, causing the ground under him and his apprentice to glow. Kotaro leaped off the wall and into the air, preparing to finish the man in one strike, but as he neared the ground the pair vanished, with Kotaro landing right where they would have been.

After sliding to a halt, Kotaro just stared at the ground in disbelief. He pounded the ground, fracturing it. _Damn it! How could I let him get away! _Cursed the boy mentally, as he grinned his teeth.

"Well, I see our next fighter is eager to get that chance to prove Sword's claims wrong, and such a great entrance on top of such a flawless incantation less teleportation spell, things are really heating up!" The announcer cheered. "Now let's get on with the next match! All competitors you have five minutes to report to the ring!"

In three minutes, the competitors had gathered and the match was underway, and in another three it was over. Kotaro looked to where he left Natsumi, and was alarmed to find her missing. She could have just gone back to work, but could usually watch the match, they were never that long. Then it hit what might have happened and he raced to prove himself wrong.

Kotaro raced from room to room checking every place that the girls were suppose take care of hoping to find any of them. His search became more desperate with each failure until he plowed through the door of the final room, the room they used to plan. When he made it through the door he did not see any of the girls, but he did get answer, the one he was hoping against. There, with his feet propped up on the table while he lounged back in a chair, was Sword.

"Wow, faster than I expected; you caught on quick!" greeted the fighter as if he had done nothing. He immediately dodged the lunge of the younger fighter, who was obviously trying to rip him in two. "Hey now, I just came here explain how you could get those girls back; after all, I didn't have a chance to full explain in my announcement. Can't we discuses this peacefully."

"Shut-up! You said that you took them to give us the right mindset to beat you, so if I beat you then you'd have no reason to keep them!" objected Kotaro readying himself to attack again. This time attacking from the side, but right as he was inches from the face of Sword, Kotaro's whole body froze. His mind was telling him to strike, but nothing was happening.

"Just as I would expect from a 10 year-old, now if you can't be peaceful on your own, then I will put you in time-out! Now, I talk, you listen, and then I'll let you run your mouth." taunted the mage.

_How does he know that! What did he do to me? Who is this guy! _Kotaro contemplated as he still struggled to move.

"First off, I said that I intended to punish the one who made that comment, the last time that I checked you did not make the remark. The only thing that I want from you is a fight that apprentice-san can learn from and prove herself, but that won't happen if you stick to that code of yours! You may ask a few questions before I explain the finer details of the deal." explained the man, continuing to make Kotaro's blood boil. "A word of warning before I let you have a say: think about what you will ask. Now you may have your say."

With that, Kotaro found that he could now at least move his mouth. He knew what he wanted to ask already and would not be told not to. "What did you do to the girls?" He growled, shooting a glaring that sent a chill down Sword's spine.

"Oh, don't worry. They are fine at my place, and will remain that way as long as you comply with my deal, otherwise, I may have to enjoy some of the fun that your little Natsumi-neesan can provide," countered Sword with a devious smile.

The meaning sent the temper of his captive audience through the roof. Kotaro was about curse the man until he could tear him apart, but no words came out.

"Look! I may be a lot of things, but I am no liar, or the monster you think I am. All will be fine as long as you go along with a rather simple concept. Now, nod if you are ready to listen to that concept!" Sword instructed his captive, to which he saw a reluctant nod. "Good, I knew this would be faster. The rules are simple: you fight my partner one on one and I fight yours, if you win I give back everything I took from you, and if you'd trust me to, give you an undetectable way back to the old world. However, if you lose, then I get to enjoy those personal pleasures I talked about for three long years any time except when apprentice needs her for something, if your partner loses then I may give you a choice of what I give you. So if you both lose then both come true, and any hesitation will count as a defeat. Simple, isn't it?"

Kotaro was shocked. It was simple, too simple. Just why was not holding back so important? Who was this apprentice? In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this was all about Shield getting a good fight. He wondered why it was set-up so differently for the two of them, but then he remembered some of the things Sword brought up and it scared him: his code, his age, and why Negi was absent! How did he know that, how much did he know? He could feel the force keeping him from speaking lift, and he decided to take the chance.

"How much do you know about us?" Kotaro asked.

Sword smiled as he replied, "Finally, you start thinking, Kotaro-chan, the idea you could lose something never got you so heated before, but maybe it just means more. Well, there is not much I don't know, I've been preping background on your little group for years. I know Negi-chan has finally started trying to be like his father, instead of trying to be his father. I know that three of your missing members have been found and one will find you at the finals on her own, and that she couldn't have landed in a better place for her. He replied whimsically putting on another smile. "I also know that a few in your group have potential that would make the thousand master look like a street performer, ones that come to mind and ones that don't."

Kotaro's mind froze how could he knew things like this, and what did he mean, by making Negi's dad look like a street performer! Kotaro could not understand how this guy knew so much, and could only think of one question. "Just who are you really!"

Sword looked surprised by the question for a moment. "Well, that is an interesting question. You probably mean my name and title, but I have so many that they don't really give any idea to who I really am." Kotaro's surprise only deepened as the man thought out loud about his answer "I suppose I should give you the name I use at my work/club, but as for what I do, I can't tell you without my boss's approval."

"Would you just tell me your damn name! " yelled Kotaro at the top of his lungs. "I've never heard of someone taking so long to answer such a simple question!"

Kotaro was about to continue, but was cut off by a seemingly upset Sword. "It is not a simple question. If just wanted a name then the title I'm using for the tournament should do, but what I you to mean is how can I do this stuff. The problem is that I can't tell you what my job is, or how it allows me to study so many different sources of information." Sword scolded him, wearing an angry look on his face. "Well the name that I use at work is Gem, but I like using old aliases better. Is that good enough?"

"It sounds like the only one I'll get!" Kotaro replied admitting defeat. "Now why are you doing this?

Gem gave a warm smile. "Part of my job is helping people realize how strong they can be, and this way I kill two birds with one stone," explained the man releasing Kotaro from his invisible hold, and started for the door.

Kotaro did not know why he was released, but was definitely taking advantage of this chance. He dashed towards the man, again using instant movement in hope of catching him off guard, but right before he could hit Gem a black void appeared sucking him in and sent him head first into the wall, knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 2:Skeletons in the closet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked by and accredited to its rightful holder(s) in the chapter introduced.

Chapter 2:Skeletons in the closet

In a lively bar in Nyandom, in the midst of the clamor of drunken cheers, a group of friends discussed their next course of action two weeks of being lost at sea and looking for their lost companion.

"Well, that's there aren't any other ports between here and Valcan," said Lynn.

"You think that maybe they could have been transported to another part of the world or maybe another dimension?" asked a depressed Aisha. The man just sat there, staring at the one thing remaining of their friend, her white wing badge.

"I don't know, but maybe we could use this in a locater spell," suggested Craig.

"I don't think so. For something as major as we would need, it would take something more than a one of her things. Also, there aren't that many who could that around here," replied Lynn.

"Come on, Craig, I'm sure that where ever Nodoka-san is she's alright. After all, she is much tougher then she looks!" added Aisha hopping to cheer-up her companion.

Craig's mood and tone remained unchanged, but he did try to give a smile. "Thanks, but this just brings back a lot of bad memories."

_What! This isn't about Nodoka! How can he not care that she might be dead! After all this time, she was just a way to relive a memory! How could he be so cruel? _Aisha fumed mentally, however, her fuming was cut short when the shouts of, who was supposed to be getting the drinks.

"Guys, hurry! This is something that you have to see!" Christian yelled as he approached the table. "Quickly, it's Ryuikes, he is in the tournament!"

The group did not need to hear any more thanthat; immediately, they got up and rushed to see this event pushing through the crowed to get a good look at the TV behind the bartender. When they arrived, the Sword's interview had just been announced. When the man came into view, they were hesitant to make a call, but their minds were decided once he spoke.

"Wow, you were right. That fighter Sword is incredible! I'm so glad that you recorded this," said the barkeeper to the man next to them. "Customers just love watching this match if not for the fighting; it's to see the close up of that cutie Shield's face."

"What did you say! This is taped!" shouted Christian, alarmed by his mistake. "When was it taped?"

"The last match got over about two hours ago and we've been replaying the last two matches since." explained the bartender as he cleaned a glass. "Good thing too, people are so into the Sword and Shield fight that they have forgotten that the cable is out."

"Would you show us the part where his partner's face?" asked Craig showing signs of his old self. "We were separated from our friend, and Sword sounds like the one that took her.

The news surprised the pair. After exchanging a look with his friend, the bartender grabbed the remote and rewound the video to the part where Shield fell back.

When they first saw Shield, it was clear that she was not their friend

"Well she's about half a foot too tall to be Nodoka-chan." Aisha commented dishearten.

"She looks like she's around our age or even closer to 30." Lynn added in her same static tone.

"Ya not to mention, her chest is far too noticeable to be Nodoka." Christian said jokingly earning him a set of punches from the women of the group sending him crashing to the floor.

"Pervert." Aisha and Lynn said together.

Differences aside all three had to admit, the woman still bore a striking resemblance to their friend; her hair was very close to black while still a purplish tint to it, her dress was similar in design despite reaching her feat and being black. However, the two things that struck hardest was just how much her face looked like an older Nodoka, and right as she readjusted her hood on the close up, you could see a ring that looked exactly like the Comptina Daemonia.

None of this went through Craig's mind, for it was in far too much shock at the face of Shield. She may have been too old to be to Nodoka, but she was the perfect age to be the girl he knew so long ago.

"Where was this taped at?"Christian asked picking himself off the floor.

"It doesn't matter. The last matches were today and after the two day's allowed for travel and relaxation the two winning teams from each of the four selection locations duke it out at the festival in the old capital," explained the bartender, putting the glass up and reaching for another. "If you really want to get there, you would need a private airship, or really good connections."

"Did you ever hear them called anything other than just Sword and Shield?" asked Craig in a shaky voice.

"Sure, Sword usually introduces Shield and himself to any of the favorites before he beats them, 'Sword of the Nexus' and 'Shield' of Antigona," replied the bartender, and only moments later did the eldest treasure hunter hit the floor.

Two hours later, he awoke to the sight of Aisha asleep next to him. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, and soon realized that he was in the bar's storeroom, if not for the crates of alcohol all-round, the smell of it gave away the room's identity quickly. While sitting up he nudged the girl by accident, waking her as he just managed to sit-up straight.

"Craig-san you're up!" cheered the girl once she saw him. "What made you faint like that?"

"No..." stated the adventurer, but was quickly cut off by his companion.

"Don't give me that. You have been acting weird ever since we lost Nodoka-chan."

"It's personal," he said coldly

"Lynn told me about your friend." She added, earning an immediate look of bewilderment from her friend. "Was Nodoka-san just a convenient way to relive that memory? Are the rest of us just a convenience to you?" "Of course not!" Craig objected with traces of uncertainty in his voice.

"Then why are you acting this way?" Aisha fumed with tears and hurt in her eyes.

"Because they're just too similar!" He admitted furiously with a look of despair and intense pain in his eyes. "Even in how they disappeared, my friend and Jou-chan are too similar to believe."

"What do you mean, Craig-san?" Aisha asked as her anger finally started to fade.

"Mikomi's disappearance was also because I went along with something that I shouldn't have. Both were taken right from under my nose, never to be found. They were close to the same age and look almost identical. I do want Jou-chan to be ok, but losing her in such a way...it just brings back too much, and then there's that 'Shield'!"

"Is she...?" started the young woman timidly, almost afraid of the answer, but was quickly cut off.

"I don't know! She looks just as I imagine Mikomi would look now, claims to be from Antigona, and even specializes in defensive magic, but the Mikomi I knew would never react like that to someone falling on her."

"Well, looks like we can't lose going after that piece of crap!" declared Aisha happily. "As soon as the others get back we can be off to make him pay!"

"Where are Christian and Lynn?" asked Craig, after finally having time to realize that he hadn't even heard his other friends.

"Christian went to find a ship to take us to the old capital, and Lynn…" replied Aisha giving a short pause, before resuming with a strong sense of uneasiness in her voice."Well, she said she had some shopping to do, but the list of things she asked the bartender about is just odd."

"Odd? How?" he asked perplexed.

"I just don't understand what she would need the fish hooks, line, sand paper, glue, and high heels for." Aisha replied in a pondering manner, still wondering the propose of the items. "I can understand the nightstick, bat, and barbed wire, but what could the rest be used for...?" She stopped when she noticed that Craig's face was pale; he had broken out in a coldsweat. "Craig-san, what's wrong!"

"Aisha, please remind me not to get Lynn angry at me for a while," he replied shakily.

_6:00pm Gem's residence island sector_

All was calm on the first of three islands, despite the active volcano and the jungle infested with killer animals between it and the sandy beaches. It was really quite peaceful. On a flat-toppedboulder rock, facing the pavilion housing the teleportation platform on the sandy shores, sat a student had at work on the exercise left to her by her teacher. A faint blue glow encased her body, as the wind blew through her hair. She breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself as she prepared to move to the next step of the exercise. She placed her hands in front of her, framing out a triangle. Slowly, the glow receded from the other parts of her, and made its way to the center of the triangle. She continually shaped the glowing energy into different forms.

After about ten minutes of converting the energy into shapes of all different dimensions and densities, the teleportation platform flared to life as her teacher appeared. Although her first thought was to greet him, the time that she had spent training under him told her that it was ill-advised. She tried to refocus her attention on her task, but the energy faded, as did all sense of satisfaction.

"Hey! How goes it?" Gem greeted the girl in a friendly manner, as he took note of her mood. "If you messed up, don't worry about it, I knew you would before I came."

Shield's mood worsened. "Sorry, I will try harder," she replied, hanging her head.

"What are you apologizing for? It is just part of who you are as a mentalist, and that is something even I can't change," he replied while walking the short distance from the platform to his waiting apprentice. "Really, I should be the apologizing for sticking you with this exercise when we still need to perfect the key skill in your fight in four days."

"Look, dinner is almost ready; we can start on it after we eat..." Gem admitted stopping five feet away from the girl, waiting to see the signs of relief appear on her face before continuing, "But first let's see how solid you can mold your mental energy. Just remember, you must not fight your emotions. For this part of mentalism, you tap the power of your astral body; meaning that you must convince the logical side of your mind to go along with your emotions, or the energy can't flow right and cause failure. Any questions before we start?"

A quick glance at the face of Shield would answer that question, as it showed ample signs of hesitation and confusion. "What are the differences between the Mental and the Astral bodies again?" Shield asked, in a voice so soft that it made one question if she wanted to be heard.

"You've got to be kidding me," he replied with astonishment evident in his voice. "How can you possibly not get that at this stage of the training? It's a core concept that you've used everyday up to this point." Gem started on what looked to be a long rant, but was cut off by someone's arrival.

Natsumi appeared on the teleportation platform. She quickly spotted the pair and began to walk over to them; "Um, dinner is read…" started the girl as she stopped a few steps behind Sword, only to find herself interrupted by the yelling of a familiar voice.

"Natsumi-san! What are you doing here?" Shield shouted, walking past her teacher to make sure her tired mind, or more likely, her teacher was not playing tricks on her. The look on her friend's face told Shield that it was at least not her mind tricking her; her mind could not create such a look of surprise, relief, and hesitation that Natsumi's face held.

"How does she know my name? It can't be…could it? She looks just like…" thought Natsumi in response to hearing her name from the familiar looking stranger. After a moment's consideration, she decided to go finish her previous thought out loud. "Nodoka-san?" she asked, hesitantly unsure of who else it could possibly be. The answer she received was much different then she expected.

"Natsumi-san! It is you! Why are you here? Who else is here? Any word on the others?" The girl asked franticly, not even giving Natsumi a chance to answer.

"Hey! Apprentice!" Gem interjected, causing both girls to look at him. Their faces gave the impression of drastically different questions ― Natsumi's face said: 'who you talking to?', where as Nodoka's said: 'What now?'. "Would you mind giving my guest a chance to answer? You sound like one of those poorly written television interrogations."

"Guest! You bought us!" Natsumi objected furiously, much to the surprise of her friend. "You have not stopped giving us things to do since you finished showing us around!

"Well, my job doesn't give me much time to clean, and I'm going to need to use the house a lot for Apprentice's training of course it needs to be cleaned." He explained, trying to reason with her, while not discarding his detached attitude. "Besides, for the million it to bail you and the other two out of true slavery, you could at least clean and cook until you go back to Japan. "I mean what does that what does that equate to, twenty grand an hour. You can't possibly think that is an unfair wage, in your free time you use anything I showed you, and my bringing you here was for your own safety to boot. How am I the bad guy; I mean, it's not like I'm actually going to do anything I like those brats think I was, and so what if I was a little rough with them."

"What did you do to Kotaro-kun and Negi-sensei!" Natsumi yelled desperately, inwardly praying that her friends were still okay.

"Negi-sensei? You said he was training!" Nodoka shouted, panicking over the possibilities. This only worsened as her friend add a new bit of information that she couldn't believe her teacher had managed to keep hidden from her.

"Nodoka, they are _in_ the tournament, trying to buy us out of slavery! You are going to have to face them in the finals! You must have known!" Natsumi yelled at her friend accusingly. However, the look on Nodoka's face made her immediately regret it, as it showed a magnitude of horror that even a veteran actor would have trouble faking. "You _didn't_ know… Nodoka, I'm sorry."

"How...how could you lie to me about this?" Nodoka whined furiously towards her teacher, completely ignoring her friend. "I can't do this! I can't fight Sensei!"

"Ahhh, well, you don't have to fight him! I have a policy against lying, deceiving, leaving things out, over generalizing, and the like, sure, but never lying!" Gem stated skittishly, as Nodoka's eyes took on a fire he had learned to be wary of. "You see, Negi-bozu is training. It's just, well, I kind of left out one or two kind of important details that I knew you would dislike. You fight Kotaro using this new skill, while I fight your sensei. Really, the whole reason we are in the tournament is to help, and I only plan make it look like I am going to kill him, to help him with..." He tried to reassure her; as anyone could see, she was taking this even worse than he had expected.

"No, no, no, you can't! I can't let you hurt Sensei! What if you really do..." She started, unable to finish as a picture of the feared event wondered into her mind. Nodoka violently shuck her head, as if trying to break loose of the idea's hold. When stopped shaking her head, she erected a barrier between them cutting across the entire island, hoping to cut off from the teleportation platform as she declared, "I won't let you do it! "

The strength that he saw in the girl's eyes was unlike anything he had seen from her though out the training, while nervousness there was present so was great sense of determination that made him smile inwardly. "Apprentice, do you really think that a simple wall can stop me? Around, over, under, or many other options…" He taunted her, only to find himself in a translucent box of barriers. "Well, this makes things more difficult," He admitted sheepishly through telepethy before recomposing himself with his usual knowing smirk. "But how long will you be _willing_ to keep this up." His word apparently made the girl realize something shocking, as her face held a look of absolute horror.

"Nodoka-san, what's wrong!" Natsumi asked urgently, alarmed by the horror that echoed from the girl's entire body. She turned hastily towards the box and yelled, "What's wrong with her!"

The box began to fade and Sword's voice could soon be herd. "Simple, mentalism is called so because it uses the power of the mind, but the mind is not a simple thing like everyone thinks it is." He pausing momentarily as his prison faded out of existence, and he made contact with the ground. " It is a joint effort of the 'Mental' and 'Astral' bodies, the mediums between the physical body and the soul."

"Astral…what?" Natsumi repeated completely proplexed by the statement.

"The mental body is what most _think_ of as the mind, and is responsible for interaction with the physical world, including: memories, logic, language, muscle movement, magical ability and such thing; of course, parts can get blocked while others still function. The 'Mental body' hands the information over to the 'Astral body' which gives it word, and then a verdict is decided." He was about to go on, but was interrupted by an outburst from Natsumi, as Nodoka dropped to her knees in defeat.

"Why is Nodoka-san like this?" She whined with irritation.

"Because she realized that she would have to want to let me die in that box." He replied calmly; seeing Natsumi's confusion, he continued his explaining. "The current ability she is learning takes energy from the Astral body, the embodiment of one's emotions, made of energy from the 'Astral Plane', which connects all other planes. Since it is an energy from a superior plane, matter from this plane can't pass though it, including air."

This finally made things clear to her, maybe some of it was a little fussy, but she did understand what Nodoka would've had to do to protect their Sensei and Kotaro, and understood why she couldn't. "Nodoka-san, it's okay." Natsumi told her friend hopping to be of some comfort. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"No, it's not. I'm still useless. No matter how much I train, when it comes down to it, I still can't protect Negi-sensei like the others." The girl said with disappointment and frustration abundant in her voice. "I still can't hurt anyone, even if it is to protect Sensei."

Natsumi wanted to say something, but she didn't know what really happened to their Sensei and the others before this trip. The situation made her realize a fact that she ignored until this point: she really didn't know that much about any of them, even Kotaro. The last part of the thought saddened her, the boy had done so much for her and even lived with her, but she knew nothing about him before the point he came into her life. To her surprise, the words of comfort she wanted to offer came from the man that Nodoka just attacked.

"You're wrong," he started solemnly, conveying a sense of compassion and understanding that echoed in each word. "What you would've had to do just now and what your friends have done in the past are completely different things. Not only have they never been faced with having to take a life, but you would have do it without feeling anything for some someone dying slowly right in front of you. If you were able to go through with such a thing, you would be undeserving of such fine friends, and if they would want you to they would be undeserving to be your friend." He explained with a warm smile, relieving her sadness and confusion. "Look, I give you my word on this. I will not harm the boy in any way that will last past your return to school, and if you want to know my plan think about the technique use when your training goes wrong."

Nodoka's eyes widened again, realizing what he was talking about, and remembering just what he had planned. "You can do that in battle!" She asked in disbelief. Nodoka saw him nod in reply. "But what about me? I can't hurt Kotaro-kun." she added, urgently snapping Natsumi out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, the technique I'm going to teach you is more or less illusion; you won't even need to lay a hand on him for real." He saw his apprentice's relief and Natsumi's confusion, and offered as he walked towards the platform. "I'll explain it more after dinner. You can observe if you like."

Natsumi nodded firmly. She really didn't think Nodoka would hurt Kotaro, but she couldn't help being concerned. "Nodoka-san you wouldn't hurt Kotaro-kun...would you?" She asked nervously as the girl got to her feet.

"No, of course not," she replied nervously, freaking out a little at the accusation. "Kotaro-kun is my friend. I would never..." She would have continued had Natsumi not interrupted her.

"Good!" she responded adamantly. "We better go eat. By the way, what did he mean by 'when your training went wrong'?"

"Um, well..." Nodoka replied even more nervously. "Maybe I should wait till dinner, so everyone can hear." she suggested hoping to avoid the topic, as she thought to herself. _How do I explain that! _Natsumi still looked like she wanted to know, but agreed to leaving the issue till dinner. Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief as they headed to the platform, believing that she had avoided having to explain a subject she didn't fully understand herself. What she didn't know was this belief would be shattered only moments later when they arrived on the teleportation directory in an hidden room at the center of the second floor.

The room was huge; thirty feet squared with a large magic circle with a platform coming off each point of the six-pointed star, leaving just enough room to walk around it. Fortunately, the platform for the island was located in front of the sliding door that lead to the hall. Just as they opened the door, an earsplitting scream of absolute horror filled the house. Nodoka got the feeling that she knew what caused it and where it came from, and gulped at the thought of what her classmates would think of her after this and the explanation it would require. _Oh no! They found _it!

_6:30 In a vacant room at the stadium_

Kotaro awoke to a sharp, throbbing pain in his head. The blurs around him slowly came into focus enough for him to get an idea of where he was. It was definitely the stadium, but it was much smaller and darker then he remembered. Across from the sofa he was on, there was a small stove pantry, and one cabinet of counter space. Near the sofa's end sat a table with three chairs shoved into the corner, with a small chandelier hanging over it. The chandelier was lit, giving off enough light to see nearly half of the small room, and more than enough to see the three figures sitting at the table below it.

"Kotaro-kun, you're awake!" One figure shouted joyously as they got up to approach him. The figure was easily identified; by voice alone anyone who knew could tell it was Negi Springfield. Kneeling at Kotaro's side, Negi continued his inquiry, "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Sold!" Kotaro answered darkly.

"Sold!" Negi echoed in disbelief, the shock of the news evident on his face.

"That right, **SOLD**!" Kotaro shouted furiously with a strong element of depression in his voice. "I had the bastard and let him get away! What kind of man am I!"

"It's not your fault, Kotaro-kun." Negi told the boy in an attempt to comfort him. He was a little surprised at how well it seemed to work, and even more surprised by what Kotaro did after hearing it.

"You're right!" He said as though making a realization, surprising his friend, leaving a momentary pause before tackling Negi as he shouted, "It's yours!" He wrestled with Negi on the ground, trying to punch the boy while yelling at him, "This whole trip was your idea! If you didn't have to find your father then Natsumi-nee-chan wouldn't have to be a slave in the first place!" Kotaro's stunned Negi, to the point that stopped his efforts to dodge. Kotaro was about to strike Negi square in the face when a flying sidekick to the jaw, sent him flying into the door. The kick was rather weak, but it still stung as Kotaro picked himself up. "What's the big idea! Mind your own business!" Kotaro yelled at his attacker, a very hostile noncombatant, Chisame Hasegawa, who despite her current appearance served as Negi's temporary guardian, and as shown by the kick took the job seriously.

"Looking after the brat is my business, and we should be asking you that question!" Chisame fumed as she stood with authority, arms crossed in front of her. "What happened?"

Kotaro knew he could easily force the girl out of his way, but as soon as the idea occurred to him, he became disgusted with himself for even thinking it. His frustration settling, and realizing what he had just done, he decided to explain. "Fine!" He replied defiantly before informing them what had occurred in their absence.

Negi could not believe his ears as Kotaro explained the events his one comment caused, at least the way he heard it. He honestly wished that Chisame had let his rival beat him to a pulp, because there really was no way around the one fact that Kotaro had pointed out, the fact that had haunted his mind this entire trip, they _were_ here because of him. He found no comfort in the words of the last figure, the man who he had been training under while all this was happening to his friends, Racan of the Thousand Blades, rival of the Thousand Master.

"Well kid, it sounds like it is all your fault," Rakan stated jokingly earning him a kick in the knee from Chisame. He continued his thought, ignoring the kick completely. "That is if he _was_ really doing this because of what you said."

The words hit Negi like a thunderbolt, bring with them a sense of great relief, and one daunting question, "If it wasn't what I said, then what does he want?" he thought out loud, unknowingly.

"He could be with the group from the gate port, maybe even the guy in charge," Chisame suggested, seeing their stares she explained her conclusion. "Based off of what he said we can assume a few things: he wants to keep you two divided, works for someone who thinks some of the people in this little group has a lot of power, has some means of keeping us all under surveillance, and wants public support." Although she didn't notice it, Negi's eyes widened in realization once she mentioned surveillance, instantly knowing what his next task _must _be.

"If that were the case then why not kill me, or use the others to lure Negi into an ambush?" Kotaro questioned doubtfully.

_That's right, if he really was out to get one brat why not kill the other, further more why even offer to give Ako and the others back let alone such an easy one? Damn, there goes that idea. _Chisame admitted to herself silently. "Well, do you have any ideas what he wants, or better yet what we should do next_?_" She countered furiously. He was about to say something when Negi spoke up.

"We make sure he doesn't have any more of our comrades!" he declared adamantly, showing no signs of the guilt he had been wallowing in. Instead, he gave the sense of an insurmountable wall one could get behind without fear. Without another word, Kotaro reached into his cloak and pulled out the pactio card of Kazumi Asakura, the one charged with reuniting their group, and began his inquiry.

Notes: Sorry if Nodoka is a little out of character I have not seen a example of how she'd act in anything close to this. I am also sorry Gem seems to be taking over, but it did not seem in character for Nodoka to give a clear enough explanation of mentalism, and I wanted to give some idea of what lies ahead. Gem will not appear again for a while he has one more thing to do, but that won't take long. For those wondering what happened at the temple, that will be explained once the white wings realize "Bookstore" is missing. Dark magic draws its power from negative emotions; well Negi is going to get a _lot_ of power. I hope mentalism makes some sense, and I have not made it overpowered, but some of the components of its complicated nature and Nodoka's personality should balance it out. I posted a revised prologue, if my beta should get back to me with chapter 1's revision soon. Any advice is appreciated, please tell me if anyone is majorly out of character.


	4. Chapter 3: Chaos

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked by and accredited to its rightful holder(s) in the chapter introduced.

Chapter 3:

In the skies of the Magical World

As the sun shank below the horizon and bathed the sky in a soft fleeting amber glow a giant goldfish made its way though the sea of clouds, but this was not a living fish flying though the skies of the magical world, it was a ship. Though it was a small ship it had the resources to many thing: it had the necessities of living(bathroom, shower, kitchen, ect..), it had high grade cannons for defense, and the simple navigational system helped tremendously with search and rescue, such resource rendered endless plane hopping unnecessary, a great relief to the three White Wings members charged with finding their companions. Two of them, Kazumi Asakura and her favorite ghost Sayo Aisaka were enjoying one of the benefits of not having to rely on public transportation, _comfortable_ seats, so comfortable in fact the former was sound asleep in them.

She was in the middle a rather enjoyable dream; She had just sold the biggest scoop in the history of journalism, an interview with Bigfoot an alien real-estate agent that was on his last mission before retiring to Saturn scouting prim intergalactic winter retreat real-estate on earth, and was being hailed as a national hero with her own parade as hordes gorgeous guys lining the streets chanting her name. "Asakura-san! Asakura-san!" Over and over they chanted it as she passed sounding almost like one voice as she went, in fact as began to listen the more it sounded like Negi. She quickly checked her clothes, as most of the time when this happened in a dream they were the first thing go on her road back to reality; once she confirmed they were still there she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. However when she a opened them again she found something worse missing, all the hordes gorgeous guys lining the streets were now duplicates of the cute but un-datable professor still chant her name. "No!! " she screamed dropping to her knees in defeat as the world around her faded back to reality. She awoke with a start, the eyes of two of other crewmembers staring at her, and the voice of her sensei still sounding in her head only in a more frantic. It didn't take her long to figure what was going on, and she reached her card to answer.

Negi was now getting concerned. _Why doesn't she answer? Did he get her and Chachamaru-san also? If so he got everyone with them also? What do I do? How could I get my students involved with something like this? _He thought to himself getting angrier with every passing moment. However it was not long until his self-loathing was interrupted by the a familiar voice going off in his head.

"Yo Sensei, where's the fire?" It asked playfully.

A great wave of relief washed over the boy as he heard the unmistakable voice of Kazumi Asakura go off in his head. "_Asakura-san! You're okay_!" Negi shouted joyfully thought the card.

"_Ah Sensei I didn't know I meant so much to, but what about Nodoka-san_?" Kazumi asked while pretending to be flattered.

"_This is serious_!" He shouted firmly in response, almost completely ignoring her comment.

The fact that he didn't respond to her baited comment told the reporter something was _very_ wrong. "_What happen Sensei_?" She ask seriously, as listened intently to his explanation. As she listened she could see why the boy so concerned; not anything about this completely surprised her, but that didn't stop her from rushing to find the fastest way to locate any near by members.

"Chachamaru-san!" Asakura shouted as she barged into the cockpit, causing the pilot and navigator of the ship to look at her as if she was mad.

"What is it Asakura-san?" The robot severing as navigator asked passively.

"Are any of the others in range of your sensors?" Asakura asked urgently

"No, none of the remaining members are near our current location." Chachamaru replied, before she turned back to her task.

"That's fine, but I need to know if any members are in the area." Asakura clarified calmly

Chachamaru was puzzled as to the girl's behavior, but gave her the information. "Yes, all other previously located members are converging on each other near Asuna's group's last location."

"Hey! What's with all these questions, Asakura-san?" The captain/owner of the ship, Haruna Saotome asked in her usual loud manner.

"Fill all of you in in a minute." She replied, making the gesture for hold as she pressed her card to her head. "_Sensei_!" She called the card telepathically.

Negi paced the floor of the same, as he waited the unending torment that was the three minutes since Asakura let him go to check the safety of their remaining comrades. He held Asakura's card fiercely, as if it might run away from him if given the slightest bit of slack. The amount of stress he was put himself though in just this small amount of time worried his comrades, but they were unsure of what to say to him. Suddenly his wait ended as he heard Asakura call to him, "Sensei!" He whipped the card to his forehead as fast as he could, unfortunately in his frantic state he put so much force applied when the card made contact with his head it knocked him clear off his feat. "Yes-Asakura-san?" He replied dazed, but thankfully still conscious.

"_Negi-sensei, everyone is accounted for. Nodoka-san is heading towards Asuna-san and her group, and Ku-san, Paru-san, komo-kun are with us on Paru's ship. We should be in port by the afternoon_." She reported.

Negi felt as though those few words had lifted a great weigh off his shoulders, no one else was captured by this dangerous character. Now all he had to do was beat this man into returning the girls he took. _Wait this only mean they are move towards each, maybe I should contact Asakura-san and… _He cut himself off mid-thought as it dawned on him. _I used telepathy to contact her, that means the area we're in now has nothing to block it. If I had just checked once we got to this town I may have been able to contact my partners right away, regrouped with them, and refocused our collective efforts on finding the others._ Negi's anger rose to new heights as he cursed his lack of thinking of such a possibility. The call of one of his comrades snapped him out of his self-loathing for a moment.

"Hey! Brat with the card stuck to his head, what did paparazzi-san say?" Chisame asked with hostile irritation. Looking as if she was about to remove his kneecaps.

"Asuna-san's group and Nodoka are about to meet-up on the cost near the rendezvous point, everyone else but Ayna and Yue-san are on Paru-san's ship, and should be there by tomorrow afternoon." He said almost void of emotion.

"Why so grim?" Racan asked freely from his seat. "You just found out your comrades are okay, why aren't you more excited?"

"I should have realized it sooner." He replied "If I did we could have saved so much time!"

Racan was completely lost as to what he meant, but Chisame quickly realized what was the cause of her sensei's newest anguish. She let out a mental sigh as she thought, "_Good grief, how much can he blame himself for. Even if he noticed it when we got to this town, it wouldn't have made that much of a difference." _She was about to speak when the voice of reason came from an unlikely source.

"It's not like it would have made much difference." Racan added in usual laid back tone, earning him a surprised look from the two, both for very different reasons.

Chisame really didn't want to but she had to agree with him."He's right." She interjected, drawing their attention, even Kotaro who up till that point had been caught up in his own miseries. "At best you could have found 7 out of 18 people, they would still have to come to you while still being hunted, and Asakura-san and Chachamaru-san still would've had to go on their trip. In truth, if you think about it, it worked out better this way."

Chisame was right, but Negi could not accept the idea that they were better off not finding his students faster, in his mind it was just another one of his many failures on this trip. "Well, at lest we can see if everyone is okay, now." He replied solemnly, while reaching into his cloak.

"When do we leave?" Kotaro asked darkly from same spot.

Both Chisame and Negi cringed upon hearing the question. In truth they had no clue how they were going to get there after everything that happened. When they first entered, they thought it would be up to themselves to make travel arrangements, but upon the trio's arrival earlier at the stadium gates a staff member informed them that the tournament would be providing a plane to transport **both** finalist from each location to Ostia. Kotaro's current frame of mind there was no way that they could let him any where near Sword, let alone put him on the same plane as him.

" _How are we going to get there? There is no way that we can take the plane with Kotaro-kun ready to rip our opponents in two on sight." _Negi thought in a panic working up a cold sweet as he felt his rival's eagerness.

"_Dam! How are we going to get there? After this mess there's no way that we can take that plane now, and there is no way the others will make it here and back to Ostia at their pace. _Chisame thought to herself trying to avoid saying somethingto set the boy off again. " _Well at least no one is here is stupid enough to bring it up…Oh no!_" At that moment she froze for she realized that even if no one was stupid enough in the room, there was someone idiotic enough to say something about it, and as if on queue Racan spoke not a second later.

"Wasn't the tournament sending over a plane for the finalist?" He asked carelessly. All his companions' eyes widened as they realized the implications of this simple statement, and he just sat and watched as each of them took action.

Kotaro's blood began to boil as he realized two things: that he had his chance to get Natsumi and the others back, and that his "friends" were trying to keep it from him. He shot to his feet and flung opened the door, but had to deal with his rival charging towards him in hops of stopping him. How ever Kotaro knew his rival well enough to predict the attack and counter it. He dropped down and pushed off with his hands before hitting the ground; throwing himself back to spear Negi with his feet, then used his "friend's" body to springboard himself into the hall, before using instant movement to put some distance between them.

Kotaro's kick sent Negi flying back a few feet, but he quickly recovered and landed just time to see his friend shot down the hall with instant movement, and immediately fallowed suit.

"Wow! That didn't go well at all, did it Missy ?" Racan asked Chisame teasingly with a goofy grin. However his face soon changed to one of intense pain as Chisame's reply came in the form of kick to the one sure fired weak point of all men. Unfortunately for Chisame this affected the man of a thousand blades far more then expected as the man came down like a felled tree right on her burying the pour girl beneath his massive chest. She struggled with all her strength and yelled as loud as she could it soon became clear that she would have to wait for the lummox to move on his own.

Meanwhile Negi continued his pursuit of Kotaro, which had now taken to rooftops of the city. He had Kotaro in sight, but was finding it impossible to narrow the distance between them any more then four building tops. "Kojiro-kun please stop! Do you want to get kicked out the tournament?" Negi shouted to his friend as they raced towards the local airport, Kotaro completely ignored his pleas. _"I have to stop him, if he attacks them we will get kicked out of the tournament and louse our only chance to get the others back, but I can't hurt Kotaro-kun." _He thought to himself, trying to figure out some way to stop his friend, but as he thought of all the spells he could use to stop Kotaro, they were quickly shot down as being ether too weak or too strong to really help the situation. Then he realized that he didn't have to stop Kotaro or slow him down first, he simply had to **catch** him. No sooner then the moment he made this realization did the airport come into sight. He had to do it now! He couldn't even imagine the scene his friend would cause. "Actus Noctis Erebeae" Negi chanted activating the first stage of the fruit of his training. His body turning white, his eye became more fiendish with any trace of white being replaced by black. Then with a heavy hart he began the incantation for the spell he was going to absorb.

Kotaro could feel the increases in his rival's magical power and looked back to see why it felt so different, and what he saw horrified him. " What the hell is that!" He thought to himself as his friend continued with his spell. However this feeling from simply seeing the young mage like this didn't compare to what would come over him once he realized the true nature of the technique. Listening to the spell he recognized it as "Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens" Negi's most powerful spell before he went to train under Racan. "_He wouldn__'t_!_ Negi you really have betrayed me._" He thought as he looked on in disbelief with tear filled eyes, but as if to answer him in place of the name of the spell Kotaro heard "Stagnet!" Then he saw the massive spell that could easily destroy half their school compact it self into a ball small enough to fit into his friend's hand. Knowing only what would happen if that much condensed energy hit him, he leaped from another building top, and poured as much ki as he could into his instant movement technique in hopes that if he could make to the airport his friend wouldn't fire.

"Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem! Agilitas Fulminis!" Negi said as he landed on another building top, completing the spell just as Kotaro shot himself towards the airport like a rocket. Instand of spring of to another building top Negi dove across the street and began leaping in a zigzag patteren, with the speed that "Agilitas Fulminis" granted him this methid allowed him to quickly close the gap. Form the peak of his jump Negi could see some of the planes on the individual runways. He held himself back a moment as he saw Kotaro about to land on the building across the street from the airport, knowing that his rival would have to correct his path, he waited until Kotaro was a few feet off the ground, and charge towards his friend.

However Kotaro didn't aim for the doors of the airport, but the runways. He had spoted something that made going inside the building pointless, there were many large planes landing and taking off, but only one small plane waiting with the bording ramp out, cabin lights on, and unmoving engines. He turned to the left and decided to use something he worked on while Negi was trainning, void instant movement.

Negi was about make his move when Kotaro shot up. "Void instant movement! When did he learn that?" Negi thought as he continued his chase, then another thought crossed his mind as considered Kotaro's direction, "Dam! Now where is he going?" He leapt into the air, caught up to his friend in what seemed like an instant, and latch on to his friend to drag him to the ground. As he grabbed his friend he realized two things. Looking over Kotaro's shoulder he could see the plane, and that if did not do something fast, he would have no hope of staying in the tournament or keeping their cover. The other thing was that he failed to consider that he absorbed lightning into his body, lightning that was now shocking his good friend, evident by the screams that filled the air. Negi decided to put a little distance between them and the plane before he'd let go of his friend. He used his own void instant movement shooting them off the runway and clear across the small field separating it from the next. Seeing the ground coming fast Negi positioned himself to take the brunt of the impact.

They hit the edge of the runway with great force and rolled several times to the center, Negi releasing his grip on Kotaro as they stopped, the two ending up side by side in the middle of the runway. Kotaro looked at Negi, he was back to his normal state and out cold. The boy's whole body was numb and found it almost impossible to move, "Why can't I move? All he did was grab, and the only lighting magic he used was the Jov…" He contemplated in frustration until such thoughts turned to horror as he realized what his friend had really done. "**He absorbed it**!" Kotaro unknowingly said out loud, to add to his surprise someone answered him.

"It's called Magia Erebea!" A tall figure told him as it slowly came into view. "He almost killed himself to learn it , so he could protect you guys." The figure finally came into view, it was Racan. He walked over to the to fighters, flung them over his shoulder, and the proceeded back towards the plane. "The funniest thing about all this is that Sword fellow said he'd find his own way to the tournament" Racan added in jokingly, laughing as soon as he finished the statement.

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY!" Kotaro yelled viscously, ready to tear the man's head off the minute he got the feeling back in his arms.

"Simple by disappointing you, he saved you from blowing your cover and chance to get that girl of yours back." He answered the boy in a much more serious tone.

This fact shook Kotaro to the core as he finally considered the true gravity of his actions. He realized how wrong he had been about Negi and how he handled the situation, and did the only thing fitting the situation, hang his head in shame.

"Cheer up! When they told the pilot he could count them out one the maids gave him a fan letter for ya." He teased him, only to find the boy not only missing from his shoulder, but already nearing the plane. "Wow must be some girl." He said to himself grinning, as he carried his student to the plane and tossing them into the seat, then taking his own. He sighted Kotaro sitting next to a still dazed Chisame reading the letter, looking as if he made a great discovery.

"I can't believe this! Thank you, Natsumi-nee-chan now we can beat them." Kotaro thought to himself as he stuffed the letter in his pocket, and watched the crew finished the preparations as he settled himself to go to sleep for the night.

Negi awoke the feel of warm sunshine on his face and a falling sensation. A quick look around yelled his location, he was inside the plane, and by the feel of it landing. Figuring out what happen a thought occurred to him. "_How long was I out? What about the others!_" Then something hit him literally, a small folded up piece of paper bounced off his head and into his lap, then he heard a voice commanding him to read it. He looked to the source of the voice and saw Kotaro.

"Would you just read it!" Kotaro yelled at him like his old self.

Negi unfolded the paper and began to reading, it was a letter from Natsumi. He was relieved to read to first few lines as it said that she and the others Gem took were fine, but the real surprise laid in the next few lines, weakness for "Shield" **and **"Sword". The info on Shield was clearly a weakness, she would be using the match to test an illusion technique that she was just learning during the time allowed for travel, but the info on Gem made him wonder how the girl could call this a weakness at all, or how come Kotaro seemed happy about it. The letter told him that Gem spaced out for about half a minute whenever he makes skin contact. "_That would leave him open for one attack with Magia Erebea, but what could I use to finish it without hurting the crowd or killing him_?" Negi contemplated as his companions tired of his silence.

"So what do you think?" Kotaro asked him impatiently. "With this information we can beat those two easy."

"I just wonder why he spaces out?" He replied worry already setting in. Apparently the idea caught Kotaro off guard as the smile and appearance of joy left his face, replaced by looks of concern. Then heard the voice of the only girl with them for now, Chisame, from the seat next to Kotaro.

"For now let's just meet the others, then we can see what they think of all this" She suggested grouchily, not even looking at him.

However grouchy she was, she was also right, so Negi did as she suggested and reached for Asakura's card to ask to ask if Asuna's group met up with Nodoka. He place the card to his and began his call, but he found out one other thing that he should of realized, Asakura does not like being woken up at 5:30am. After about three minutes of Asakura "lecturing" him on not waking women up so early, he got confirmation that the others did meet up. He put the card back in his pocket and was about reach for Asuna's card when he felt the plane come to a halt, he would have to wait till he got into the airport. After a full hour of trying to get though security he finally pulled the card out of his pocket and proceeded to contact his partner. _"Asuna-san? Can you hear me? Where are you?" _He asked telepathically franticly awaiting the girl's response, he did not have to wait long.

"_Negi_!" She cried though the card, her echoing throughout his head with such force he could have sworn he felt it shake.

"_Asuna-san, where are you_?" He asked hastily, cutting her off, much to the girl's agitation.

"_On a plane almost at the festival. Why are you so desperate to know_?" She replied puzzled, but quickly turning to anger as an idea of the "why" found her. _"What did you do now!"_

"I'll explain later! Please just tell me when you are going to get here!?" He whinnied furiously.

"_No way brat! I'm not letting you off that easy! What have you gotten yourself into_?"

"_ASUNA!! Where are you_?" He yelled at the girl with such force that she nearly dropped the card. That's when she knew something was seriously wrong.

"_I'll ask the pilot_." She responded with an urgency that told Negi that she understood the gravity of the situation. There was a short silence, then came her reply, "We should be landing in an hour."

"_Okay I will meet you outside the entrance. Then I can explain_." Negi instructed her.

"Alright!" Asuna replied uneasily, still not satisfied without an explanation, but deciding to accept that he did not want to give her one **now**. After all it was just till they landed, how long did she really have to wait. That was the longest, most nerve racking hour and a half ethier of them ever had to live through.

Later outside Ostia International Airport Negi impatiently paced as his group awaited the arrival of his companions, while the others enjoyed breakfast at a table area off to the side.

"_Where could they be? They should have be here by now! I knew we should have met at the gate they were docking at_!" He worried mentally, his panic and self-hatred deepening with each unfamiliar face that passed though those doors, until he finally shouted in frustration, "Where could they be!"

"Cool down kid." Racan advised him in his usual relaxed tone. "After all it took us a while to get though the security too."

Negi did not want to admit it, but the man was right. However he could not let himself relax while there was the chance something happened, this was after all his fault. Suddenly he spotted something that made all thoughts yield to an overwhelming surge of joy. Coming out of the sliding glass doors, flanked by three others whose faces lifted his heart, stood his pillar of support and ever reliable partner, Asuna. "Asuna-san!!" He yelled as he rushed to her as fast as he could, tears form with each step. He saw her turn toward his voice and drop down to accept his embrace.

After a few seconds of holding the boy that had become family to her over the short time they had known each other, knowing that he Asuna could now get what she wanted from him. "Oh Negi I was so worried!" She said earnestly with tears in her eyes before tightening her grip to that of a bear hug seemingly intent on crushing the child. "Now! What is going on!?"

"Ca-n't br-ea-th! Negi gasped flailing to get louse. He felt her grip loosen, but he still couldn't get free. However his relief didn't last long as a whole new force wrapped it's arms around him and Asuna from the side, and lifted them both off the ground while applying even more force then Asuna as it bellowed joyfully, "Negi-kun!!".

The voice belonged to Konoka Kone with her close friend Setsuna Sakurazaki

only a few feet away looking very glad herself.

"Asuna-dono, Konoka-dono, Negi-bozu, maybe we should continue this elsewhere we are causing quite the disruption, degozaru." The most mature looking of the group, Kaede Nagase, suggested discreetly as the number of eyes watching them increased. A quick look around was enough to see what Kaede meant the people were gathering with a great number of looks, most seemed touched by the scene, but others seemed ready to snap their necks for backing up the exit.

Asuna quickly got the point, becoming red with embarrassment under the weight of their stares, she shot to her feet, and declared authoritatively as she picked Negi up, "Ok, brat! Now let's go find the others, so you can explain what is going on here!" Surprisingly she got no protest from him in fact she realized that he made a sound since Kaede called their attention to the crowd. She gazed down at the boy to see a look of shear horror on his face. "Negi! Hey! What's the matter?" She shouted while shaking, trying to get him to respond.

"Asuna-san," He started grimly, causing the new arrivals to became greatly concerned. "where is Nodoka?" The news caused utter bewilderment amongst the girls, most realizing that Negi would not ask a useless question, now they knew something went very wrong. Hope for an answer came quick as the others came walking up to them

"Yo nee-sans! Glad to see you are alright." Kotaro greeted them warmly as he walked up.

Kotaro! Negi is freaking out, he asked where Bookstore is like he was a zombie!" Asuna asked urgently completely ignoring the boy. "What is going on?" However the answer she found no relief in his reply.

"You mean she isn't with you!" Kotaro shouted in surprise with traces of fear in his demeanor, anger quickly finding root and growing like wild fire. "How could he have fooled the radar?"

"Maybe it wasn't him." Chisame suggested matter o factly, completely ignoring Asuna's distress. "Chachamaru-san only detected the badge coming from the plane, someone could have just acquired it by any numbers of means."

"Hey! What's going on!" Asuna yelled in frustration, immediately regretting it, as the crowd's attention focused on her. "Ahhh..Sorry!"

"This guy bought Natsumi-nee-chan and two other anee-sans to mess with us, we thought that everyone else was okay, because we checked on the two groups they formed by chance, but Bookstore was suppose to be with you on that plane." Kotaro explained in a low tone after moving closer so he could avoid attracting any more attention to the group. "So now we don't know if it is only the badge they have."

"How did they find it, they would have to search her pretty good, because I don't know where Nodoka puts that thing!" Konoka blurted out mindlessly.

With these words horrible images of what could have brought about such a search filled his head, images that would have case him to resemble a boiled beet if he was not in danger of being the youngest person to have a actual panic attack.

"But why take just the badge, she'd worth more as bait, unless they already turned her in? Chisame thought aloud, then the other implications of the question hint her, and she quickly turned to her sensei to find it hit him too, but no where near as well. All color had faded from his face, his eyes looked like bottomless pit with tears streaming from them. The mere look on the boy's face reminded her of how much he had lost over his short life, how much he probably blamed himself for, made her realize that there was no way to keep him from blaming himself again. "Sensei we don't know anything for sure."

"Maybe she could have been on the ship without our noticing!" Setsuna suggested urgently, glancing at Konoka after. She knew the idea would bring trouble, especially with the boy that was now some how latched on to both her arms staring up at her with huge desperate eyes that begged her for this glimmer of hope. She could have been in one of the crates on the ship."

Negi never thought he'd be elated to hear that one of his friends were stuffed in a crate, but in light of the other possibilities it was the best thing to hope for.

"But Dolphin-san wouldn't do that!" Konoka whined.

"It is unlikely, degozaru. He could have had them waiting for us when we landed and collected on our higher bounties." Kaede agreed with a pondering look. "Those treasure hunters also loaded on a number of different sized crates." No sooner did she finish her statement did Kotaro's face become more tense.

"Did you just say treasure hunters!?" He asked as though he remembered a critical detail. "Nodoka-nee-san mentioned treasure hunters in everyone of her letters."

This was the final thing needed to snap Negi back his normal self, and begin to peace to gather a simple plan, not wanting to waste any more time. "Do you all remember what they look like?" He asked with such focus that it surprised his comrades. He waited till they gave him a nod in the affirmative, then continued. "Chisame-san, can you trace the signal of the badges?"

Chisame was stunned that the boy could think of something like that though after being in the state he was in just moments ago. She thought about the question a moment then answered, "I should be."

"Good you and Konoka go and check that ship everyone else pair off, and look for these treasure hunters. When you find them contact the rest of us thought telepathy" he instructed them turning to face Racan "Racan-san would you.." He started to ask the man, but was soon cut off by a unexpectedly helpful response.

"Fine kid, I'm feeling generous." Racan replied with a self-confident smile, as he saw a small smile creep onto the boy's face that only lasted till the man's next sentence. "I'll do it for a mere 100,000, and you can even pay me later." Everyone's face dropped in shock, their heads filled single collective thought "THAT"S GENEROUS!!", the next thing they knew both the money grubbing pervert of Nagi's team and Keade were gone, apparently already starting at task, and making it impossible to object. The whole situation left both Kotaro and Chisame with the feeling that they may end up in the same boat as Natsumi and the others before this was over. Shortly after they split up determined to find out what happened to they friend.

Ten minutes later in an alleyway three quarters of the way to the stadium the "evil" treasure hunters were having a little trouble finding a way to get to the where they could find their target.

"Man! How can it be so hard to get to something in plain sight!" Christian sighed in frustration.

"Well at least this will get us away from all those crowds!" Lynn added clenching her bag.

"Let's just get to the stadium, by to marrow it will be near impossible to get in without a ticket." Craig suggested coldly, completely focused on finding the other half of Sword's team, the woman who could the one he had sought all these years, the one that vanished after the biggest mistake of his life. The possibility of such a thing being true commandeered his every thought. He was so transfixed on this idea that he barely heard Aisha calling everyone's attention to the two figures that stood at the end of the alleyway. One a mammoth of a man and the other well proportioned young woman with squinty eyes both slowly walking towards them, giving off the sense that they were looking for a fight.

The group were glade that they took precautions to avoid customs, otherwise they would've had to forfeit their weapons, and by the looks of things they may be needed sooner then expected. Still wanting to avoid having to fight, the group made a break for another alleyway that intersected with this one midway though, when they passed it they saw it meet up with the crowed streets; there could loose these guys in the crowd then continue what they set-out to do. However once they turned around another pair could already see two more figures approaching from the way that they had came. Now it was clear what they were doing, and they increased their pace to the only remaining exit, but as they turned the corner that they hope would lead to an escape route, they saw another pair blocking the way.

Aisha ready herself to use Sagitta Magica to clear the way, all it would take to allow them to break through this blockade was a few well place thunder arrows, or so she thought since the boy looked to be in elementary school and the girl middle school. To everyone shock when fired off her ten arrows of thunder the pair didn't doge or put up a defensive barrier, instead the girl simply stepped in front of the boy and the arrows vanished once they were within a few feet of the pair. Worse yet her attack caused the enemy to charge them form all sides, the group readied themselves to resist, but were forced to the ground before they could even draw their remaining weapons. They were pushed up against the wall where the alleys meet, and encircled by the enemy units, then their captures looked to the supposed leader of the group, most surprisingly a boy who seemed less then the age of twelve baring a striking resemblance to the hero that this event was to honor.

Then he spoke slowly and clearly in a dark tone, his eyes brimming with hatred. "Where is Nodoka-san! Why do you have here badge!"

It was only then that the treasure hunters realize that Nodoka had described all, but one of their captors to the smallest detail, they were her friends. Only then did they also realize just how badly they had been played.

I am very sorry it has taken this long for me to update first work then school started and well hurricanes. Anyway, I wanted to introduce Kotaro to Negi's new toy and work in the temple since what was taken from it will be truly important in the _future_ , if Asakura seems ooc sorry I just wanted to get the urgency across. This part may be four more chapters, but after that things will get **hectic **, yes, this is not the worst of it, and before this arc is over the agendas and identities of most of the parties in play will be made clear. Oh and the titles as well as some names are highly symbolic, Sword of the Nexus pretty much personifies Gem's _job_ it does not mean what first comes to mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Facing Truth

I do not own Negima in any form or any character or concept borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea from the latter will be marked by and accredited to its rightful holder(s) in the chapter it was introduced. **Warning this chapter contains events that warrant an M rating including domestic violence, assault & battery, attempted murder, and justifiable homicide **when I post the next chapter I will include a summary for those that skip this chapter. Sorry, but it is too central to major plot elements and character development to leave out.

Chapter 4: Facing Truth

It was almost 8:00 as the assembled members of the white wings escorted their new 'guest' back to their room at the grand arena to be used for the finals. Escape was not an option at this point even ignoring the great difference of power and numbers the narrow halls of the arena now made it impossible for another member of their team to fight, leaving just Lynn and Christian against four powerful opponents on either side. "So what are you going to do with us now?" Lynn asked to their captors on ether side of the treasure hunter as they were led back to the white wings' base.

"If your story is true then the only one you need to talk to is shield, they will be here tomorrow, two of us will take one of you to talk to her when she is alone we will decide our next action on how friendly you seem with each other." The child leader replied hastily, not even giving them a glance, or more like trying not to look at them.

Gem's residence sector 9:00am

Master and apprentice sat across from one another about to start their training. Nodoka's was filled with anxiety as she her mind raced recalling the terrors that befell her the last time her sensei 'instructed' her in this technique, and that was just to introduce it to her, now she was suppose to not only do it herself but overpower and take control of the illusion from her teacher. She doubted that he'd use his full strength, but still the things he did over course of her training were intimidating to say the least.

She remembered the day after she learned to form her shield. He was testing how strong it was, so he threw a few things at her, at first just rocks, and then magic arrows increasing in number and focus as they went, but after that he formed some sort glowing orbs of light in his hands. She could tell right away those orbs were not normal the energy they gave off was like noting she ever felt before. She poured all had into blocking the first, but the shield soon began to fade, and her entire life flashed before her eyes, everything and everyone held dear fading away. What happened next still freaked Nodoka out it was like every part cried out and an enormous power flooded her. She poured the power into shield, her mind focused only on blocking the attack. The shield held, but the blast was still incredibly powerful literally sending her flying for miles to the last island in the sector.

The landing tore up her cloths and even some of her skin, her sensei appeared moments after landed; she was hesitant to let him near her, but the pain of sand getting into the second layer of skin and rate she was losing blood gave her no choice. He healed her at once, bringing relief to her pain, but not her mind as he still held the second orb. She panicked at the possibility of facing such power again, until he put on a proud smile and spoke up.

"Excellent Apprentice, see what you can do when you truly put your mind to it." Gem cheered happily a genuine sense of pride evident on his face. Then he pointed the hand holding the orb towards one island barely in sight. "This is the power you are capable of standing against when you commit everything you are to it! This is how much power you truly have!" With that he fired the orb at the island and immediately put up a bubble like shield around the both of them. Then they both watch as the island vanished in a blinding flash of and then a towering wall of water that swallowed everything in all directions leaving only a handful of islands in its wake.

The thing that scared her most about that event was not the power shown, but the power she lost. After that power flooded her she felt nothing for a week, even though she could remember everything that happened and could even move no emotion would come.

She felt like…well how she pictured a robot before meeting Chachamaru, just going though the motions. To have such a piece of her missing was something truly frightening, and something that she hoped to never experience again.

Unlike that time the fight would be in their minds released from the constrictions of the laws of physics and mortality, there would be nothing to hold her teacher back, nothing shielding her from what he might do. She so wrapped up in her own the fears that she barely heard her sensei's words. She quickly refocused attention on the train, reassuring herself that it was to help her friends, linked minds with her sensei and began journey into the certain hell that awaited her.

Negi's base 11:00

Negi and Asuna sat at a table watching over the captive treasure hunters a few feet away in the corner of the room. Tension was heavy between the leaders of both sides as they stared at each other since the boy and Asuna took his shift an hour ago. Finally Asuna had enough and voice her frustrations. "Un! Negi, would you say something already!"

"Hu?" The boy responded with a slight jump, turning his head to see what his partner wanted.

"It's about time you said something! You've been giving that guy who had Bookstore's badge since we got here!" Asuna scolded the boy, before taking on a softer, more understanding tone. "If what Konoka said is still bothering you, I don't think they would do anything like that to Nodoka- san so…"

"Then why did he have it!?" Negi yelled distraught with himself over the idea, eyes beg for another answer, any answer that seemed like it might be true.

"I already told that bastard stabbed me with that to make me let go of the ledge when I tried to stop him from taking Jou-chan!" Craig yelled in outrage at the implications, although he could understand how they had a hard time believing him, even he had a hard time believing that just after some how surviving being thrown for an hundred foot fall, an entire island that appeared out of nowhere hours earlier just vanished with their friend.

"Then how did he find it? Negi asked while trying to hold back the hatred still evident in his voice.

"We told you she took off that breastplate to help carry some of the books and scrolls Ryuikes had her take, it was under there." Craig objected again.

Negi trembled with anger. Anger at what could have happened to Nodoka, anger at Sword, and most of all anger at himself. Not only was this whole mess his fault, but how he was acting it was so unlike himself in itself infuriated him. "Asuna-san, I need some air." The boy said heavily, needing time to think enough for even the redhead to not fallow.

Negi simply started walking to nowhere, trying to calm himself down and figure out why he couldn't do just that. Any other time he would have at least considered the treasure hunters' story it fit how Sword did things so far, and they didn't seem to be bad people not from what Nodoka wrote in her letters or how they acted now. Then why was he acting this way? He was at least able to think straight when Sword took Ako and the others, he even think when Fate attacked and scattered them across the world, then why not now, at a time where he needed to think clearly the most? Negi was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was not watching where he was going, and soon found himself on the floor after colliding with what felt like a walking pillar. He looked up to see what he hit and saw his father's rival.

"Hey kid watch where you're going." Racan scolded the boy, before seeing the look on Negi's face. "Well looks like you got something on your mind. Still worried about that girl? Well we'll have to change that if you're going to beat this guy, come on we got to get you off of this for a bit." Racan then grabbed the boy by the collar dragged him off.

"Racan-san, where are you taking me!?" Negi shouted in objection.

"Come on I got something I want to show you." The man said in replied.

In the illusion world

Nodoka was struggling to keep her sanity, as Gem tried to force her to take control of the illusion away from him. Images of her greatest fears appear before her eyes too real to believe, things she had knew to be possible but hope to never have to experience: Yue kissing Negi right in front her not even looking as Nodoka ran off in tears; Negi killed taking a stone spear meant for her, his blood drenching her face and torso; and even the image of her and Negi's children slaughtered right in front of her. Even now she was being shown another battle going badly the white-haired boy had broken though the frontlines and went for Konoka ripping though Haruna and her defenses to get there. One by one she watched as her friends fell before her eyes, unable to do anything but cry. The only way that she was surviving such things was telling herself that her friends wouldn't let it happen, but what would come next would shatter that one glimmer of hope.

"You've held up well so far apprentice, but this can't go on!" Gem declared furiously, clearly agitated with the girl now on her knees, breathing harshly, and covered in a cold sweat. "I did not want to do this, but you give me no choice! I show you the horrors that could happen if you act and yet just tell yourself that other would let it happen. If you will not take the responsibility to act based on the idea that others will prevent it, then I'll just have to force you face something happen before you knew any of them!"

As soon as she heard it, she knew what her teacher meant. A memory that she had tried to forget, but in truth laid at the heart of who she was, the day that her fear of men truly took root, the day that she learned her place in life. All her life her mother went from one boyfriend to another.

"No…please…" Nodoka asked in barely a whisper, too shocked to manage anything more.

Nodoka could never understand what her mother saw in them, all they only took her money giving only yelling and beatings in return. Over the years her mother made several visits to the emergency room, broken arms, bruised ribs so many different injuries, and yet they were never enough to keep her away for long. The one thing that her mother never took was violence towards Nodoka the minute things got near that point they always walked straight for the door, but that day the door cut them off, and her mother went to the emergency room for more then just a broken arm.

"If you don't like it then **make** me stop!" Gem dared the girl coldly.

She watched as she again found herself in that run-down apartment that greasy man who reeked of sweat watching TV in a lounge chair, and her mother at that old stove while her five year old self sat at the table. All seemed normal until she got up go to the bathroom. When she came back her mother had just finished setting the table and had called everyone to the table. She hurried to get to the table, and ended up tripping over her feet, landing on her face in the middle of the, right in the path of that man. He tripped over the girl and came crashing down landing a few feet away from the girl. Nodoka's mother ran to her.

"Stop! Please!" the cried desperately as she realized the most terrifying even in her life was just seconds away. She tried again to shake her Sensei's control, but found it fruitless. _I'm just not strong enough. I'm just not strong at all!_

"You **have** the power; remember what you did in the beginning when you truly wanted it! The only thing that is holding you back is that you don't see how strong you really are!" Gem yelled at as if he knew what she was thinking and was scolding her for it.

Then voice rang out from the illusion that filled the girl with indescribable fear and horror, the voice of that man almost growling in furry as he cursed girl while picking himself off the floor.

Not thinking the young Nodoka made the biggest mistake of her life, sent walked over the man to apologize. She stopped by his right shoulder, and before Nodoka could even open her mouth the man whipped his hand around smacking her in the face, and sending her flying into one of the table's legs knocking it over and spilling the meal onto the floor. Nodoka's mother ran to her, unintentionally stepping on the man's hand on her way, and invited catastrophe.

Nodoka clenched her eyes to block out the sight of that man's fist hitting her mother, but found it as useless as if she didn't even have eyelids.

"This is in your mind pretty much your entire body is just a representation of your perception and right now I control what you perceive. The only way to get out of this is to stop it yourself."

The first punch connected with her mother's face sending her to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Nodoka screamed shaking her head desperately trying to get the image out of her head.

Another punch hit.

"STOP!" The girl cried again, tears flowing steadily.

Three more punches rammed into the woman's face, and then the man stood up.

"No." Nodoka gasped as her legs gave out on her. "STOP!" begged the girl as the man's foot collided with her mother's ribs. Over and over the man kicked her mother, while she scream the whole time, then finally something snapped she didn't care who stopped it, she did care what hellish illusion she saw next, she just didn't want to see this anymore. With that one thought echoing in her mind a surge of power erupted from the girl sweeping the memory away like a sand castle in the way of a tsunami, the sheer of force of the wave throwing Gem what seemed like a hundred feet.

'_Finally! Thank you, apprentice. You have no idea how much that hurt me to have to do._' Gem thought to himself as he let the power carried him, as tears flowed down the man's face, tears of pride, of pain, and of relief. Having to watch a mother in pain the child had a hand in causing was too close to home, even if it was to teach the girl something important. He landed roughly, but picked himself up and made his way back over to the crying girl.

"How could you?" Nodoka asked as Gem stopped a little more then an arms length from her.

Gem took a deep breath and braced himself for the impending backlash. "Sorry, I really am, but as long as you only rely on others to do things for you will never grow."

"Then why that!?" The girl screamed at him. "I couldn't do anything."

Nodoka was to upset to even look at her teacher at the moment, but if she did she would have found an expression she had never seen him display over the course of her training, one of surprise and confusion. "I can't believe it." He said in honest astonishment, before letting out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe left the fact that you blocked it out, out of the summery. "Now I see how you got that idea if you only remember him shaking you off very time you tired stopping him after shook off the daze, and the fight that neighbor got into to stop couldn't have helped your opinion of men. However I wonder how you explain the impression of that piece of crap in the wall since the neighbor lost the fight?"

The news shocked Nodoka she only remembered up to a little after the neighbor came in then nothing, the next thing she remembered she and her mother were on their way to the hospital.

"You really are pretty amazing apprentice; even after all the things you endured that day the thing that scared you the most was what you did to stop it."

"What do you mean? How can you even know all this!?" Nodoka whispered in shock and fear of what he could mean.

"What mean is how in one burst of desperation your entire will flared, releasing enough energy to send that shack of crap within an half an inch of going through the outer wall of the building and shattered every bone in his body." He told her coldly closing the distance between them.

The level of shock, horror, fear, disgust, and so many other emotions that Nodoka felt towards herself was indescribable. She felt like she was going to puck. She wanted to say it wasn't true, but it was all coming back; The man getting up after beating down the neighbor that tried to save them, him picking up the knife off the floor and heading over to her mother, her mind just going blank except for stopping him, and even the sound of cracking as he was thrown into the other wall, she remembered everything. How could she have done this? How could have forgotten it? How could she have let herself be so happy after doing such a thing? She was no different then the white-haired boy, the only word she could think of for herself was…monster. Then she felt someone embraced her, it was Gem.

"I know you think this makes you some kind of monster, but that thought, those tears, that pain, and the screams of anguish echoing throughout your mind right now, all prove you aren't. Sorry apprentice, but this should show you how important it is that you learn to control a power like yours, a power you control if you don't fully acknowledge." His voice had a sense of compassion, sadness, and understanding that she could tell was genuine and came first hand. "If you were even a fraction of the monster you think yourself I would've killed you long ago instead of taking you as my apprentice. You saved your mother and the man that tried to save you with what you did, you defended them, shielded them, monsters don't act for others. You let out that pain and stop thinking those thoughts; in here time is completely on your side, so cry to your heart's content."

These words brought great relief to Nodoka's heart, even her anger towards her sensei for making her endure such pain seem to fade as she listened to his words. The more she thought about it the she found them true, and the more she felt her grief fade. It was like all the self-hatred drained out of her with the tears flowing down her cheeks, sadness was still there, but could accept that.

After what seemed like hours Nodoka found herself out of tears and got to her feet.

"Do you want to stop? Even by my standers that was a bit much." Gem asked the girl as he got up.

Nodoka shook her head silently, and then looked her teacher in the eye with a pleading look. "Please, I don't ever want that to happen again."

"Good, respect towards such power is essential, but never let it turn to fear" Gem replied solemnly with a proud smile. "You must never fear yourself, as long as you learn how to use that power responsibly there is nothing to fear from it. Now lets get started you will need to do this to an attacking opponent without them being able to tell the difference, by tomorrow, and I know you are strong enough to do it."

11:45 Somewhere overlooking the ruins of the old capital.

Negi stood in astonishment as he listened to Racan's story of the deserter that caused the great city to crash beneath the clouds. The part that amazed him was the owner of the power that caused it, The Twilight Imperial Princess, a person who Racan's story left no doubt was some dear to him, his student, his partner Asuna Kagurazaka. He just couldn't comprehend how such a thing escaped him, how many people must have been hiding this from him.

"See boy no one can protect everyone all the time. We were called the greatest heroes in the world, managed to end the Great War, but could protect one city or even one little girl." Racan finished disappointment clear in his voice. "You just got to try and figure out what you can do to fix your mistake."

Negi found a great deal of comfort in the words of his father's rival, even with the questions this raised about Asuna it did give him some relief to know that even a man as strong as his farther could make a similar mistake.

"Racan-san, will you please help me think of a way to beat Sword?" Negi asked loudly with a renewed sense of determination in his voice.

"Sure kid." The war hero answered. Waiting a minute before giving a smile that crushed the boy's moment of joy. "We can discus the consultation fee after we see what we are up against."

Author's Note: I am very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. First halidays then a computer got crash by a virus masquerading as antivirus update (even had the windows colors), and the I forgot email address I used to login, so all that plus collage (yes I know my skills in English make it hard to believe, I am working on it) kind made it hard to update. I hope this chapter was not too…extreme, but this go to what I have planed for Nodoka's past, which will play a big part later, if need be I may raise the rating, but this should be the worst of it.

Next time: Camo knows something about the temple that may shed some light on gem's identity and darken Negi's hopes of wining. Also Gem helps his apprentice make plains to help out a friend in need, and he talks a few things over with someone.


	6. Chapter 5: Attempted understandingAttem

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked by and accredited to its rightful holder(s) in the chapter introduced.

**Chapter 5: Attempted understanding/Attempted rescue part 1 **

12:00 Arena

Negi made his way back to the room at the arena that they were using as a base with a new sense of direction. Racan was right he might have been unable to protect Nodoka, but what was important now was finding a way to get everyone back. As he approached the door he heard the sound of yelling coming from the room, he quickened his pace as he recognized the voices as Asuna and Haruna.

"Come on Asuna-san just give me five minutes with them." Haurna shouted at the redhead, before turning to treasure hunters with a look that filled them with more fear then anything they had seen before. "I'll get them to tell us what they did with Nodoka!"

Before Asuna could object any further Negi walked in the door, both she and the treasure hunters cringed at the expected complications given the boy's earlier hostilities towards the captives.

_Dam! As if this girl with glasses wasn't enough, now he is back. I wonder what they'll do to us. _Lynn Thought to herself. Then she turned a slight tint of green as images of what awaited come to mind.

"Negi-bozu!"A voice called warmly to Negi as he entered the room. Negi could see the owner of the voice, Ku, fast approaching him. "Master Ku! I'm glad to see that you're alright!" Negi greeted the girl happily, showing now sign of his earlier behavior.

"Aw Negi-kun!" Haruna exclaimed as if she had just made a breakthrough, a moment later appearing next to the boy with her arm over his shoulder pulling him close. "Negi-kun, these people have done something with Nodoka, and aren't talking. Now I know that I could get them to talk if I could only have ten…no five minutes! But Asuna just refuses to let me do anything." If the unusually friendly behavior wasn't enough not to trust the girl, her voice sounding like one of those sleazy car dealers you in cartoons, and the glint in her eyes that seemed to scream war crime would have even a nun ready to call the cops.

Negi's reaction however was unlike anyone expected. He took the girl's hand off his shoulder, and stepped slightly to the side. "That won't be necessary Paru-san, I am going to get to the bottom of this right now." With that the boy walked over to the chair he was sitting in before, grabbed it, and started over to the treasure hunters.

_Oh crap! For a second I thought he was over this, but he's actually worse! Darn baka that chair is steel if he hits them with that till would do more then just leave a mark! I've got to stop him._ Asuna thought to herself in a panic over the boy's rash action. However she was so caught off guard by Negi's outrageous behavior that she failed to realize the size of the room, and found that the boy was now less then ten feet away from the captives with the chair still in hand.

"Hey Negi hold it!" Kotaro shouted as he rushed to stop his friend.

"Apprentice No!" Ku cried out, before mimicking Kotaro's course of action.

Negi stopped about three feet away from Craig thrust the chair down, and peacefully sat down. A moment latter Negi heard a rather loud thud behind him, and turn to see three of his comrades on the floor just behind him and the rest of the room looking rather stunned. "Did I say something wrong?" Negi wondered aloud. A moment later his answer came in the form of a angry Asuna looming over the chair he sat in and a very agitated Chisame glaring from the left side.

"Did you say something wrong!?" Asuna yelled outraged. "You do nothing, but act like you want to rip these guys in two since we brought them here, and now you act as if you're going to hear them for the first time!"

Negi was about answer the girl, but before he could get a word out Chisame cut him off. "Yeah, what is with this new attitude? A while ago you were almost as eager as Haruna over there to get these guys to say what happened to Bookstore."

"I just realized that sometimes you no one can protect everyone all the time, and if you do lose someone you just have to figure out to find it again." Negi explained with a reflective look. "Beside if they are telling the truth then this is pointless."

Everyone looked a little surprised at the boy's suggestion not only because of what they had seen and heard of his past behavior, but also ludicrousness of the story for those that heard it. Still they could tell Negi was serious about this so they decided to go along with it, after all what harm could listening to the story _again_ have, after all some of them had only a vague idea of what happened.

"If you really want to listen to it _again_, fine then I'll just go get something to eat." Asuna huffed as she turned to the door.

"I don't want to hear the story again." The boy corrected her, stopping Asuna in her tracks and causing everyone to look at him puzzled again. "I want to everyone to listen for any outstanding details that they might have heard about this place on your way here. If this place really is as impressive as they say then some of you might have ran across rumors of it."

"Ah! Good thinking Anki. If the rumors are wide spread enough then there might be some truth in them." Chomo cheered, before running to the boy and taking his place and Negi's shoulder. "So let's get to talking."

"Come on why even bother, even the name of the place sounds completely fake 'The Temple of the Forbidden Mind' come on that sounds something from a videogame." Kotaro scoffed at the idea.

"Temple of the Forbidden Mind? Kazumi repeated questioningly. "Never heard the name."

"It does not match anything my memory, Negi-sensei. Chachamaru added.

"We'll please listen just in case, anything might help us understand even if is too the smallest degree." Negi replied almost if he expected the response, yet he still sounding as if he believed the treasure hunters' story.

"Um Negi-bozu, me thinks there is something wrong with Camo-kun." Ku interjected rather urgently, causing the room to look at the rodent on the boy's shoulder.

Negi could not believe that he did not notice the state his friend was in, especially given his position. The state that Negi saw the small creature in left no question that something was wrong. The small spirit's eye were dilated to the point that they seemed they could pop out, he was covered in a cold sweet, and somehow seemed at even whiter then normal. "Camo-kun! Speak to me!" Negi cried as he grabbed his friend off his shoulder.

"Anki did you just say 'The Temple of the Forbiden Mind!?" Camo ask skittishly praying he head wrong. However his state of panic only worsened when Negi nodded in reply. He started trembling fiercely and a minute later managed to stutter a response. "How…do…you…know…that…name?"

The whole room was perplexed by Camo's behavior, and Negi for one was becoming quite uneasy over the amount of fear his friend was showing towards the name. "That's where they say that Sword took Nodoka from them." Negi replied sheepishly as he pointed to the treasure hunters. Negi had never seen his friend, or anyone else act like this, but greater shock came with what happened next. Negi watched as his friend turned his head rigidly to fallow his finger, just stare at the captives for a moment, and then lunched himself at the nearest one's neck. If shock of just the bizarreness of the behavior wasn't enough to stun the room the fact that someone small enough to fit in Negi's pocket was now latched on to Craig's cloak and managing to shake the grown man while screaming/asking "Whoareyou?Howdoyouknowofthatplace?Whotoldyouabout?Howdidyoumanagetofindit?Whydidyougothere?"

"Camo-kun calm down! We can't even understand what you're saying!" plead Negi as he pulled his friend off of Craig. "Please just take a breath and tell us what's wrong!"

Camo did what the say said and after several deep breaths finally asked the treasure hunters in an understandable manner. "Who told you that name!?"

The treasure hunters looked amongst themselves wondering if they even should answer the question. It was Christen who finally spoke. "We told you guys already! This guy calling himself Ryuikes shows up offers us a job taking a bunch of crystal from this place and then throws us all back on the ship right before the whole place disappears with him and Nodoka-san on it! We don't know how he knew any of it!"

"Ya we only went because that guy was too interested in Nodoka-san and her book, and she was dead set on going to learn about it." Aisha added agitatedly.

He said he had been there an hundred years ago. Lynn answered causing Negi's group look at them with contempt and disbelief returning to their faces.

"An hundred years? You expect us to believe that! Haruna objected, going for her artifact again, before being stopped by Negi speaking up.

"Actually that is possible." The boy corrected her stunning his students. "Some of the Magical world's native people have lifespan many times that of humans."

"That's not possible!" Camo objected firmly. "No mater how old he is there is no way the he had been twice, because it never appears in the same spot twice and only the governors of the elements even know where and when it is going to appear and even they don't get much warning. These guys are lying Anki don't listen!"

Most of the room were caught off guard and puzzled by Camo's words, but the news truly stunned Negi and the female mage. "The governors of the elements." They both repeated in disbelief.

"Hey Negi what's wrong?" Asuna asked concerned over the level of shock on the boy's face, the others obviously sharing the sentiment. When no answer came she rushed over to the boy and asked again. "Negi come on! What is it about these governors that have you so spooked? Answer me!"

Negi again sat down only much more slowly this time. "Asuna-san, do you remember that spell that Master used on the school trip?" Negi asked very unsettled by the possibilities Camo's words suggested.

"Yah, like I could ever forget that." Asuna responded light heartedly, as she remembered Eva shattering the demon with a single strike. It was then that she understood how the small girl got such a large bounty on her head. "Eva-chan destroyed that giant like it was nothing, but what does it have to do with this."

"That spell called on one of the governors, the Queen of Ice, which controls all the spirits responsible for the element of ice." Negi explained fearfully. "If only spirits that powerful know about it then what could be inside it?" Negi did not expect an answer to the question, but could see that those in the room understood its significance.

"See Ane-san to even know where this place would be this guy would have to be at the _very_ least the right hand man of one of the most powerful spirits in the world." Camo explained nonchalantly before snapping back to the treasure hunters and yelled accusingly while pointing at the group. "Why would some one be picking on us? If you were really there then let see how much you remember it."

"If it is really that big of a secret then, how do you even know about it?" Craig snapped back.

"Spirits have grips about what they do too!" Camo objected furiously. "I may not know a lot about the inside, but a few details are out there as well as a good bit about the outside. Now do tell some of those highlights."

"Fine, do you want to hear about the way that the every bit of the structure, from the giant globe flanked by six towers, to the ground that it rested on was made of some strange crystal?" Christen ask mockingly.

"Each tower only had furniture and scrolls in it, and the scroll had such magic surrounding that only Nodoka-san and that jerk didn't have to leave every twenty minutes. Lynn added solemnly, pausing and moment before turning to the mage of her group as if she realized something suddenly. "Come to think of it did you see her step out at all?" Lynn watched as her friend's eyes grow and her face became uneasy.

"N…No, but she couldn't have stayed in there the whole six hours." Aisha replied surprised by the possibility. She looked to the guys of the group.

"Actually, she asked me why I went out side when we were moving some things. I thought she was joking, but it she seemed surprised by the idea, as if she didn't notice." Christen add. "Craig did you see anything, how about when you guys went in that globe?"

Negi and the rest of the white wings present were stunned by the description so far, while it might have been the make up of the temple for his students, for him it was the fact that Nodoka was even able to last five minutes in such dense magic. Magical energy dense enough to sicken people born in the Magical world should have been like radiation poisoning to Nodoka yet the treasure hunters failed to recall any time over six hours. At first Negi concluded that it was a lie, but why lie about something like that. As he continued to listen to the explanations his doubts faded and a single question replaced them, 'How?'

After about an half an hour of listening to the description of the temple Negi and the others were convinced that they had heard enough and had formed a huddle in the furthest corner from the treasure hunters to discuss their next move.

"So what do you want to do kid?" Chisame asked to start things off.

"I don't know." Negi answered uneasily. "They don't seem to be lying. What do you think Camo-kun?"

"I don't know either, Anki." The ermine pondered aloud. "Even if described everything I heard, I still don't believe they could have been there."

"Why not, aru?" Ku asked puzzled by the ermine's reasoning.

"Because, it is the temple!" Camo shouted in response. "Its position is among the most heavily guarded secrets there in existence, it is impossible for this guy to have known where it was going to be even if he had been there before!"

"About that," Chisame interjected impatiently. "You said these governors, who control the elements, are told where it will appear. If they are told then who tells them?"

Chamo froze at the question. He never thought about it before, if they were told then someone higher up must have told them, but short of the creator of the universe, he only knew of one force exceeding the governors, and if they had to face someone linked to that power then there was next to nothing they could do. "The Laws!" Camo thought out loud trembling in a cold sweat with horror echoing throughout his entire person. "They are the only ones left, but if he is in league with them, then there's no way."

"Laws?" the rest of the group repeated questioningly.

"The spirits above all other spirits, they that manage the world for the creator." Chamo said in an almost hallowed out manor. " The end, connection, force, structure, inevitability, and change, entities that control the principles that allows the universe to function, ever aware of their department and controlling everything subject to their charge."

"Um when you say the do you mean…?" Konoka started nervously before getting cut off by chamo.

"Yes, DEATH itself!" The ermine screamed at the girl.

"You mean we might be literally picking a fight with death." Haruna asked finally showing signs of something other then killing intent.

"That's just the half of it!" Chisame admitted nervously, soon feeling the heavy gaze of the room. "If it is that literal, then not only do we have to add: gravity, magnetism, friction and nuclear physics to our plate, but time also." Then the girl broke into a creepy fit of laughter that soon turned into whimpers as she dropped to her knees and yelled, "Why me!? All I was trying to do was help out a stupid brat, and now the universe hates me! Dam it!" Then Chisame started to bang her head against the floor, presumably to wake herself up from this nightmare. Ku and Asuna rushed over and grabbed the girl.

"Chisame-san, stop it!" Asuna yelled at the girl as she and Ku lifted her into the air. "What the hell are you talking about to nuclear physics and time any way?"

"Asuna-san, what Chisame probably means is that since everything has a structure the law in charge of it can probably shift things to it's liking including the energy contained them. Also since time is a measurement of change, forced aging and powers much like those Master Chao used during the school festival would be likely included under such a power." Chachamaru clarified indifferently. "Although it seems highly unlikely that any mage handle such power." This last part fell on ears to stuned to even pay them any mind. The room just froze just trying to process the idea of such a force even existing, Asuna and Ku even for got that they were holding their injured compainion, letting her hit the floor. The wall so daunting that their minds would not dare to consider the possibility of having to face it for some time.

Gem's place residence sector 1:00pm

Nodoka clenched her eyes as her mind came back in focus on reality; she had been in the illusionary world so long her mind had forgotten how bright the sun was. She scrambled to get to her feet, Gem had told her that time was what they made it out to be in the illusionary world, but she didn't understand what he meant. She rushed inside to find any indication as to the date and time, because if it was even close to how long she thought then her friends would have to have left her. She raced to turn on the first thing she found that could give her what she was after, the T.V. The flipped to the news, and dropped the remote as she found her answer.

Three hours, while weeks of struggling with her sensei for control of the illusion seemed to have passed, in reality not only was it still the festival, it was still the same day! It made her question just how much control he _let_ her have in the illusion. After she had fought so hard put up with so many hellish images, and even had to face her most bitter memory all for nothing! Then she heard some one coming from behind, she knew who it had to be, and turned to face him.

"Aw there you are. Come with me I got something to give…" Gem started spotting his apprentice as he walked in the room, then he noticed the girl's face. "What's wrong? After all that you've accomplish you should be happy, or at least proud of yourself."

"Why?" Nodoka asked with disappointment and agitation evident in her demeanor "I was never really in control."

Gem was confused for a moment, and then he noticed the TV and realized what caused this. "Apprentice, how long did you have control of the illusion at the end?" He asked condescendingly.

"Not that long." The girl answered, questioning the truth in her words. "Maybe an hour."

"Good, now before that when you managed to take control momentarily, how long did that last?" Gem continued in the same tone, starting towards the girl. Five minutes here ten there, gradually getting longer as we went, care to add all those times up, hmm?"

Nodoka hesitated for a moment; she had forgotten those short spans of time and was now realizing what her teacher was getting at. She answered the only way her embarrassment would let her, with silence.

"Not sure?" He asked with a chuckle obviously taunting the girl as he walked past her and over to a chest in the corner of the room. "Well if you add all of it up you'll get 180 minutes or three hours. Now unless I forgot that I taught you how to reduce the perception of time to less then one millionth of the original rate; wouldn't that explain exactly three hours passing?"

"Sorry." Nodoka apologized as she lowered her head, now a little nervous about what he was getting out of that chest. She tensed up as she heard him coming back towards her. She felt a light tap on her head and opened her eyes to see what it was, only to find a garments box in front of her face. "What is this?"

"Sorry, but I don't give credit unless it's due." Gem told the girl agitatedly as he held the box in front of her waiting for her to take it. "Now stop doubting yourself and take the dam box, you're earned a small reward for how much you _have _accomplished."

As surprised as Nodoka was, she took the box and opened it. Inside she found another hooded robe much like the one that she wore now only small enough for her to wear when she got back to school, as she pulled it out a smaller box and two brown envelopes fell to the floor. Nodoka was most worried by the small box as it looked as if it might be jewelry, and if her teacher's intentions turned towards such things she doubted she could stop him. However it was pushed out of her mind almost immediately, as she found herself drawn to the bottom envelope, as if it was calling to her very core.

She got on her knees and picked it up. Nodoka just stared at the envelope for a minute, she had no clue what was in it, yet it felt so familiar to her, like a piece of herself that was missing, a peace she for some reason felt uneasy about finding again. Still she found herself opening it before she even realized what she was doing. "What are these?" She thought out loud as she removed several papers from the envelope.

"Well, I told you when we first met that several pages were taken out of the Diarium Ejus, and thought now might be a good time to give them to you." Gem explained in a rather detached manor.

"What!?" Nodoka shouted in shock. This whole time, the thing that got her here was looking for those missing pages, she spent over two hours looking all over the temple for them, and her teacher had them the entire time! "You said they were in the temple!"

"No, I said if you wanted to learn how to use the book you should go to the temple. I never said that the pages were in the temple" He quickly corrected her while still remaining laid back about it. "You'll understand if you still want me to restore them, or if you stop and think about what just happened you may understand already."

Nodoka thought for a moment and a thought came to mind, a thought she tried to force from her mind, but some how she knew it was true. "There is something in those pages isn't there?" She said aloud not really needing an answer.

"Yes, them and the rest of the book." Gem replied in a far more serious manor. Once he saw the look of shock and a twinge of fear appear on the girl's face he continued his explanation. "A powerful will was sealed in that book those pages were taken out as a means of allowing the power leaking from the seal to be diverted to a safe place, however the book lost a few abilities because of it. Then again with them back in, you could tap that power, but what if you lost yourself to it? What might it make you do to your friends? Think hard about it before you decide if you want me to restore them."

Nodoka trembled at the news and the possibilities of it brought to mind, after how she felt so drawn to these papers she knew controlling even a fragment of that power was beyond her. She rigidly pushed them back into the envelope and set it aside, and then just toke it all in for a moment.

"Good decision, I'll hold on to this until you think you can handle it." Gem told the girl proudly as he picked up the discarded envelope besides the girl. "Others are much more straightforward I promise you, but open the box first."

Nodoka did as he suggested, after this point she didn't want to think. She grabbed the box and opened it; inside she found the magical item she was looking for when she first met this man, an object that if rumors were true would allow her to read any text that appeared in the Diarium Ejus without even summoning it, the Auris Lectans. More importantly combining it, the Comptina Daemonia, and Diarium Ejus, would allow for instant unnoticeable mind reading the minute she knew someone's name. Then an idea popped in her head, one that filled her with fear as she looked over at the remaining envelop, the only 'gift' from her teacher remaining, and the one that he told her to open last. She cringed on the inside as she reached for the envelope, and once she had it in hand took a deep breath trying to brace for the shock. She was finally about to open it Gem spoke up.

"Um before you open that let me just say that the reason I didn't give you this information sooner was that it have been useless before tomorrow, and the worse just came to my attention recently." Gem told her nervously even taking a few steps back slowly.

Now Nodoka's fears were replaced by urgent curiosity, by now she knew how to tell when her teacher had done something behind her back she wouldn't like, and by the total lack of ability to hide such nervousness she knew there was no way she was going to like this. She ripped the papers out of the envelope, only to be perplexed as to their significance. What she saw was a simple picture of a cat girl about her age clipped to page long profile and number of similar clipped pages behind it, trying understanding the purpose she thumbed through the remaining profiles and found more girls. Her bewilderment only increased until she got to the sixth, then there was only one word for what she felt, anger. Her temper flared at the mere sight of the photo, and the realization of what her teacher had kept from her, for she was looking at a picture of the white-haired boy who cause all this and nearly killed Negi. "How do you know all this?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you after we get back tomorrow, after all it is going to be a busy day, and I still need to get the last thing I need to give you before tomorrow's rescue ready." The man countered ignoring the girl.

"Rescue?" She repeated skeptically.

"Just take study those papers, and come find me in island sector." Gem answered as he headed out the room stopping when he got to the doorway. "Oh it might be a good idea to bring some of the others too." Then he rushed out the room.

Nodoka decided to simply flip to the last page and there she saw the reason behind her teacher's behavior, a picture of a small girl magically bound to a large pillar. She recognized the girl instantly shock and anxiety filled her mind as she instinctively shouted the girl's name, "Ayna-chan!" Immediately she clenched the papers tightly and ran to the island sector. At that moment Gem was the last person she wanted to see but she had to help her friend, she had to find Negi and tell him about this, and for that she needed her teacher as his magic was the only way in or out of this place.

Author's note: Well, hopefully this not too far out there, but you can be sure it that Negi isn't going to have it nearly as bad as it sounds. This is probably going to have some calling a mary sue on me, but I will explain Gem's power as the story goes anyone thinking he is going to be bailing Nodoka out and shilding Negi's group often read the next chapter. Unfortunitly this arch is runing longer then I thought and will last a while yet(maybe at most five more.) Expect the next update to be long(yes even longer then this.), on bright side training over, street fighting time. Negi v Fate, and Nodoka well who cares she actually does more then look at her book and gets beat up is that enough of a highlight, but ya she does have to defiend aginst Fate's girls. Well see you next time.


	7. Attempted understandingAttempted Rescue2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked and accredited to its rightful source at the chapter's end notes.**

Chapter 6: Attempted understanding/Attempted rescue part 2

8:30 Arena

Asuna and Setsuna wait with Craig in the hall from the arena that Sword and Shield where having their match. They made sure to keep out of view of exit to the battle area, just in case Shield was not alone when she came out to make matters worse because of the crowd Asuna had to use the age-deceiving candy, if it came to a fight using her sword would be out of the question. She braced herself as by the sound of the crowd there was no time for second guessing now as soon they would see just who this Shield was.

"Good job out there." Sword told his apprentice as they exited the arena, Shield clearly in a rush to leave. "Hold up if you too early then they will just kill you then continue with the operation!" Shield stopped and clenched her fist at the idea of waiting.

Asuna was curious about what could be so pressing, but more importantly she listened intently for any details on this operation, and these two's plan. "Good! Now remember as soon as you get target, head towards the northern market drop her off, then floor it towards the river. Your enemy will be distracted, divided, and clueless to the entire nature of your abilities, hell even your identity should be relatively safe for the most part. Meanwhile there're a few things I deal with to make sure that boy doesn't shot himself in the foot so to speak, but beyond that he is your problem." With those words he turned towards the opposite hall form Asunsa's group and left, but strangely Shied just stood there.

"You can come out now, Sensei is gone!" She called calmly, almost sounding glad, and stunning the group in wait.

Asuna could not believe it, she knew they were there! Did that mean that Sword knew when he left, and what boy did sword mean to help? There were just too many questions for her handle. While she tried to think Setsuna grabbed hold of her pacto card, but the treasure hunter just stepped into view.

"Mikomi?" He asked uneasily but with a strange amount of certainty in his voice. He got no response, but it seemed that the fighter did recognize him. "It's me, Craig Cladwell, don't you remember me? I've been looking for you ever since your parents sent you…" He pressed on moving closer almost in a daze.

When he was a little more than an arm's reach, Shield gave the sign for him to stop and slowly began to sake her. "Sorry…I am so sorry for the pain this must be causing you, but I am not her."

Craig was dumbfounded with disappointment, after all that it wasn't her. All the hope that had been building up for all those years of searching dashed in an instant, as if it was nothing! The very idea of it infuriated him no end, before knew what he was doing his fist was headed straight the side of Shield's hood. Asuna and Setsuna were alarmed by the treasure hunter's actions, and were about to move when a barrier appeared between them and the pair. "What!" Asuna shouted in shock, not only had the barrier appeared out of nowhere to cut them off, but she couldn't even see or hear what was going on the other side of the thing. "Dam it! It was a trick. I knew we shouldn't have trusted them!"

Setsuna immediately tried to dispel the barrier, but found it nothing like she had ever seen. Even if there were some barriers that could block sight and sound they required some sort of medium and could not be set up nearly as fast, and there was still the most unsettling factor that every other one lacked, the feeling it gave off was frighteningly similar to a ghost or even a demon. "Just what kind of power does this Shield use?" Then both of them felt a vibration travel through the barrier. "What was that!" she her heard her friend say, and could only think how much she would have liked to know the answer.

Shield did not use any such barrier to stop Craig's punch, and sent crashing to the floor hood once again coming off as Shield collided with her own barrier.

Craig was horrified by what he had just done, but was also stunned by the fact that Shield had not only allowed the hit, but also insured it. "Why didn't you stop it?" He thought aloud without meaning to.

"Because, I really am sorry, Craig-san…for everything." Shield replied tears in her eyes and a look of deep sense of sorrow on her face. "I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt any of you. You were all so good to me, and I mad think I was…"

She didn't finish, the tears turned to sobs, and the look on the treasure hunter's again turned to shock as it dawned on him who the girl really was. "Jou-chan!? What happened to you? Why…?"

"I'm sorry I can't explain now." Nodoka cut him off desperately as she had only a small window of time to sneak into the base and rescue Anya if she wanted to make any real difference in the fight. "Come to front gate tonight. I'll tell you everything, but I have to go now. Please not tell my friends who I am, I don't want them to think...!"

"It's ok, Jou-chan." Craig hastily agreed seeing how upset the girl was becoming. "You can explain everything tonight, let's say 7:00. Just don't go disappearing again before then, or I might just have to say something, ok."

Nodoka could only smile at the kindness behind his words. "Thank you, Craig-san." She hated to just leave it at after all that she had put them through, but she had to get moving, then she remembered something that still might be in time to help. She reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out the papers on Fate's party, she had been studying them until they were called for the match in preparation for her task, if they got to Negi now it could help keep her friends safe until she got there. "Craig-san could you…" She asked hesitantly, as she pulled the papers out of her pocket, but was cut off before she could finish.

"Sure I'll give those to friends for you." He said solemnly with smile accepting the papers. "After all I need to make up for that hit somehow." He saw the girl about to say something, but cut her off. "Didn't you have somewhere to go? It sure seemed important whatever it was."

Nodoka stopped and nodded, he was right he was right it could wait till after she got Anya. She turned and with one final word of thanks ran off letting down her barrier once she was out of sight, leaving Craig to with a very agitated Asuna with no explanations to offer.

10:30 Northern marketplace.

Fate roamed the streets waiting for his target to come into view. It was vital to his plans to deal with the boy today, but he couldn't help feeling a bit of disappointment at having to let go the chance to fight him again, after all Negi Springfield was the first in years to even lay a hand on him. Still it was necessary complete his masters' plans.

Suddenly he meet with a surprise as someone grabbed his shoulder. To think that someone could do something without his notice excited him. "Hi, might I have a word with you over a cup of coffee?" The holding him asked in a stun manner. Fate turned to see Sword with a smirk on his face. "Come on, you have a little over an half an hour before the boy shows up, and I was hoping to avoid stepping on anybody toes needlessly."

Fate decided to accept the offer if only to find out why the man sounded so certain of the time that the boy would arrive, and after all he'd have to do to keep this man from interfering with his plans was to simply have him agree to, no matter how true Sword intended for the statement to be. "Fine, shall we use the coffee shop up the stairs?" He asked trying to judge Sword's reaction.

"No, let's use the one around the corner, less chance of interruptions, higher quality, and I've reserved a table." Sword answered casually turning his back to the white haired mage as they both proceeding to the coffee shop. They took their table and placed their order, waiting only seconds after the waitress left to get to business. "Well now before we begin let me assure you that I really don't care directly about your group's plan. The world can be blown to kingdom come for all I care, just as long as you don't jeopardize my plains. I swear to not raise a hand against you, your people, or your plans as long as your group doesn't conflict with my own, I'd even consider helping if it advances my own" Sword said mockingly carefree.

Fate could not believe it the idiot, not only walked into the same trap as he had for the boy, but he set off himself all he had to do was accept it. However he was not about to make the same mistake after all, a man who knew so much would be unlikely to leave such an opening. "And what might those plans be?"

Just then an obnoxiously high spirited voice bellowed. "Here you go sirs!" It was waitress with the coffee.

"Ah thank you Miss, that's all we need." Sword told her pleasantly before she could try to add to their order. He waited till the girl was gone before answering Fate's question. "My plan is to simply see how high I can raise my apprentice in terms of strength through any means need be."

"I fail to see how this affects me." Fate said mildly agitated.

"Well, you it is actually who my apprentice is, and what you have done to her in the past mandate this meeting. Does the name Nodoka Miyazaki ring a bell?" Sword said calmly as he stirred sugar into his coffee, not even bothering to look at Fate's unaffected face "No? Ah that's right you never got her proper name. Then how about 'Mind Reader'?"

This got Fate's attention. He immediately readied to go on the offensive. Now at least it was clear how the man knew when the boy would show, they were allies, and the fact that he called the mind reader his apprentice also cleared up how the man knew what he did. "I see so you didn't walk into my trap, as can't very while stay out of your way if it means harming the girl you hope to train."

"What trap? I don't see any…" Sword said playing dumb for a moment before taking on a joking manner. "Oh you mean the 'Ennomos Aetosfargis' clasped in your hand there, sorry wouldn't work if you tried it. Beside I see no reason to fight; actually I've come here to give you a hand."

Fate did not know what to make of it, not only had the man known about the artifact, but seemed fairly certain that it wouldn't work. Furthermore he claimed to be the mind reader's teacher, yet was offering to help her enemies. "Forgive me if I am a bit skeptical, but what help would a master give against his own apprentice?"

"Hmm…good question." Sword said playfully, before taking on a tone so serious that his guest expected an attack, but he simply pulled a rather impressive size folder which he handed over to Fate. "How about a cover story for when this plan goes array which could probably get the government to place the Crimson Wings under house arrest for aiding and abetting an unknown power intent on the extinction of mage-kind by accusing apprentice of basically mind controlling the very mage she's attendant to? That file should give you all the info you need."

"And what would you get out of making you apprentice the enemy of the world, wouldn't death hinder her training?" Fate said seriously to judge the man's true intent while signaling the man at the counter silently from under the table.

"Do you know what the difference between a rock and a gemstone is?" Sword asked smugly, wait just a moment to see if Fate would react to the question. "Heat and pressure. Necessity is the move of all invention, and creating more of it will only drive her closer to goal. All I ask is that: 1) You stop taking her out of the battle, after all if there is no video of her fighting how can you balm her for anything. 2) You wait about four to five months to use this information. Which time your agents in the governments can launch an official joint investigation and find some reason behind preventing your own plan. 3) You hand over the 'Ennomos Aetosfargis' to me."

He knew even that! Just how much does he know? I should take care of him now, but to take action now would alert Aliadne and the boy. Fate thought to himself as he considered what the man's statements so far. "Well that does sound interesting, but I am afraid the boy is he a potential threat to our plans that must be dealt with before his allies can aid him. The 'Ennomos Aetosfargis' is most effective way to do so under the current circumstances." Fate said politely getting up with the file.

"Fine how about this, I give those two you sent to stall Rakan a hand, and if the boy accepts the deal I bring the girl to you myself, but do you really think that they'd go for even your plan B? I mean your spells are based in slow moving earth magic, and with the princess a mass attack is really not a serious card" Sword offered quickly in a laid back manner. "If you agree we best get moving you got ten minutes till the boy gets here. If I was you I'd just leave that with that contact of yours at the counter."

Fate thought to himself as he considered what the man's statements so far. "That would solve the biggest problem with your offer, except how do I know I can trust you not to tell what you know to the governments, surly you must work for someone?" He replied silently chanting a spell, after a few second realized he felt nothing. It made no sense how could his magic not be working, then he noticed something else, something that scared even him. The world around him seemed to have come to a stop. Nothing, no one was moving. When? How? What did he do!? This goes against the very laws of magic itself! Fate thought to himself as he slowly turned to look at Sword.

"You see, I do work for someone, but we really don't care about the fate of one planet." Sword responded as he placed some money on the table and stood up, giving a chuckle at the word fate. "See the people I work for wouldn't think twice about destroying entire galaxies in search of the answer they seek, so the outcome of one planet is meaningless to me. Appetence wants to help the boy that is the driving force behind her growth. The harder you can push her then the better it will be for me, and if they fail then…well I'll just have to wait till a more interesting people come along. If you don't believe that then watch the finals, and I'll show you what real power is." With that he walked right up to Fate, and held out his hand, in which Fate placed the Ennomos Aetosfargis. "Good now when apprentice finds you make sure you don't go easy on her, or you will regret it. Six, you better get moving"

Fate just watched the man leave in disbelief, ether this Sword was mad to claim such power, or he was just bold with asserting it. Fate was surprised to find himself hoping it was the former as even a madman would be better then someone who'd use such power indiscriminately. He was about to leave when heard the waitress's voice again "Your bill sir." It was then that Fate realized not only had he just been made a tool for someone else's plan, but he would have to pay twice today because of this Sword.

In the ruins of Old Ostia same time

Nodoka wondered in the mist that covered the ruined city. She had been wondering now for hours trying to find the building that fate was using for a base, and it was mainly due to the map that Sword had given her. Her new sensei had failed to put any written instructions on how to read the map, just a badly rock mass as a starting point and some building, but she finally found a building like the one on the map. She hurried to the front while trying to be as stealth like as possible. Still the that made her the most nervous was the openness of the place, if not for the fog even from a distance someone could see clear though to the other side, however this also meant that she'd have little chance to hide. She managed to make it to the front pillars she pressed her back against it, and to glance around her for anyone coming. She saw no shapes coming toward her, so she slowly glanced around the side of the pillar into the building. It looked like the place was modeled after a Greek temple which meant rows of pillars to check.

Seeing no one coming she slowly moved to the other side of the pillar then rushed to the next, but then she caught sight of a faint glow coming from just ahead. She didn't know what it was, but somehow knew that she had font her friend. She was so glad that she rushed to the source abandoning the caution she had up till then. Soon she could make out a figure, she was right it was Anya suspended in the air next to a pillar by magic shackles that resembled the barriers Negi used. Now she had to figure how to break them.

"Who are you?" Anya shouted hostilely at the unfamiliar figure. She saw the figure motion for her to shush, but she refused to take that. "Don't shush me, are you people so rude as to not even answer when you're asked a simple question!?"

Nodoka rushed over and covered her friend's mouth. She hated to do it, but she couldn't risk alerting anyone. "Quiet, quiet, I' am here it help you." She hastily told the girl, hoping her voice would go unnoticed. Slowly she removed her hand.

Anya just blinked for a second as she heard the stranger's voice, she knew it. "NODOKA-SAN! Is that you?" Anya shouted in disbelief as her friend removed her hand, just before having the action repeated.

"Quiet, I'm going to get you out of here." Nodoka hushed her again. How to do this Gem-sensei said to think of it like a pencil to a piece of paper, but what does that mean!? Nodoka thought to herself as she looked at Ayna's restraints. She repeated Gem's words over and over in her head trying to find the meaning in them, but she failed to see the point. The only thing that she had ever used paper and pencil for was to write and draw, unless she accidently…tore it. That's it, since magic is energy from things in this world then maybe astral energy cut through it like a pencil point ripping through paper.

She decided to try it. She gathered energy in between her thumb and the finger next to it, thickening it and bring it to a point until it was ready. "Anya-chan, please hold still. I'm going to cut through those restraints." She told the girl, who only gave a nervous nod in reply. As soon as she got the ok from Anya, Nodoka thrust the energy into the restraint holding the girl's right foot trying to get as close to the girl's leg as possible. To both girl's amazement it worked, the astral energy ripped through the restraint, but sill didn't dispel it. Still since she could rip it maybe she could tear it, slowly she pulled her hand back towards her and watched as the restraint imitated paper perfectly until she managed to rip through the side.

Anya was amazed by what she just saw, Nodoka was a good friend, but as a mage she hardly someone she'd give a second thought to. Yet she had just witnessed the girl rip through a decent level binding spell with no trouble, and most troubling was the energy that Nodoka had used it to do it. Anya had only felt one thing like it before, something that she could never forget. Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt her entire body swing and something hit her side. Only seconds later did she realized that it was her arm, she was nearly free. She watched as Nodoka cut through the last restraint, however just as her friend was half way through, Anya spotted something turned all the hope and joy that was building since her friend had shown up into fear and panic. "Nodoka-san!!" She shouted as a stream of flame like darkness was heading straight for them.

Nodoka managed to erect a barrier faster than Anya could have snapped her fingers, not even chanting a spell, activation key, or even turning around, and yet it held. However, the thing that stunned the redhead the most was how the barrier shined so bright that she couldn't see past it. She wondered how her friend could see, was not about to distract her from the task at hand. Finally, the last restraint was broken and Anya dropped to the floor. Her first thought was to escape, but the question was how. Her captors had taken her wand, so she couldn't perform magic, and even if she they were pinned and outmatched. It would now be only a matter of time until Nodoka wore out, then they'd both be captives, or so she thought.

Nodoka may not have gotten to the same point as Anya, but she knew this wasn't working she was spreading herself too thin at this rate either she'd be in no shape to help the others or she'd end up losing Anya to these people again with rescue most likely becoming impossible. As bad as she felt admitting it, there existed an even worse possibility one that came from the very nature of her power, If she let this go on, then she might abandon Anya, and turn her hands on her friends if they tried to stop her from helping Negi. She pushed the thought out of her mind she could not, would not let that happen. She had to find some way to end this quick.

"Anya-chan, I am going to expand the barrier when I do run straight down the middle of the center ilea till you get to the other side of the building and wait facing the outside." Nodoka instructed the younger girl with authority.

"What! No way can't just leave you!"Anya yelled furiously.

"Anya, please! Negi-sensei is in trouble we have to hurry, so please just trust me!" Nodoka replied seemingly unshaken by entire situation. With that, she heard no further complaints from her friend, and readied herself to put her plan into action. Suddenly she felt the attack cease. Immediately she expanded and curved the barrier leaving a small opening for Anya. "Go now!" Nodoka watched out of the corner of her eye as her friend ran through the opening. As soon as the girl was clear, Nodoka sealed the gap in the barrier, and prepared the only course of action that she could think of that kept the mage from going outside; she opened the side facing her enemy.

As the opening formed Nodoka readied her-self to counter the enemy's attack, knowing that facing some one of this level there would be no room for error. The attack came even faster then she expected; a black dagger hurdled towards her at great speed. She managed to avoid it, but quickly realized what the intent of the dagger logged in to the ground only inches from her was really for. She recognized it from the attack at the gate port, and just like the gate port unleashed a sphere of whirling shadows, racking her body with pain, and quickly compressing her into a small ball that simply dropped to the floor.

"How disappointing, for a minute it seemed like a real fight. Now where did our other guest go to?" The mage taunt the sphere that now held the defeated girl, before starting to walk away. The mage made it about ten feet from the sphere be she felt something was wrong. She turned to see the sphere swelling, light soon spilling out of the dark prison, until it burst. A tremendous gust of energy flooded the room tossing the mage into the air. As the mage fell through the air she knew something was wrong, even though the energy toppled the pillars in both directions the roof was unfazed. The mage tried to gather magic to soften the impact, but soon realized the severity of the situation, she could not gather magic!

Anya waited franticly, staring back the way she came wondering if her friend was ok. She hated this waiting, but the fact was with her wand she couldn't do anything beyond the ascent spell, and even if she had her wand it was clear that this mage was out of her league. Still Nodoka had come to save her; she could not just leave her friend to die. With this thought she ran towards where she left Nodoka, but she did not get more than a few feet before the ground began shaking violently almost causing her to louse her balance. "What's going on?" She yelled while struggling to stay on her feet, the sounds and approaching dust cloud soon making sense of Nodoka's instructions to face to outside. Anya whipped herself around and ran outside as fast as her legs would allow her to, ducking for cover ten feet from the building's base, managing to bury her face moments before the surge of dust covered her.

Anya could hardly breathe with all the dust in the air, but she need to find her friend. She ran into the dust calling out Nodoka's name, completely ignoring the fact that she could alert the enemy. She slowed her approach as she felt that she was close to where she left her friend. Suddenly she heard the sound of rocks shifting ahead, and rushed to find the source only to have something burst out of the rubble sending rocks flying towards her face. The girl managed to dodge the projectiles; unfortunately this was by toppling backwards. She groaned as she picked herself up and looked to where the stones came from, and saw a black cloaked figure crawl out of the rubble. She hesitated for a moment since Nodoka and the enemy were dressed so similar, but her doubts were dispelled as soon as she heard the figure cough. She rushed over to her friend elated that she was okay, shouting the girl's name as she approached "Nodoka!"

Strangely Nodoka did not react to the redhead's calls; in fact she wasn't reacting to anything, she just sat there head bowed eyes closed. The girl's behavior was about to really scare Anya, after a building falling on her it was just stupid to think she could be hurt, plus after fighting an enemy like that it was a wonder that the girl was still in one piece. Then it became clear that she was still able to do something as Nodoka's body was engulfed in a faint glow.

While Anya was really angry that her friend was completely ignoring her, she couldn't help feeling relieved that her friend seemed ok. After about two minutes of this the relief wore off. "NODOKA!!" Anya shouted in the girl's ear, this time she got a reaction, Nodoka toppled backwards right back into the hole she crawled out of. Anya was horrified at what she just did, she rushed to help her friend back up. "I'm sorry. Why wouldn't just answer me."

Sorry Anya-chan, it's just a temporary side effect of the skill I used." Nodoka replied nervously, hoping that the girl would leave it at that. Nodoka's hopes were soon dashed as this only made the girl press the issue harder.

"I've never heard of any type of magic that made someone go deaf like that?" Anya replied suspiciously.

"It wasn't magic it was mentalism. I'll explain later, right now I need to collect myself a little more before it's safe to go help the others." Nodoka explained regretting her honesty as she knew Anya would not leave it after that.

Anya panicked as she realized that she forgot about Nodoka's earlier comment. " Ha! We are you collecting yourself!? We need to hurry, don't you care at all?" They were words of fear, but as soon as they were Anya realized their impact, an impact that Nodoka's reflected all too well. "Nodoka, I'm sorry."

Nodoka sighed the only way she saw to get passed this quickly was to explain why she had to do this , she really doubted that would help Anya's opinion of the situation. "Anya-chan I have to do this **because** I care!" Nodoka replied harshly as she continued to collect her energy, not needing to see the other girl's confusion. "The fact is that the energy I use is essentially my will itself shaped by the same energy that mages used to gather the energy from other creatures. One of the basic differences between the two was that instead of drawing in power, Mentalist projected their will to influence the world. Since the energy is part of me, not only can I control every bit of it, but it will also return to me on its own. The one problem with it is that it **is** a part of me, and as I push more out, my mind can process less and less until only my deepest desire remain to wield the entirety of my power regardless of what gets in my way." Each word brought with it a great amount of unease, unease that quickly turned to fear as she forced the last of it out."

Anya did not know what to make of this. She thought to herself, "Why take such a risk?" However she apparently said it out loud by mistake as Nodoka quickly responded.

"Because it is the only way that I can really help my friends, the only way I can really keep them safe." Nodoka replied sadly as she got to her feet. "My book is powerful, but I received it based my own power. Now let's go put this power to use." With that the same energy from earlier surrounded the two quickly forming a sphere that shot skyward trailed by a young girl's screams.

**Author's Notes: **I am very sorry it took so long to update projects and papers came up. I was finally ready and tried to update April 1st, but unfortunately I did not get word that there was a darn super bug that would eat my computer like a Great White eating a seal on the attack that day. Well after that summer semester started and time disappeared again, but now I have a replacement computer and time, so I should be able to update pretty regularly. Secondly I hope that this is not getting too Mary Sue, right now Negi's side needs a wall for my story that can beat a few things in, after things go wrong there won't be that much need for him to be the wall.

**Next time: **While Nodoka and Anya make their way to the front lines the others deal with Fate's attendants. How will the knowledge Sword gave her help, and will the file she gave Craig make it in time? Unfortunately seeing how the fight between Fate and Negi will differ must wait. **Chapter 7: Side liners under fire.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sideliners under fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked and accredited to its rightful source at the chapter's end notes. Chapter 7: Sideliners under fire

11:00 Northern marketplace.

Amongst a crowd of people in the square Chisame, Asuna, Setsuna, and Chamo were discussing their next course of action. "Ku and Keade have already gone down in advance. I am going to join them now." Setsuna addressed the others "Asuna-san, please take care of Ojou-sama. Chisame-san, please help Negi-sensei."

"Right." Both agreed immediately. Then Asuna spotted something out of the corner of her eye that sparked her interest. "Hey isn't that Negi!" She announced to the others. Chisame fallowed her friend's eyes, and eventually found the person in question. Sure enough it was their teacher. "Yea, good eye!" She replied casually understating her amazement with her classmate's ridiculous eye sight. "What's with him I wonder?" Asuna thought aloud "What about his match?"

Chisame mused at just how much of a one track mind the girl could have. "They are allowed to eat lunch you know."

Then Setsuna noticed cause for concern. "Isn't his demeanor off?" Her concerns were proven justified only moments later when she and the others witnessed their sensei's power flare. She heard Asuna say Negi's name and rush towards the boy. "Chisame until we know what is going on stay at least 1kilomeater away and alert the others." She ordered the girl before taking off to join her friend.

Chisame was not about to argue with her friend over such matters. She immediately ran with Chamo on her shoulder to put adequate distance between her and the enemy. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to reach an ally that met her needs. As soon as she brought herself to a stop Chamo hoped down, so they could figure out what to do, which was the first question that the ermine asked her. "All we can do is call for help but Ku and Keade are already off the island we can't reach them. The best option would be to contact the self described invincible Jack Racan."

"Knowing that idiot, he is probably on the other side of the island." Chamo fumed readying himself to chase down the price gouging knucklehead that trained Negi. "But are you sure he'll help us?" It was a valid question; the man seemed completely fixated on money to the point that it seemed that hardly anything else sparked the slightest amount of interest in him.

Then Chisame remembered the man's reaction to the name of their enemy. "Mention Fate Averruncus's name that should be enough to get him to come. I'll try and contact Kotaro and the others some other way. Since it's them they'll probably be close by."

"Leave it to me!" Chamo declared taking off.

"I'm count on you." Chisame called to the ermine as he ran for help as fast as possible. "Don't overwork yourself!" As soon as Chamo was out of sight she got her computer set up to monitor the situation better, and began to relay the news to the others, she only hoped that they responded quickly. Luckily the response of the first of the reinforcements came within the first five minutes; unfortunately the first to arrive was the one girl in their group with about the same level of actual combat experience as her and the simplest artifact to counter given their enemy, Haruna. "Chu-san!" Haruna call to the girl as she approached. "Wow that was fast!" Chisame voiced her surprise at the artist's speed.

"Well I was close by." Paru explained quickly, dispelling Chisame's surprise just as quickly. "Any way what is the situation now?" "Well, right now they are just conversing, but he's just such an untrustworthy fellow that there is no telling how long that will last." Chisame explained, still in a panic about what to do. "Ok, we'll take him by surprise and leave him open for Negi-kun and the others take from the front." Haruna contemplated out loud to Chisame's growing horror. "Then while they are at it you can…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Chisame yelled at the girl whose sanity, as far as she was concerned, was far past just in question. "There is no way can help that way. This isn't one of your darn comics where the heroes just band together, take down the bad guys, and retire to live like kings! This is reality! With real terrorist! Where people can really die!" Haruna was taken back for a minute. True comment about comics did irritate her, but that was overwhelmed by the fact that Chisame actually admitted this was reality. Things were even worse then she thought. "Well I'm sure that we can come up with something…"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but…" An unknown voice called to them from the other side of the alley, as soon as they looked they recognized its owner from one of the pictures in the file, it was one of Fate's subordinates. "…would you like a sample of this reality?" Chisame and Haruna cringed as she displaied a card, as they realized immediately what it was an artifact! "My name is Shirabe. Adeat!" They quickly answered with their own. Haruna immediately went to work on golem to engage the girl, but thankfully in the mere seconds that it took for their enemy to destroy that drawing, the artist had already completed another to get them to safty. However this didn't mean that Chisame liked being eaten by the catlike bouncy ball. By the time that the little hairball spit them out they were several rooftops away. "Ha looks like we lost her." Chisame announced as she searched area. "Well at least now we know that at least some of the information was accurate."

"Ya! Now let's go put it to use and go help Negi-kun!" Haruna cheered. However before either could do anything else, a voice that they wished they could forget snapped them out of their celebration. "Sorry, I cannot allow that!"Shirable announced as she touched down on the roof, perfectly composed, and completely stunning her opponents. "My mission is to block your path. If you'd stop running, you may listen to my recital."

Normally Chisame and Haruna would not object to listening to a violin recital, if for no other reason it would be a way to stall for the time they needed to come up with a plan, but if the information in that file was as right as it seemed then the sound wave that flattened Haruna's golem was thanks to the girl's artifact alone. Still how did the girl aim a sound wave, more over how did she even aim at all, from the looks of it the girl was blind, then again she could just be like Keade. They needed more time, but it'd be suicide to just sit there while the girl played her artifact. "Fine, if you do not wish to hear my recital then I must stop you by other means." Shrible replied seeming rather annoyed by their unwillingness. "No wait!" Chisame hastily called out. "We wouldn't mind some music."

"What!" Haruna shouted realizing what letting the girl play would mean. "We can't let her…" Haruna quickly found herself being silenced by sharp pain in the toes of her right foot.

"What she means that we would love to hear you play if you wouldn't mind using something other than that artifact." Chisame offered again trying to muster as much enthusiasm as possible while doubting that any word of what she said would work. Surprisingly the girl didn't reject the offer immediately, in fact she look almost disappointed.

"Sorry, but I don't have another instrument." The girl said as she raised the bow again. "Wait! What if we gave you one?"Chisame objected again, glancing at Haruna to start drawing an instrument _suitable_ for their opponent. "I am not a fool! How could I trust any instrument you provide will not be trapped?" Shrible snapped looking rather offended.

"We wouldn't do that!" Haruna said with a chuckle, quickly flipping to clean page. "Come on we're both artist, sampling someone else's work is privilege that any artist can appreciate. Besides your mission is to keep us out of the fight, we can really only provide support, so it makes no sense for us to provoke a fight we can't win, especially when we have an opportunity to sample a fellow artist." Haruna explained, sounding like a used car salesman with buyer on the hook, already redrawing a violin for the girl to play. Both white wings members stared at the girl in nervous anticipation of the answer.

"Alright!" She agreed taking the instrument from Haruna much to the delight of her waiting audience. Their delight did not last long as the smooth sounds expected of a violin were replaced by something only describable as resembling pulling a cat as it dug its claws into chalkboard. Both girls cringed as they listened to the sound almost wishing that they were running away from the girl as she tried to kill them, which Haruna was no longer sure wasn't the case. She and Chisame just hoped they could hold out until Kotaro arrived.

In the skies of Ostia

An orb that seemed to shine like the sun sped through the air at an insane speed, drawing the attention of those below, however they were left unaware of its contents as it vanished from sight. To those inside the orb seemed quite different. The reason that the orb shined so intensely was that it repelled the light completely leaving the inside the epitome of a dark scary place, complete with screams provided by one of its occupants. "Anya-chan, could you please calm down? You're going to use up all the air." Nodoka asked the girl, growing increasingly agitated with her friend's screaming.

"How can I we go so fast with no idea of where we're going!" Anya yelled at her friend/rescuer. "Don't worry, I can see just fine." Nodoka reassured the girl calmly, trying to stay focused on getting to her friends. "To me this is just a glass ball."

"How can you possibly see, there is no light in here!?" Anya countered quickly, not see how the girl could possibly be telling the truth. "Fine we'll set down on the rooftop just ahead so you can see there is nothing wrong." Nodoka offered, only a few seconds before slowing to a stop. Slowly they descended until Anya felt them touch down The orb faded and light flooded the two girls' eyes; Nodoka really hated this aspect of the technique, although the energy around her served as a sort of sonar her eyes still had to adjust to the light. Thankfully her eyes had gotten use to this, and it did not take long to adjust to the light with Anya not much longer then herself. "See Anya-chan, there is nothing to worry about, nothing is in our way and the stadium is right over there. It's about fifteen blocks if you really want to walk it through the crowds then I'll set us down." Nodoka reassured the girl looking straight towards the place the others were using as their base.

Anya looked around uneasily, she was relieved that their path was clear, but the idea of solid seeable land beneath her feet did sound appealing, the fifteen blocks however did not it would take too long to get to Negi, still she wondered why they were heading to the stadium, even she wouldn't start a fight there with all its security. "Nodoka, why are we going to the stadium?"

"Well… I was going to drop you off." Nodoka replied skittishly, knowing the girl's blusterous nature. "I don't want them knowing that you're ok until they get back to their base." In truth the possibility of the enemy panicking at the sight of their escaped captive and rushing back to cheek on their base had crossed her mind, but she was not about to risk her friend getting captured again. Anya wanted to argue. She wanted to help, negi was one of few people left in her life that resembled family, and he was in fight with same person who nearly killed him when they first arrived. However there was really nothing she could do, she couldn't cast spells without a wand and even if she could at this point she doubted she could do anything to actually help. The more the girl thought about it the more it became clear to her that she had just been dead weight.

The girl's silence worried Nodoka, even more worrisome was when she looked at the girl, Anya had suddenly taken on a look of sheer gloom. Nodoka guess the reason, it was after all a reason she understood all too well. She reached into her sleeve and soon the sound of Velcro could be heard. A few seconds later she pulled out two things clenched in her hand: the training wand she had been carrying since they came to the magical world and the second one was some sort of winged ring. "Here take these." She said offering the items to her friend.

"Why now?" Anya thought out loud as she caught sight of the wand.

"Because I always planned to bring down their base and use the shock waves to stun the long enough to get away, but now we have to fight." Nodoka answered the girl. "The enemy has some that can impersonate someone perfectly; the Comptina Daemonia can tell you anyone's true name just by asking them. Anya-chan get this to Negi-sensei. I am going to bring us down to the street and then go on ahead, and when you meet up with the others please don't tell them what I look like."

The last part of Nodoka's instruction alarmed and confused Anya. Why would Nodoka be hiding from the others? It made no sense. However before she had time to give it any deeper thought both girls spotted an as an all too familiar sight appearing over the plaza, the same attack that took out the gate port when they first arrived, an attack that could only be from one person and meant for one other. Immediately Nodoka took action, however it was not an action that one would expect, as the girl jump to the next building top ten feet away with a forty foot was horrified; she could only pray that her friend used that bubble trick that brought them here, or there was no way the girl could survive such a fall. She rushed to the edge and looked down to see something that truly dumbfounded her, not only was Nodoka still alive but she had already moving to the building top."What the hacek is she made of?" She wondered aloud for a moment before remembering the gravity of the situation, and running to the door to the stairs.

Back with Haruna and Chisame.

Sorting through dozens of web pages Chisame had heard some pretty offal sounds, but even her ears could take no more she glanced at Haruna as to confrere and instantly they reached a silent agreement. They ran as fast as they could to escape the sound they had managed to endure for just over ten minutes, even knowing what they would face running, at this point even she would rather face death then one more minute of that racket. For once she was thankful for Haruna's inhuman drawing speed as the artist had all ready finished a golem to aid in their escape, why a flying manta ray was beyond her, but now she really didn't care. Both girls jumped on immediately, and Haruna quicly handed over control of the creature to Chisame, which was a simple matter placing her hand on the golem's head and thinking of where to go.

Shrible was just stunned at her audience's reaction to her recital, such insensitivity to her honest efforts filled her with embarrassment sadness and above all else anger to an indescribable degree. The next sound that the violin given to her produced was the sound of her crushing its neck in her hand and letting the rest hint the roof beneath her feet. She then took her artifact back out and chased after the pair determined to pay them back for this indignity. Her mission was to stop them from interfering in their masters' fight, when she first arrived she decide to simply have them captured by the patrols, but now only one thing would satisfy her. It took her only a few minute to have them in her sights again. They were riding low along the roof tops no doubt wait for the moment when they might need to take cover in the narrow streets below. A good idea, but unbeknownst to them, one that left them in a prime position for her other ability. Instead of taking aim at them directly she decided to take a captivating approach.

Haruna looked up from her work of preparing a way to lose their enemy to find that the girl was closing any lead that they had gained fast. She decided to put the first of her defenses into action, she flipped through her sketchbook to her first line of defense and summoned forth a dozen copies of Chu and herself on the flying manta. She hoped that this simple shell game would create an opening for them to escape, but that hope was quickly shot down as Shrible destroyed four of her doubles in seconds. Chisame looked back for a second at the sound of the explosion just in time to see Shrible destroy another copy of herself and Haruna. It was one thing to read about the capabilities of something, but actually see an exact copy of yourself blown to pieces in a matter of seconds was another matter altogether. However in this moment of terror neither of the girls saw the thing that would deliver them onto their enemy. By the time that she fixed her eyes back on the path ahead, she font a column of thick tangled vines only a few feet from them.

Chisame instantly tried to avoid it, but adding to her horror the manta simply vanished from beneath their feet flinging them down to the market square ahead of them. Now Shrible stood on the edge of the roof that her enemies had just fallen from, enjoying the sight of her foes falling to struggle to their feet. She allowed herself to soak in the moment in which she would not only accomplish her mission, but also avenge the indignity from her earlier recital. However she had a job to finish and the girls looked as though were about recovered from the fall, so she brought the bow up so that it rested on the string ready to play the last 'b flat' the girls before her would ever hear. Suddenly she felt something amiss and she jumped to avoid the danger just as flames engulfed the spot she was standing. _Red blaze?_ Shrible thought herself recognizing. _Fate-sama never mentioned anything about someone in their group knew fire magic of that level._

"Saotome-san, what the hell!" Chisame yelled at her friend not taking too kindly to being thrown from a building top without warning because the girl next to her messed up with her artifact. It was once the girl looked at her comrade that she realized what had happened. Chisame found her friend in far worst shape then herself; in fact the girl was unconscious and scraped up pretty bad from the fall as if she didn't even try to protect herself. It was the scrapes that made it clear that reason they fell was that Haruna was already out. Chisame checked to make sure that the worst hadn't become of the girl. Luckily Haruna was still alive, but she still needed some kind of medical attention. Now Chisame had an impossible choice before her, escape with Haruna like this was impossible, and her standing against this girl alone was insane, so it really came down to a literal question of life and death. Chisame could not believe this was happening or that she had seemingly already made her choice, a choice that six months ago would have stirred nothing but laughter from her. As she prepared herself for the next attack certain that it was to be the last she heard a familiar voice chanting something. "Lilith Lilioth Fortis La Tius Ūndētrīgintā Spīritūs Ignis Sagitta Magica! Seriēs Ignis"

Then she saw twenty-nine flames haltering towards the still airborne Shrible, and traced them back to a spot in the crowd by the street they were heading towards, only to see Anya, a sight that shocked both her and Shrible. Shrible managed to doge the girl's attack and found her footing on a crate across from her target, or so she thought. After regaining her footing she noticed the smell of something burning and a number of mutters going through the crowd. She quickly realized that the attack before been more accurate then she first though, then she felt a slight heat near her heels and realized that it was her hair that was burning. Shrible rushed to the stalls franticly searching for something to drown the flames before they reach her clothes disregarding her foes entirely. In her search she bumped into a barrel and heard its contents splash from the sudden impact. *_Splash* Water!_ The girl though, now feeling two heat on her person leaving her only one option. She grabbed hold of the sides and threw herself into the barrel.

Meanwhile Anya was finding the event quite amusing, having a unique appreciation for the scene, but quickly remember the real task at hand. "Haruna!" she gasped remembering what happened just moment ago. She looked around for her friend and spotted her next to a young child; she hurried over to her obviously injured friend. "Get out of my way, brat!" She shouted at the person next Haruna, as she readied a healing spell on her way over.

Unfortunately Anya never made it over to her two friends as something hit her square in the back a few feet away, the next thing that any of them knew Anya was encased in a ball made of magical barriers. Chisame looked toward the sky for the source of the attack and froze it was the Aridne Knights. _Dam it! We get saved only to get captured. Where the hell is Kotaro? _Chisame thought to herself as the five knights descended encircling Anya, Haruna, and herself. "Looks like the reports were accurate, Class rep. These two match the description of the terrorist that attacked the gate port." Shouted the one on Chisame's right.

"Quite Collet, the report said that there were four terrorists wrecking havoc in the market place, they may still be close by." the one to the rear right of Anya ordered in reply. "Fan out and search the area"

"Class rep, one of the culprits and the child seem to be fairly injured." The one to the right of Collet interjected. "As they are wanted for questioning shouldn't we secure the information at hand?" The white wing members froze at the sound of the knight's voice. They recognized it immediately, it sound exactly like Yue. "Ah…right, good thinking Yue" the Class rep flinched at the correction. "You and Collet, escort the injured to medical ward and then bring her to her friend's cell."

Chisame could not believe it the last missing member of their group, who they were trying to find right under their noses, finally showing up only to turn in the three of them without a second thought. She just hoped that Anya wouldn't complicate things by voicing her anger at the girl. Much to Chisame's surprise, the hot-headed red head said nothing even as the knights took them back to their flag ship. However that hardly meant that she didn't react to this realization, the hurt on the girl's face was clear evidence of that.

**Author notes:** Sorry if this seems like the 'sideliners' were undercut in this chapter, but anyone who objectively will most likely agree that what let them survive as long as they did was mind reading with it gone things would go worse. Also the whole recital thing may seem stupid, but I can't imagine smart girls like Haruna and Chisame not trying to stall for time if they realized what the violin could do, and from the blush and smile on her face Shrible seemed quite glad at the chance to play for others. "Lilith Lilioth Fortis La Tius" is Anya's activation phrase it is in the middle corner panel of page "1" of chapter "179".

Ūndētrīgintā Spīritūs Ignis Sagitta Magica! Seriēs Ignis means 29 Spirits of fire. Magic Arrow! Fire Series! (Modified from Negi's incantation in chapter 25)

Also if you're wondering where Kotaro is, remember that unfortunately he interrupted Negi and Fate's fight and this little farce when Nodoka took part in it, and since Gem has already insisted that Fate actually fight the girl, it would be a shame to let Kotaro get in the way of progress. Secondly, Yes I know that a forty foot drop is not something you get up and walk away from like nothing happened, it will be explain within the next two chapters, and Negi will be getting a bit of screen time finally. With this new set up I am having some trouble deciding how it will affect the fights for the final conflict with Fate's group, so I put up poll, but be advised that just because a wins doesn't mean the character will, these battles will be written as realistic as possible. Next time: Chapter 8, Wakeup call. The Mentalist's revival.


	9. Chapter 8, Wakeup call

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked and accredited to its rightful source at the chapter's end notes. **This would chapter fallows the events of chapter 225-28 as close as possible (I took the translations of Cent 128 from Manga Helpers cut and pasted them into word and referred to one manga's scans for the action) until Nodoka shows up. **Everything _up to that point_ is **completely Ken Akamatsu's **creation and Cent 128's translation.

**Caution:** this chapter contains **'apparent'** character death, and as such may qualify as Mature! Please save flames until after next chapter as it **MAJORLY **change the course of the story.

Chapter 8, Wakeup call. The Mentalist's revival

The negotiations were anything but peaceful from the start, but Negi soon found himself under fire from his most trusted partner. Faced with those around being used as hostages Negi found himself in the mist of agreeing to forsake this world for the sake of safe passage for him and his students, when Asuna made her objections known.

Just as so many times before Negi found strength in the girl's words and a sense of certainty that made the choice before him clear. He thought back to his master's words. There is no such thing as a perfectly 'right' choice, is there… Master?

"So? Negi-kun?" Fate asked impatiently

You heard her, Fate." Negi answered firmly. " My answer is no!"  
"Very well... Then we are done negotiating." With that Fate turned his attention elsewhere as moments later a lance like ridge of stone jutted from the floor appearing to impale Setsuna. Asuna called out for her friend to her and Fate's surprise Setsuna advoided the strike almost completely, only suffering a small tare in her suite as she now held the seved spike under one arm and her drawn sword in her other hand.

"Don't take me lightly, Fate." Setsuna cautioned Fate before she summoned the Sica Shishikushiro and sent four copies of the sword hurtling towards the still seated foe. Fate managed to deflect three of the swords almost effortlessly, but one struck Setsuna's real target, Fate's still clasped hand. Setsuna was sure that once she forced its release, they'd find the reason that Fate was so confident in making such a deal

"Dear me, Kagurazaka Asuna... always you persist in interfering with my plans at the crucial moment" Fate spoke calmly as he got up from his chair. "However, I must thank you. In truth, I am glad that he was right and this crude strategy was a failure. It would be boring to simply steal his son's free will, catching him in a simple trap. Finally the two of us are truly enemies, rivals in deciding this world's fate. My wish has been granted."  
_ What?! What does he mean 'I am glad that he was right?' _Setsuna thought in response to Fate's words.

"Now then, Negi-kun, I shall take my compensation..." Fate started only to find himself cut off by the boy lunging at him. He effortlessly avoided the boy's punch, mockingly leaping on to the fist aimed at his face. "I see... Magia Erebea." Fate commented with an insaine look on his face before spring boarding off the boy's fist and beginning a chant, "Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit O Tartaroi Keimenon Basileion Nekron..."

Negi recognized the spell as the one that leapt into the air beginning his chant, "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens!! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis!! Incendant Et Me Et Eum Sint Solum Incendentes!!Incendium Gehennae!!! "Complexio!!"

"Dear me... I had heard that you were training with Thousand-Blades Racan... so I expected something of you...but this is High Daylight Walker Dark Evangel's personal skill." Fate said calmly as he recognized the skill."

" It comes as something of a surprise that the technique was passed on, but... it is a tiresome choice you have made." Fate said as he took a defensive stance, as Negi closed in for a strike. However the difference in skill was clear as Fate deflected the attack and used the boy's momentum against him sending his young foe hurdling into the pillar below

"Feeding upon the user's body and soul to grant power many times that of an ordinary human... The power of Magia Erebea..." Fate explained as he slowly descended on to the pillar.

_That was the Hakkeshou. As I thought..._ Negi thought to himself as he pushed a piece of the pillar off of him. He rushed into another barrage of strikes.

"...It's little more than a form of doping. A simple increase in pure power. Did you think that a technique of that nature would allow you to fight on a level with me? No matter the power behind your attacks, if they fail to connect with your opponent, they may as well have none. Huh... you almost buckled before me mentally and physically too, you fail to impress..." He continued to explain as he blocked Negi's barrage of strikes. "A real pity." He said smugly as he effortlessly prepared a stone spear to finish the boy adding, "Once more... my hopes have been dashed" just before he lunched the attack.

However Negi would prove that he had learned more than the art of "doping", as he not only managed to doge the attack, but make use of the small opening to deliver a shocking right hook to Fate's ribs sending the boy flying several yards along the pillar "What was that just now, Fate? Are you sure it's not you who needs to train a little harder?"

Fate flipped forward in order to catch himself, digging into the pillar with one hand while holding his side with the other. "Your attack just now... That power didn't just come from your "doping" Fate said in realization as he slide to a stop, only to find the boy once again right in front of him with flames shooting from elbow and fist, about to start another assault. This time managing to plant a hand firmly on his chest before, with the declaration, "Gokuen Houzan Takutenshou!!" releasing a mighty pulse of energy carrying Fate back, but Negi was not going to give him any time to recover this time.

Negi appeared over head and called out "Sinistra Emittam Sagitta Magica: Series Lucis!" as he released barrage of light that engrained Fate into his own pillar. _I can do this...!_ Negi thought"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta…" taking in the attack as soon as it was complete. I can beat him! If I can take him out...right here...right now!! Negi thought as he charged downward towards his foe. Landing with force, his framing out Fate's sides and shouted "Dextra Emittam!" With that Negi released the Iaculatio Fulgoris he absorbed earlier, right as his fist was barely a foot from Fate's chest. However Negi met with a shock as somehow his spear had missed its mark, finding itself clasped in Fate's hand, somehow diverted just inches from Fate's body.

"I see... so this is the result of your training. Since I have never needed training myself, naturally I would not be aware...and yet it interests me just what could have improved your abilities to this extent. I'll grant you this. You are an opponent worth fighting." Fate told him, staring hauntingly as he still held the spear.

_It's not working...!! Did he completely block my attacks with a barrier?!_ Negi thought to himself as to the spear's deviation, but his thoughts were cut short as the other consequences of the attack presented themselves. The spear priced clear through the pillar, and both fighters soon found themselves falling though the air as the stone beneath them disappeared

Negi panted as he slides to a stop in the water below where they fell, the battle was taking its toll on him, but his opponent looked no different from when they began.

"Now, then... Let us do battle, Negi-kun. That is why you gained that power, is it not?" Fate said landing perfectly on the water, not even breaking the surface, appearing unfazed by Negi's attacks.

Negi was astounded at the ineffectiveness of his attacks. _I already knew he was formidable... Just concentrate. _He thought to himself trying to regain his composure. Once he did concentrate he notice what had been creating the problem. _What on Earth is that mandala-esque barrier...? Is this what was blocking my attacks...? That's no human technique! _Unfortunately Fate used this moment of deduction to attack; striking with a kick of incredible force. Negi blocked with his right arm brace with the left at the elbow, yet was still thrown spiraling back crashing on the water a

_He certainly is powerful... but... It's not like before_. Negi assured himself as he chanted, Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος! _I can fight him _Negi thought as he struck, only to find the attack blocked by a massive structure of stone, long segments as wide as the bridge behind the jutting out in every direction. The fight soon moved on to the structure itself.

"Lovely. Very nice, Negi-kun. That's what I'm looking for." Fate taunted Negi as he pursued the boy around the structure. Finally the boy stuck again, invoking the Ensis Exsequens spell rebounding off one of the rock faces he lunged at Fate. Fate dodged, spinning quickly to the floor below he formed a great stone sword of his own, and struck back.

The weight of the sword carried Negi off to the side; Negi spun in the air to recover, and ended up behind his opponent. The two exchange a glance and attacked an again. However, in the heat of the moment he misjudged the factor of terrain. Given his position he expected Fate leap into an attack and lunged the arm enchanted with the Ensis Exsequens spell straight forward, but Fate came at him from below with the sword above his head. Negi struggled to block the heavy stone blade with his free hand. However, as Negi quickly realized this left him open to an attack from Fate's free hand, an attack that came with enough force to send him crashing straight through the part of the structure that they were fighting on and make a good dent in the one behind it.

"Well Negi-kun looks like it is time for our fight to come to an end." Fate said extending his hand, pointing two of his fingers at him in an all too familiar way.

Negi's mind froze, was this really it? His village un-avenged, his students stuck here, his farther forever missing, so much he still had to do, so many questions left unanswered, this couldn't be it! He had to move, had to avoid the attack, but his body was still not cooperating and he could already see the shine on Fate's fingertips. Then something appeared in front of him just as the light erupted from Fate's fingers, a figure. Negi recognized the figure almost immediately, it was Shield. He had been wondering about the partner of the man that had become as much an enemy of his as Fate, still something always bothered him about Shield, something magnified by this sudden appearance.

Fate's attack clashed against some sort of unseen barrier, but Shield chanted nothing, moved not an inch, yet in that moment she seemed unmovable. Once the attack ended, Shield stood in silent defiance in front of Negi. Negi finally managed to stager to his feet, still rattled by Fate's attack. "Thank you, but why did you?" Negi asked as he approached the robed woman. His answer however would come from a different source.

"Well it seems that you are a dangerous one indeed mind reader." Fate said to the new arrival with discomforting amount of certainty in his words. My complements on the disguise it seems that it is capable of even deceiving your own mage."

"Eh!" Nodoka gasped at Fate's words skipping the question of how the white haired boy knew who she was, and jumping to the fact that now Negi knew who she was, and fear over took her, fear of what he was thinking of her.

Negi too was finding it difficult to think of much beyond what Fate said. His mind instantly rejected the idea, Nodoka working with the man that enslaved Ako and the others, working against… him! It could not be true, and yet he knew it was, he could feel it, from the moment she appeared in front of him. "No…do…ka-san." Negi spoke unconsciously almost hoping to be proven wrong.

"Negi-Sensei, I didn't...." She replied shaking, completely void of the absolute confidence present just a moment ago.

"I must say, I've never seen a barrier of such strength or nature before." Fate cut tiered of the silence. "I am starting to understand what such a frightening man sees in you."

Fate's words shook Nodoka, frightening man coming from someone like Fate could describe a very limited number of people, and Nodoka knew of only one person that had seen a talent for anything other than studying in her. _Master wouldn't…_ Nodoka thought before remembering what kind of person her master was. _He did. _"When did you and Gem-Sensei meet?"

Negi never thought that a word could hurt worse than the beating he just took from Fate, but hearing Nodoka address someone who he quickly figured to be Sword with the same word as she had used to address him so many times floored the boy to the point that he hadn't even began to process the possibilities that Fate's statement implied.

"We had a friendly exchange just before Negi-kun and I began our negotiations." Fate replied calmly, studying the girl's reaction, which told him that she had no clue that her master intended to meet with him. Still the rate that the girl regained her composure told him there must have been an obvious reason available to her.

Negi on the other hand was finding it hard to make sense of what could be going on, Nodoka called Sword by a different name and even called him her sensei, hide herself from her friends, and was even fighting against him and Kotaro in the tournament, could Nodoka really have betrayed him? Then there was the fact that Fate referred to Sword as frightening, did that mean that the two weren't allies? Negi was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling

Then the air about Fate turned much grimmer as his voice took on a much harsher tone "He agreed to help me with my plans if I would simply fight you with no allowances."

Nodoka's mind froze at Fate's words. She flashed back the gate port thinking just how easily Fate had nearly killed her friends and after seeing her sensei fight in the tournament rounds she knew just how much stronger the boy had become and yet even that strength was not enough. Still, she _had to_ hold, if not Negi would face the full wrath of the white haired boy, or if she completely failed then it would wound the boy so deep that she doubted he'd ever recover.

She tried to recompose herself thinking her limited advantages: Her abilities were extremely abnormal even Fate might not understand them at first, She had her book as long as she could react fast enough she might be able to doge or even block the most devastating blows, She also had the information in the file, even if Gem had given Fate information about her the idea that the information she had been given was false felt wrong and served no purpose, and most encouraging of all was what her master had put her through almost every day thinking she was going to die and yet her she stood, she could do this. She could at least hold out for Negi to get the others here.

Negi rushed to his feat the moment Fate's words registered, he had to get Nodoka out of here before Fate ripped her in two! "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…" Negi chanted in the utmost hast, hoping that Nodoka's shield could hold long enough for him to complete not only the chant, but absorption process.

"Sorry Negi-kun, but we will have to continue our fight some other time." With that Fate charged straight for the boy hoping to distract Nodoka enough to weaken her shield, instead he found no shield at all, finding himself less than two from the boy's face by time he realized it, but then he found himself stopped in mid air. Somehow the mind reader had managed to get in-between himself and the boy again, holding her arms crossed and apparently had focused her shield on the area right in front of her arms. The force of the strike sent out a shock wave, a loud crake was heard and then the part of the stone that Negi and Nodoka was standing on gave way under the force of the strike.

Negi was awed by what had just transpired before his eyes, he had barely had time to think to block before Nodoka appeared before him even though he saw Fate pass the girl, not only that but the force that the girl was able to withstand was just amazing. However he was very concerned about that sound just before the rock split, it sounded different than any rock he had heard before in fact it sounded more like bone.

Nodoka on the other hand didn't notice the difference in sound or even the fact that a sound was made; she had more prevalent matters to deal with, like making sure Fate did not notice how she was managing to block his attacks. She had been trained to impose her will on the minds of others and the world around them. However the process of influencing the surrounding world as Gem had explained it would take such a vast amount of detailed knowledge of the physical world that she doubted that it could even be done, certainly not in the timeframe of one summer. She found it much simpler to use for her energy to mold herself, like one manipulated the water in a balloon by controlling the plastic that housed it.

There were a few basic problems with this concept: 1) her body was nowhere near as flexible as water, there were limits on what speed and direction her flesh and bones could bend safely, and then of course there was the pain of dealing with the consequences, 2) While pain was a product of the mind, it keep people from destroying themselves using the same technique her Sensei had taught her to control what her enemy recognized as real she could eliminate the pain but was still had the physical shell that caused it causes that could led to things much worse, 3) in manipulating her body in such a way it she had resist her instincts to fight thing like falling.

Nodoka's main advantage was that Fate would probably lack any sort of details on how Mentalism worked and she had hoped to keep the white haired boy out of the loop as long as possible, but she had few options at this point. Then she heard Fate begin to chant "Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά…" From the file she knew of only two spells that began this way and given her position only one made sense for Fate to use, the "Evil Eye of Petrifaction." Now she had to do something! Of Fate's attacks described in the file she understood this the least, but what she did understand was if it worked like light it would be able to bounce off her shield. This normally would be a very good thing, she could end up turning her enemy's attack against him, but the problem was that there were a lot of other people around and any shield large enough to cover both her and Negi would most likely divert the attack towards someone else, as she ran through her options something hit her from behind and took hold of her. She quickly turned to see Negi almost aglow with magic.

Negi was relieved that he had managed to finish his incantation by the time that Fate was midway on his. Still had a problem, no matter how fast the Agilitas Fulminis made him his opponent was almost certainly going to use a beam of light to attack and light was surely faster. He couldn't risk fleeing into the crowd, Fate didn't show the slightest restraint earlier, and now it was painfully clear that his white-haired foe was just toying with him. With only moments till Fate completed his incantation and Nodoka in his arms he rushed towards the waterways through the bridge, hoping he could make it to the other side and take refuge between the supporting arches. He could only hope that Fate didn't hit the people on it.

He raced towards the stone walls of the water's underpass. He managed to get to the tunnel's halfway point by the time he and Nodoka heard "Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως!" from just a few feet behind them the echoing effect as if announcing Fate's presence at the mouth of the tunnel. Negi's mind froze there was no avoiding it not at this range. Then something rushed up around him cutting him and Nodoka off from the outside world. Not even seconds later did he feel something impact whatever had encased them. Then he heard Nodoka speak up, "Sensei, you can put me down now." Blood rushed to Negi's face as he realized that he was still hold the girl. "Sorry!" He shorted in embarrassment quickly letting her down. However Nodoka did not get her feet but to her knees, and before he could even ask why the girl pulled him in to her arms. The words "Hold on, Sensei," being the last thing that registered before he felt the sphere hurtled towards Fate, the shear speed pressing him into Nodoka.

They had to get away, the longer they stayed here the more likely Fate would go after the crowd, and both realized this simple fact. Negi had tried, now it was Nodoka's turn she focused her mind on one thing getting to ruins of the old city as fast as possible, it was the only place that she could think of that Fate couldn't drag bystanders into the fight. It was dizzying how fast things passed, she had gone fairly fast before with this technique, but nothing like this, even earlier with Anya she had restrained the speed for the girl's safety, now she had to go full speed if the hoped to escape long enough to have time to think. Surprisingly it seemed to take no time at all before they were above the rolling mist of the ruins only about thirty kilometers from where she found Anya.

Negi however had a different view of the dash for the old city. For him it hardly seemed to take "no time at all". The same force that pressed him into Nodoka at the start was constant and seemed to be increasing to the point that it was hard to breathe even with the Agilitas Fulminis strengthening his body. He honestly had no clue how Nodoka could even stand to go this fast. Sure his had gone at comparable speeds on his staff before, but that was with a barrier to cancel any force from the acceleration or wind, which was clearly absent from Nodoka's technique. Still at least he understood why she had garbed him so uncharacteristic beforehand.

Suddenly the force stopped and he found himself being thrown back with the same force. He was sent hurdling towards the shield wall, but it vanished before he could hit it sending tumbling into the open air the ground fast approaching he used void instant-movement in hope of saving himself form a full on crash. He managed to rebound in time, just a little more than ten feet from the ground. However the air that he pushed off into was already occupied by a certain student rushing to his aid already occupied the air that he pushed off into. The two collided with each other resulting in their tumbling towards the ground and landing with Negi on top of a very embarrassing position for both of them. "Sorry!" Both shouted, Negi jumping to the right of the girl so she could get to her feet. Even with the embarrassment that just happened, it did not take long for both to remember the severity of their situation. "Nodoka-san, where are we?" Negi asked looking around the area that was clearly the ruined city, but how far into it were they.

"Ah! We are in the ruins of the old city about thirty kilometers from their base. I'm sorry, but it was the only place I could think of without other people around." Nodoka replied nervously surprised by the sudden question.

Negi's eyes widened. How did Nodoka know where Fate's base was? Could this have been some sort of elaborate trap on Fate's part? There were just too many questions to think of with Fate closing in. He decided to simply ask and see how the girl in front of him reacted. "Nodoka-san, how do you know where Fate-san's base is?"

Nodoka jumped at the question. She could not believe how absent-minded she was. "Oh! Gem-sensei gave me a file with information on Fate and his partners last night! He told me their plan for today and the location of the base so I could…" She replied readily before stopping affair of how the boy would take the rest of the folder's contents.

"What! So you could do what?" Negi asked impatiently almost angry. "Nodoka-san, what aren't you telling me. How could he have such information? Why are you even with someone like that?" The boy pressed not even giving her the chance to answer latching on to her and looking up at her desperate for answers to the fearful thought that had been plaguing him since they had first herd of Sword. "What happened to you?"

That amount of hurt and confusion in the boy's face as he looked at her was heart breaking for Nodoka, if not for how young the boy was or how much she cared for him, because she could understand how much she had caused him. However she could not give him an answer as they both sensed the arrival of a threatening and familiar presence. "I too would like to know how someone from the Old World gains such a unique understanding of magic in just a few weeks…" Fate asked loudly from behind the girl drawing Negi's attention off the girl and to the top of a pillar. There Fate loomed menacingly, with a far harsher look then the boy had seen so far. "…, and how someone I just meet today seems to know so much about myself."

Now they had a serious problem if Fate heard about the file then it would be safe to say that he guess the nature of its contents and from there it was only a matter of time before Fate figured her out completely. _Negi-sensei! _The girl relayed telepathically urgently to the boy hoping to come up with something while Fate questioned her. _Is there anything else we can try?_

In truth Negi did have something else he could try, his best hope of defeating Sword that he and Rakan had managed to come up with since their talk the day before, but he still had a way to go to before it could be used in battle besides Fate would never give him the time to prepare it. _No, there isn't enough time._ He answered with evident frustration. _Listen Nodoka-san, I'm going to charge him when I do… _

NO! Nodoka responded immediately not wanting even to hear the rest of plan that she could tell would have the boy putting himself in an almost certainly fatal position so she could escape.

Negi was taken aback by the girl's response, not only because of Nodoka's refusal to go along with the idea, but amount of force in her words, they were cool and absolutely unmovable, as if someone had dropped a mountain on that path. Negi knew that he was not going to get the girl to escape to safety.

I really must say your power is impressive mind reader, magic that cannot only be reformed at will, but can be used while the mage is under an illusion to keep pain at bay." Fate said calmly, probing to see if his suspicions about the abnormal speed that, the girl manipulated her shield, after such a complete shield form out of nowhere there were few other conclusions he could reach.

Nodoka cursed to herself she could not feel surprise flood her face, as she had blocked all sensation from registering, but she knew that the secret was out.

"I see, so you must use your energy to mold yourself, as one manipulates the water in a balloon by controlling the plastic that houses it."

Negi was alarmed by the prospect of such a technique. There were a few basic problems with this concept: 1) the body is nowhere near as flexible as water, there were limits on what speed and direction your flesh and bones could bend safely, and then of course there was the pain of dealing with the consequences. Also while pain was a product of the mind, it keep people from destroying themselves using the same technique Nodoka may have eliminate the pain but was still had the physical shell that caused it causes that could lead to things much worse. The idea that one of his students would use such a technique for his sake was the last thing that he would ever want.

"You're wrong…" the girl snapped, the others combatants expecting her to deny the idea, Negi hoping she would. "…it isn't magic. I am a Mentalist, one trained to impose my will on the minds of others and the world around them. However, the process of influencing the surrounding world as Gem-sensei has explained it would take such a vast amount of detailed knowledge of the physical world that I doubted that it could even be done, certainly not in the timeframe of one summer. I find it much simpler to use it on myself, but if I must then I will do the same to you that I did to the guarding Anya-chan!" The calmness in Nodoka's voice as she said this was truly remarkable, however the others' response far less calm.

Surprise was evident on Fate's face, it was evident that the girl was not talking about ki arts, or even eastern magic, but the idea that there was something entirely was something even Fate had trouble considering. _Is she trying to get me to get me to retreat out of concern for my base?_ Fate asked himself, but quickly rejected the idea as the girl's eyes showed an honest confidence. _No, she must be trying to get me retreat and reconsider these new factors._

Negi was also in great shock over the news of the girl's technique. However even more shocking was the news that Fate had Anya, and by the sounds of it Nodoka had stormed Fate's main base, rescued Anya, fought one of the same mages that had nearly killed their strongest members at the gate port, won, and was proud of it. The idea that the girl was putting on an act didn't even enter the boy's mind. The entire image of the kind gentle girl that cared for so much was being torn to pieces right before his eyes. Then he felt Nodoka contact him with telepathy. _Sensei, how long do you need for that other technique?_ His answer was instant. _No! Nodoka you can't attack Fate-san! You'll be… _Negi could not bring himself go on with that thought. Hoping that it would stop the girl's thoughts, he decided to give a reason. _Besides it is too obvious there is no way he'd allow me to complete it! _The response that he got was much more puzzling. _I do not plan to attack him that way. I just need to know how long I have to distract him._ Negi did not know what Nodoka could mean, then he remembered the girl's statement "…,one trained to impose my will on the minds of others and the world around them" then an idea occurred to him. Could the girl initiate some kind of Phantasmagoria confinement spell herself? If so that would explain, a lot of things including what she intended to use against Kotaro. _Thr…no two minutes. _He answered hesitantly.

_Good I am going to see if I can trap him in an illusion. _With that the girl initiated the same technique that Gem had used to train her, she could only hope that Fate did not catch on to the fact that he could take control, but given the situation she had little choice in the matter.

"Well if you two will not attack, Negi-kun, then I will." Fate said as he leapt off the pillar dashing towards them, but half way to the pair Fate fell to the ground and slid to a stop Nodoka sinking to her knees at the same time making it apparent that the girl had activated the technique.

Negi was worried about the situation, but he had very little time and now Fate would not waste any after Nodoka's technique was released. He bit his finger and started drawing out the array needed and begain his chant, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister!! To Sumbolaion Diakoneto Moi, Basilik Ouranionon. Epigenetheto Aithaloeis Keraune hos Timeis Ptheirei." The boy was then surrounded by ten circles, extending his hand framed out by smaller circles."Iactum Extendentem Circulum Praesentum! Captem Objecta a Primum ad Decimum!Area Constet! Intus se Premant Spiritus ad Pressuram Criticalem! Tribus... Duobus... Modo! Capturam Disjungens! Omnes Spiritus Fulguranoles Fortissime Emittam!! Hekatontakis Kai Kiliakis Astrapsato!! Kilipl Astrape!!!!" All the lightning was released focusing on the boy's extended hand. Stagnet!!! He commanded as the fixed itself into swirling ball of lightning. Then he heard Nodoka moan, and realized two things first Nodoka was alright and second Fate would be back on his feet in mere moments, he had to hurry. Complexio! He thought as he struggled to take in the massive amount of energy.

Nodoka came around to strong gust blowing down on her. "Sensei?" she said as she looking at the source of the wind. Then she saw the huge ball of energy the boy was about to take in. Then she marveled as the ball of lightning was absorbed into the boy.

Fate looked up from where he landed in the dirt and saw what Negi was up to, and his reaction was far less positive, he knew that he could not allow him to use it he charged at the boy readying a more permanent solution to his problem. As he approached the boy absorbed the ball of lightning and was once again aglow, but Fate was ready to attack and last time the boy's technique posed no difficulty. Now just five feet away he was about to release the Breath of Stone when he found the boy's fist logged in his face, the force of the impact hurling him yards backward. He tried to recover, but the boy was already behind him with an elbow embedded in between Fate's shoulders. However Fate still had his spell ready to use all he had to do was wait for the boy to strike again.

Then he got his chance, he noticed a change in the air, then a spark, and then the boy struck again. _Now! Goodbye Negi-kun. _Fate thought as he was about to release his attack, then the boy suddenly vanished just as he released the Breath of Stone. He quickly located the boy standing halfway between him and Nodoka, and then it hit him. _The Mind reader!_ _She must have been reading my mind this whole time!_ _No matter, the boy's spell practically announces his arrival and his strikes are even weaker then before, however I can longer ignore her, and neither will the boy._

Listening to Fate's thoughts, alarm swept Nodoka as it became clear that she had became Fate's new target. Realizing this she did the most natural thing to her, she called out for Negi as soon as the part about targeting her registered. Then Fate busted out of the dissipating remnants of the Breath of Stone rushing towards the girl. Nodoka watched as Negi activated the technique to intercept Fate did the rest of Fate's thoughts register. Somehow, be it her training, adrenaline, or some other factor time seemed to slow to a crawl with the passage of the next few events.

Using the technique Negi managed to intercept the boy, but as his fist collided with Fate he found it only a phantom as the white haired boy had use so many times before. However, unlike before the water did not dissipate, instead it took the form of hands and took hold of him. Negi would have had no trouble breaking such a technique if the electric aura produced by the technique was not being carried through the water and back through his body. He could feel his muscles begin to go numb. It became clear that fate had figured out not only how his technique worked, but how to counter it.

Nodoka looked on in horror at her sensei's situation, but an even worse feeling came over her when she noticed Fate's thoughts. _This will end it. Sorry to see it so soon Negi-kun, but I can no longer allow such a threat to my plans. Don't worry the mind reader will be joining you soon. _Nodoka's eyes locked on Fate as if the book had given her a map, and there she saw what Fate had meant as hovered in the air behind Negi. Hovering around the white haired boy's arm were three spears of stone and from the angle Nodoka saw it looked as if the target of at least one of the spears was the young boy's head. Almost as soon as she noticed Fate the spears were in flight, barreling towards the boy like bullets. Nodoka did not think after that sight. The next thing she or anyone knew she was back to back with the boy. The sudden almost instantaneous move surprised everyone herself included; she didn't even recall ground she covered. However she was brought back reality by a loud whistling getting louder by the second, then she remembered the spears.

Immediately she put up her spherical shield around both Negi and herself, as the walls took shape the energy cut through the arms of water holding the boy and he dropped to the bottom of the shield rolled to rest where the shield found itself cut off by the ground. Once again Nodoka forgot her surroundings, the attention that she should have spent on solidifying the shield walls fixed itself on the boy laying below her. Just as her eyes caught sight of the boy's slow moving chest she felt the spears make contact with her shield her first instinct was to move, but then she realized she had a real problem. If she did one of the attacks could still hit the boy, and if she took it she could fall on the boy and kill him too, any attempt to retract the shield to allow more speedy movement would injure Negi, who was still struggling to even get to his knees.

Her mind raced an incredible speed trying to come up with something, but everything came down to a choice of her or the boy. She could see the spear tips now she did not have long, but her mind was already made up. I am sorry Sensei! She cried out as tears flooded her checks, and with that she took a piece of the shield wrapped it around the boy and sent the young mage barreling through the air until he came to crashing halt thirty yards behind where he was, but Nodoka did not get to see the boy land and the spears ripped through her throat, heart and left lung seconds after he was in the air. By the time Negi had came to a stop the frigate darkness of the End had over taken Nodoka.

Author's Notes: First of all I am so sorry this took so long to update I got my first taste of Senior classes this semester, and I was stupid enough to take three histories and French, which landed me 1500 pages of extra readings plus: papers, exams, the holidays and writer's block. So it hasn't been easy getting this out. Secondly Nodoka is (if you haven't figured it out yet my favorite character, and if you want a clue to want is happening then check the last line it also has something to do with Chapter two).

Next Chapter: The Terror of the mind! /or Death isn't a b**ch the Reaper is ^_^

Oh and Happy New Years!

Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κᾦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν τό φῶσ ἐμῇ χειρί καθίασ τῷ κακῷ δέργματι τοξευσάτω! Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως! (Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look! Evil Eye of Petrifaction!)

Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας! (Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Breath of Poison Stealing Time! Breath of Stone!)

Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!( Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!)

Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω! Δόρυ Πέτρας! (Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!) Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος! (Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!)

"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" "Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my Hands Thirty Barbed Demonic Spears! Lightning Spears!"

"To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, basilisk ouranionon. Epigenentheto, apoleia keraune hos timeis pteirei. Hekatonkatis kai khiliakis astrapsato. Khiliarkhou Astrape" (Heed the contract and serve me, lord of the heavens. Come, titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down thy lightning a hundred times and even a thousand times. Thousand Thunderbolts.)

/t/cnet128/releases/750

/t/cnet128/releases/760

/t/cnet128/releases/774

/t/cnet128/releases/783

/t/cnet128/releases/8415

.com/wiki/List_of_Spells


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any form or any character or borrowed from an outside source. Any such idea will be marked and accredited to its rightful source at the chapter's endnotes.

Chapter 9 The Terror of the mind!

In the Encompandentia Infinitai "3 minutes before"

Konoka would probably look back on her current situation later and laugh. Just as she had succeed in convincing Rakan to help her friends who were under attack by the same people that had nearly killed them a few weeks earlier to new girls show up and trap her and the old pervert in another dimension. However the part that would probably get her later would be the fact that she and those very same girls were huddled together fearing for their lives in the face of an insane fight between the freak that took Nodoka and the muscled brained gorilla that she thought would insure her safety.

Konoka knew this was going to be bad when the space at the end of the platform she and Rakan were on be for all of this started suddenly became distorted and Gem just casually walked out starring straight at the legendary mercenary. She could tell things were bad when everyone, even **Rakan**, looked shocked at the man's entrance and declared it an impossible breach of the laws of magic. She started worrying when the old man became completely serious and told Gem that if he really wanted to fight they should go at least 200 kilometers away. Still all that considered she could never have expected this. Despite the distance the two's fight echoed like thunder and the force from the collision between the warriors was enough to send the massive floating blocks that made up the dimension crashing into each other. The whole situation made the healer wonder if even she could heal the scars left by this battle.

However, Rakan and Gem held a far different view of this battle. Both men were intensely enjoying themselves neither having to go this far in years, with each blow exchanged, they would refuse to give an inch. When Rakan brought out the Ο Ηρως Μετα Χιλιων Προσωπωνii Gem answered with swords formed by crushing his own power in his hands, and when the swords clashed, it became clear that even an artifact's steel was no match for raw energy.

"Woo! I got to say you're pretty good." Rakan admitted looking at his blade, cut a quarter of the way through.

Gem smiled at the comment letting the energy in his hand dissipate, and wiping the blood from hi lip. "You aren't bad either. It has been a long time since I could cut this louse. It really makes me regret that I had to ruin your plan to fight the boy in the tournament."

Rakan arched an eyebrow at the comment. "Really now? How did you find out about something like that?"

Well, let's just call it a perk of my job, but I could have found it out easily enough." Gem answered nonchalantly before putting on an amused yet painful look. "After all, learning all about people is my curse. Now, how about we cut the tricks, ditch the equipment, and let nothing but…" Suddenly the man froze with fright; the color vanished from his, and finally broke into a sweat. _No! It can't be. Dam it! With that book out, if her consciousness recovers the two could resonate and… No! _"I am sorry, but I can no longer afford to waste energy on this fight!"

Rakan could tell that something was very wrong just by the man's tone; this man who had not once been serious in their fight now seemed numb at the thought of what just occurred to him, the only thing was what could it be? "Why do say that, I thought that your job was to stall me?"

"Things change. The force verging on reawakening is one that once brought all mage-kind to the brink of annihilation and took direct intervention from the Laws to seal away!"

Rakan knew he was not the smartest guy around and he was lost as for the idea of who were these Laws, but he understood the 'brought all mage-kind to the brink of annihilation' just fine and realized he had get to the kid, **now**. Still there was the issue that they were trapped in this dimension. However before he could even ask the man's plan to escape Sword disappeared. To the veteran's shock he could sense Sword's location, right where they had left the girls. Understanding immediately Rakan knew he'd be too late and a second later the barrier dimension faded and he found himself looking at Fate's subordinates the cat-girl cradling her horned friend sobbing. Then he heard a light moan and realized that the girl was alive, which could only mean that in an instant Sword had unleashed a mental attack that temporally disrupted the girl's minimum mental functions. Even if it did spare the girl's life to use such a vicious tactic out of urgency, made it clear that he had better get his comrade's kids to a more secure location before the party got into full swing. In one blurred motion he raced by Fate's subordinates, picked up Konoka, placed the girl under his arm, and raced towards the stadium.

"Rakan-san! Where are we going you're supposed to be going to help Negi-kun!"

With Negi & Fate

Negi struggled to his feet; feeling or no feeling he had to get up, Nodoka was alone against Fate. Worst yet he could not hear any fighting. He was unsteady, but managed to stand. Immediately he looked around for the girl, expecting, hoping to see her in the sky. However, when he looked over his shoulder he found his eyes drawn to the ground, and there laying fifty yards away was a sight that brought his whole world to a halt. He felt himself go numb again, but this time his limbs worked. He raced over to Nodoka, who was obviously in need of help, slowing as he neared and the full weight of the situation came over him until when he was three feet away all strength left his legs. "No…do…ka-san."

This couldn't be happening! There was just no way Nodoka could be…gone, and yet the girl was laying just out of arm's reach in a pool of her own blood, life already absent from her usually joyful eyes. Tears welled up on their own as he stared at the girl realizing there was nothing he could possibly do for the girl her wounds were far beyond anything was capable of… Then it hit him, there might still be a chance! He couldn't do anything for Nodoka, but maybe Konoka could. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pacto cards. "Ēvocem Tē! Conoca Conoe!iii" Nothing happened, they were out of range and two minutes had already past even he couldn't cover that much ground in less than a minute. This was it. He really lost her.

Fate looked down on the mislabel state his rival was in over the loss of the mind reader debating whether or not to simply end this struggle now that the boy was completely open. While it had been fun perhaps with the critical part of his plan on the horizon, the thousand blades, and the Sword character to deal with riding himself of one obstacle might be prudent. "Sorry Negi-kun, but this is where the game ends." With that Fate summoned once again the Stone Pliers of Hades and tossed them at the grieving boy.

Negi heard the whistling of the pillars' decent and looked up to see the source of the attack, the source of his pain the source of Nodoka's death, all the guilt, sorrow, and pain turned instantly into overwhelming hatred and rage. He couldn't help the girl, but he **would** take vengeance on the one who took her from him. The runes of Magia Erebea blazed to a size and intensity greater than ever before as the darkness flooding the boy's heart awakened the technique on a level like never before. Negi leapt into the air and struck hard with his first attack, but his target was not Fate but the pillars. Negi struck the left side of the central face of the pillar head towards Nodoka's body perplexing his opponent until the great mass of stone began to swerve under the force of the strike knocking the tow flanking it soon causing a chain reaction that sent the attack sailing over their mark and crashing yards away.

"Impressive, Negi-kun! Even in the grip of rage you are still so…" Fate mused for a moment before finding himself cut off by Negi's fist lodged in the side of his face. The force of the strike sent Fate crashing into the ground.

Negi gave Fate not even a second to rest, unleashing a huge sires of light arrows drilling him further into the ground creating a deep crater under the weight of the attack. Again Negi dove at Fate managing to drive his fist into the boy's chest in a matter of seconds and more importantly before Fate could move a muscle. Landing with his legs flanking Fate, Negi brought his fist up again and delivered another blow to Fate's chest and again with the other hand furiously repeating the process as if trying to smash open the white haired boy's chest only to prove Fate's heart nonexistent.

The boy's assault was now far beyond a mere annoyance to Fate even his barrier could not negate all the force behind the strikes and the drastic increase in power continued to mount. He had to create an opening. He extended the two fingers closest to his thumb on his right hand and cast the Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως.iv However seconds before the light shot from Fate's fingertips Negi jumped into the air and quickly got to his feet, barely making it before the boy dove at him again.

With Nodoka

Nodoka found herself on her side completely surrounded by darkness, unable to even discern any sense of direction. She tried to move but found herself more tired than she had been in her entire life, as if she had never slept in her life. It was so cold. She was so tired. The idea of rest was so inviting. She could escape this place if only she slept. "That's right! Sleep!" A voice called eagerly from everywhere and nowhere at all. Nodoka's eyes immediately shot open, "W…who's there!?" she called out nervously.

"Don't you worry about that just let yourself drift away, that boy will join you in your fate soon." The voice said in a coxing manner.

The voice's words echoed in her head like pebbles hitting a large bell, each subtle wave of sound sweeping over her bringing back the events that brought her to this point. "Boy…same fate…Negi-sensei!" At this realization, Nodoka picked herself with both hands slowly forcing herself to her feet as events came back to her. "That's right, Negi-sensei and I were and then I…" Nodoka froze as the memory of the spears skewing her finally hit.

"That's Right!" The squalled joyously busting into full-blown laughter as it went on. "The End has come for you, now just lie down, rest, and accept the fate that awaits your pitiful little friends! This world, your world, everything will soon join you! Who knows an oddity like you, the council might just want to see if they could get one more cycle out of you before the ones I'm betting on make their move."

Confusion and fear were abundant from the moment Nodoka realized her situation, but never was it greater than the end of the statement, it sounded the world was going to end. "Oddity, council, ones your betting on, what do you mean!? Why are you telling me all this? Show yourself!"

"Ha! I want know if you're really this stupid. To honestly think someone so weak can become not only a breaker, but also the answer to the great question. I mean show myself? Look around you foolish human! Structure is a fellow law, why would I be subject a peer." The End mocked the girl. "I am trying to see the difference between the end of one's form and the end of one's self. I want to see if you can realize the point of that new look of yours."

The Law's words stunned Nodoka. Why of all people was her training being watched by such an entity, and what point was she missing. "I don't understand. The point of this body was to survive the training."

"Oh yes, that elaborate story about how letting you original serve as an anchor would allow that incredible Master of yours to perform this great technique to drag you away from the fiendish cloches of death before it can drag you away from your friends." The law continued flamboyantly. "Just answer me this, after that first time when did that master of yours do anything more than creating a beacon for you?"

The question stunned Nodoka she had never thought about it, mainly because it was just creepy. However, in truth finding her way back to that place again and again became second nature to her as long as she held the belief that the technique would help her do so, even though each time her master's presence was less evident each time. It lead her to a conclusion that was surprisingly unsettling, Gem lied to her. The man she had come to call master had never been honest with her, but when he told her something, it was at least partly true. "He lied." She said aloud without realizing it.

"Not really, a technique is simply a means to an end, in this case the technique was simply assuring there was a way back, and that first time he did use 'the Hell Charmer's' technique which does use remains to call souls to this plane. The second time he just let you try to find your own home that is all." The law answered dully. "I still don't know why he even bothered, if someone can't even figure out life is not limited to one's physical form when they are friends with a ghost."

The End's answer hit her like a light going off, Sayo had no body but she was still here. She was still here because she wanted to be. It was so simple, frighteningly simple. Then another thought popped into head, why would the law that all things must end be telling her how to avoided death it made no sense. "Why would you help me like this? Why would you help me avoid death?"

"Ha Ha!" The law laughed insanely as suddenly the darkness started to move, seemingly concentrating in front of Nodoka. Faster and faster the darkness collected an endless void of white replacing it as it went, soon it took on human form. There before Nodoka stood the form of a woman in her 20's of a modest figure with skin and eyes pale as white sand, and hair as black as the darkness that was just surrounding her wearing an evening gown. "Did you not listen to that entire conversation you assume that moving past the physical saves you from the end, but all that begins must end only those that manifest the spark are beyond reach. Besides, if you are slain after you have detached your astral body then I get to enjoy a true rarity, the end of an existence."

Nodoka was struck with a fear beyond description. The idea of not existing was unthinkable; it made her wish that she still thought herself dead. However, she was snapped out of such thoughts by the sound of the law's voice.

"What don't want to go back now? Oh well I guess my horse will win this race. Too bad they don't think like you, your little world might have been spared then. Just lie down and sleep it off." It asked mockingly as glade as a child that just got her way.

"What!?" Nodoka gasped.

"What did you think that you were so special that no one else would have power comparable to yours? Sorry little girl there are others like you, and others beyond your wildest nightmares." The law said darkly. "Maybe after today you'll begin to understand the difference between playing in the backyard and playing in the big leagues." With that, the figure and the void disappeared leaving her overlooking the battlefield. Her eyes were draw instantly drawn towards two figures going at each other, two figures that Nodoka recognized instantly, Negi and Fate. Immediately she knew that she had to get to the boy, however as soon as the thought entered her mind she sensed something go off like a roman candle; without even a glance she knew where it was, what it was, the diary.

The next thing she knew she was swallowed by another void. Actually, void might not be the right word; while matter was absent, there was something in this place with her, thoughts, feelings, images, all racing through her at maddening rate. It was as if someone else's mind was being downloaded straight into her. Such a chaotic torrent of emotion such intense loss, hate, and a desire to kill, it was so overwhelming that she began to wondered if she was going to be completely consumed by this.

With Negi & Fate

The boy's onslaught continued with ever increasing strength and speed, the runes that indicated the technique flared increasingly bright as they hovered over his arms marking the coming of the technique's fully awaken state, the gospel of darkness. If only he could find an opening in this barrage, the boy would easy be enough to deal with. In that moment something occurred that got the attention of even the berserk Negi, with a huge flash of light a new horrible power emerge. It was unlike anything Fate had ever felt before, no human, or even demon had ever given off such presence before. It felt like an endless abyss of firry hatred that wanted nothing more than to swallow the entire world around them. Even more concerning was the location of this power.

Both he and the boy looked towards where the mind reader's lifeless body lay only to find it standing blood soaked, frigid looking, the spears still where they hit. It was a sight that froze both their minds in disbelief. In that instant Fate for the first time was too afraid to attack and did not think that it was possible to escape. He saw the effects of Magia Erebea fade as the boy saw the mind reader stand there, and then he noticed a look of intense pain come over the boy's face. He watched as Negi put his hand to his face and sank to his knees in the grip of pain. It was a perfect chance to rid himself of the boy, and he dare not take it if somehow the mind reader had awakened this kind of power. He could only hope that the boy's reunion with her would allow a chance for him to make his retreat that was if this even was the mind reader.

Negi too was greatly disturbed by the horrible presence that the girl was giving off. It was heartbreaking to think that this was the same caring girl; the air around her was so far from Nodoka's nature that he couldn't even imagine her coming up with an illusion of it. However what was about to happen to take place would it clear that Nodoka was not herself. Nodoka disappeared in the same manner as earlier when she defended him against Fate's attack, but when she reappeared, it was clear that there was nothing defensive on her mind. Not even 5 seconds could have past between when the girl disappeared from sight and when both mages noticed her again as had swept Fate off his feet and was driving him into the ground with a single open palm thrust to the chest.

Negi could feel the force of the strike as the force pulsed though the ground fracturing outward from where Fate hit, and before his body was even finished with the recoil of such an attack Nodoka delivered another strike this time to the white-haired boy's arm, only this time he saw the same energy as Nodoka used for her shield around her arm. _She's going to sever it! She's actually going to kill him!_ Negi realized as he watched the strike hit soon followed by the release of a wall of energy six yards high and twenty long wards. Negi charge as he saw the girl ready to finish the job. He had to stop her, if he didn't when Nodoka did come to her senses he'd doubt she could live with such a thing. "NODOKA-SAN! Please don't do it!"

He saw no response, no hint recognizing him. The only thing that came of his calling to the girl was her whipping down her hand as if to swat a fly and releasing a bladelike crescent wave towards him. After everything that had happened to him it was hard to believe that he had any sense of surprise left in him, but this stunned the boy completely. It seemed impossible even to consider, but Nodoka was trying to kill him. His mind could not even process such a thing. However, the wave of energy was inches away from its target, and as the boy's mind tried to wrap itself around the situation it looked as if he was about to be literally beside himself. This fate was only avoided by someone coming out of nowhere and ripping the boy out of the blade's path.

Even the sensation of hanging in midair was not enough to get the boy to respond. "Oh wake up already! It's not her!" It was a voice that Negi recognized, one that would normally raise great anger in him, Sword's voice, but Negi did not care about that, all he cared about was those last three words. "Look kid there is no time to explain, but basically Apprentice is possessed by her book."

Before any more could be said Nodoka turned her attention towards the two of them unleashing another wave of energy Negi started to fight to get louse in order to avoid the attack, but tightened his grip and yell, "stay close kid!". Sword then struck a defensive stance as if extending a barrier, but Negi didn't sense anything, yet he got the feeling something was there. A feeling validated when the wave reached them it split like a stream with a rock in its path. "Now, we got to get you somewhere safe, while I deal with this."

Negi whipped his head to object, but froze at the sight of something hanging from Sword's belt. _A knife!_ Suddenly the man's words held new meaning. He had to do something, with no room to prepare a spell for Armationem he activated the Actus Noctis Erebeaev and began to thrash about trying to shake off the man's grip, but font it just as iron clad as before. Still that knife gave him the same sensation as the invisible shield around them not as intense, but there was still no telling what would happen if Sword used such a thing on Nodoka and he was not willing to find out. He decided to try the only spell that he could hope to caste before Sword could react, the Cantus Bellaxvi. Instantly he realized that something was wrong. Why is it so much weaker?

"Sorry kid, your connection to the world is strong, but such an inferior and unfocused energy can not hope to penetrate this barrier." Sword said coldly before suddenly dropping the boy. However he allowed no time for Negi to capitalize on the opportunity, driving the boy into the ground with an elbow drop right between Negi's shoulder blades applying all his weight to pin the boy down. "Besides who ever said that this…" He said grimly ignoring Negi's screams of pain as he grabbed the knife with his free hand and brought it over Negi, letting his clasped fingers rest against the inside of the forearm pinning the boy.

Negi struggled franticly to brake free, but it felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The last thing that registered before everything went black was Sword uttering the word stagnate just Negi felt a small pinch where the blade should have dug into his skin.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him any more." Gem thought out loud as he picked himself up. _Now to deal with this hellhound clawing at my door. If only I had a mussel strong enough._ He then drew the barrier in upon himself shaping it into a second skin, slowly reveling the frenzied girl literally clawing at him, with waves of energy trailing every swipe of the hand. Gem dodged the strikes easily enough and the barrier took care of the energy, but that part of the fight never worried him, he had only two concerns for this fight: finding a way to keep the girl from tearing anyone else to pieces while he performed the necessary cancelation spell, and finding someway to finish the lengthy process before the Mind Sage come to her senses. Unfortunately time was in short supply, the looming power would no doubt bring security and maybe even the boy's comrades, rushing into a confrontation they couldn't hope to win, after all the last time he faced this foe it would have cost him his life if that tragedy had not happened.

Based off the only other case like this he could recall, he had only 20 minutes before the resynchronization of the Mentalist's consciousness and will was complete. However would soon change. The girl threw another punch at his face he dodged simply tilling his head out to the side, but an unexpected and all too telling event happened, Nodoka's body spun, whipping the arm into the side of Gem's face. Gem was thrown for about ten feet before recovered and slide to a halt. _Dam it! A reactive attack, I don't have 20 minutes, at this pace I barley have ten! I have to find someway to restrain her while I cast…_ Gem's deliberation was cut short by a whistling sound he looked for it's source to see massive sword hurtling toward him and instantly knew who it was. _Well he might do for a mussel. _Gem thought with hopeful smile, good fortune returning to this bleak situation.

Author Notes: First off thanks to Kurush Wuzurg for advise given on this chapter. I am sorry this took so long, but I've been taking term language classesin addition to my normal schedule trying to graduate before money runs out on me. Unfortunately, I must do two things I've been trying to avoid: one cut the chapters down in size and to cut this battle here and give pieces in flashbacks (unless I get an insane amount of reviews asking otherwise). The more I go over the battle the more I realize it is going to get out of hand and this whole gantlet was only suppose to last about four chapters if I continue as is I am looking seven if I am lucky. So in lue of writing there chapters on the battle of three pretty broken characters, the next chapter will focus on Negi reconciling new facts and proposals, and answers for a few others. Also I have a poll up for fights between Fate's girls and Negi's sideliners, this is meant for the gate port the governor's ball will be covered, but I will change stuff to cut it, and in two chapters the fight is on (yes it is still going to happen). I will be putting up a poll for any one who would like to guess what Gem actually is.

i Infinite Embrace

ii Hero with a Thousand Faces

iii Let Me Summon you, Konoka Kone

iv Evil Eye of Petrifaction

v Acts of the Dark Night

vi Song of battle


	11. notice

Notice:

Hello everyone, I am sorry to say this is not a chapter update as much as it is a status update. I have mainly been trying to work with a new Beta to overhaul the chapters already in place. So far chapters (as titled) 1&2 are done. While I am working on a new chapter I have read through this story with a overall disappointment at the over accommodating nature of some parts, the unimaginativeness of others, and the conspiracy that seems to mandate a Mary Sue for a grand purpose that the reader is not even that aware of. This leads me to believe that merely editing little things here and there will not cut it and a rewrite is in order. Therefore, next week I am taking this down until I can fix things and then I will repost it. Thank you to the around thirty readers that have stuck with me I am sorry to take so long with every chapter, and even this, your time is appreciated greatly and especially those who reviewed and polled in response. Good-bye for now.


End file.
